Magnet
by Kurankira
Summary: The Tsukimori's had adopted a boy when Len was only 8 yrs. old. Now that boy has been troubled by Len actions and thoughts, now he decided to play a little game, a game which he'll control both Kahoko and Len's romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Tsukimori family had adopted a little boy when Len was only 8 years old. 12 years later, Len's adopted brother got a bit disturbed by Len's actions and thoughts. He decided to play a little game, a game that will control Kahoko and Len's fate... on the process he didn't know that fate itself is playing tricks on him as well.

KahoxLen... OCxOC

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 1**

Hoping that he's not too late, the azure haired lad ran as fast as he could to reach the crimson haired lass. "Kahoko!", he yelled but it wasn't audible enough for the lass to hear it.

"_Your beloved will leave this world soon_", the voice said then another batch of screams were heard.

"Stop saying that! She won't! I don't believe it", the azure haired lass shouted, panting.

The twilight became darkness as Len ran towards the old-fashioned mansion. Memories kept on bugging his mind. He doesn't believe in what he's already facing yet he was so scared. He ran and ran yet he can't reach the mansion, his legs already felt numb to him. "I don't believe it!", he shouted.

~Vienna~

Everything has been peaceful and quiet to me but after having such a weird dream, I can't think straight anymore. I looked at Len who was sitting on the sofa, book on hand, he seems to be thinking of something since the past hour, he hasn't turned the next page of his book since then.

'_I wonder how's she's been… it has been three years… is she still playing the violin? If she is, I wonder how much she has improved…'_, Len thought. Len must really miss that girl, to think of her too much since he moved here to Vienna. He took the opportunity to study here more and took him 3 years instead of 1 year. That really is a long time if you ask me.

"Kahoko Hino", I said the name of the girl he was thinking.

Len looked at me and another batch of thoughts came to him like '_What made you say her name?'_ and many more. He decided to say something different, "What?".

"Kahoko Hino… you miss her, don't you?", I asked. I know the answer but might as well hear it from his mouth.

He stared at me a little longer then said, "Why? Did mother asked you to ask me?".

I shook my head, and said "No…. I just remembered that girl you told me about three years ago, the one who has the ability to show how she feels by playing her violin, the one who, you said, love the violin with all her heart".

He gave me a small smile and said, "You remembered that? I thought you didn't pay attention to what I said back then". He closed his book and looked at me straight in the eye. He remembered Kahoko Hino again just by looking at me. "You two have a similar style in playing. You two play the violin with feelings and your music is heartwarming. A thing I cannot do while playing the violin", he said.

"Is that so", I said.

Silence covered the room. Len was again thinking of Kahoko Hino. I flipped over the pages of the book I was holding. Ave Maria by Schubert was their theme song. I don't agree with Len not able to play with feelings, I had seen one of his memories about when he was back in Japan; he was able to play such a heartwarming melody with Kahoko Hino. His music changes whenever Kahoko Hino was around him.

"Yes", Len said. I looked up to see him. "I do miss her…", he smiled at a memory he had with Kahoko Hino.

"I see", I said. To miss a person who is dear to you is normal.

Len's expression changed into a questioning expression. "I don't get you Yuu, you still talk in a small volume, try talking normally by speaking more loudly", Len said.

"I don't want to speak much louder than I had, it'll just be troublesome", I said standing up from my seat.

Len nodded and opened his book, and said "Okay". _'It would really be troublesome for you anyway, especially given to who you are. But at least when we're alone speak loudly, I can't hear you sometimes'_, Len thought.

"I'll try if you can't really hear me sometimes", I said.

Len looked at me surprised. "It's like you can read my mind", he said and after a few seconds paid attention to his book. His thoughts now were directed to the book, which is good. If only Len knew I have an ability to read minds. But I'd rather hide it from him; he might think I'm not giving him some privacy. If only I can control this ability, I would have given him privacy ever since we were young. Lucky for him there were times that I cannot use that ability, maybe lucky for me, whenever I'm with him and my ability to read minds is on, all I can hear from him was how Kahoko Hino was doing. Talk about madly in love!

"I'll go to my room", I said while heading towards my room. I just saw Len nodding in response.

I closed the door behind me and leaned on the door. I wonder if I should tell him that I'm going to Japan and especially I'll be meeting his beloved Hino in her university. I took a letter that was on my study table. Seiso University huh… Maybe I should and convince him to come back with me. It'll be interesting to see another side of him personally.

~1 week later- Japan~

I looked at Len who looked uneasy. He didn't even spoke even a word on the plane. Maybe I had surprised him by saying I'm going back to Japan yesterday and had forced him to come with me. Well, not forced, in fact it didn't took me too much energy to convince him to come with me. He was the one who even asked me if he could come with me right after I said the news. "Go look for your girlfriend. You might not know we'll be bumping on to her", I said.

Len looked at me and said, "Kahoko isn't my girlfriend". _'But I would be the happiest guy on earth if she was'_, he thought.

"Let me rephrase that, go look for your soon to be girlfriend", I said. I took my luggage, Len did the same.

Len glared at me for teasing him. "I'm not planning on leaving you here in the airport Yuu", he said.

"Yet you would want to leave and look for her", I said, somehow enjoying how Len looked. His cheeks has a hint of pinkish hue, he's blushing.

"True", he mumbled to himself.

Outside the airport Raven, my butler and driver, was waiting for us with Senri, my personal maid. "Young master", Raven bowed down before taking my luggage, "Master Len", Raven greeted, Len nodded and gave his luggage to Raven.

After a few minutes of ride, at last we had arrived home. Len opened the front door of the Tsukimori mansion.

"Welcome back!", a voice of a girl said. The next thing I knew was that a crimson haired girl was hugging Len, both on the ground. Len looked surprised and the girl was smiling yet crying.

"Miss Hino, it would be more comfortable for you two to be inside the house hugging than out here on the dirt", I said.

Kahoko looked at me. She was thinking who I might be.

"Yeah, inside is much better", Len said. "Hino please get off me, you're heavy", Len complained. Len was under Kahoko while Kahoko was on Len. Len was already lying on the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tsukimori!", Kahoko said then blushed. She stood up and helped Len stand up.

We all went in the house. Just as I predicted, mother and father wasn't around, they must be in concert.

"Why are you here Hino?", Len asked, still dusting his clothes and rubbing some painful parts of his body from the sudden impact he had with Kahoko.

"Your mother said you were coming back. Your mother said that I can wait for you here", Kahoko smiled, still blushing.

"That made sense", Len said, looking irritated. _'I knew that mother has to do something with Kahoko being here'_, Len thought.

Kahoko looked at me and ended up staring at me for too long. Len looked from me to Kahoko. "He's Gabriel Yuu Tsukimori", Len introduced me to her. "She's Kahoko Hino", he introduced her to me.

Kahoko and I both nodded. "Nice to meet you", Kahoko said cheerfully, giving me a handshake. I nodded in response. Kahoko's hair is a bit longer than before. She has grown a bit taller as well.

Len was thinking whether he should tell Kahoko what kind of relationship we have. I decided to tell her myself. "I'm Len's…"

"My brother", Len and I said in unison.

Kahoko's eyes widen. "But I thought Tsukimori was the only son?", Kahoko said. _'Wow, Len's brother. Hmm… but they don't look the same…'_, Kahoko thought. I know we don't look the same. I know the reason.

"I was", Len said.

"He is", I said.

"Huh?", Kahoko replied.

"I'm not Len's blood related brother. I was adopted by the Tsukimori's when I was four", I explained.

"That was twelve years ago", Len said.

"Oh", Kahoko said.

I looked at Len while Len looked at Kahoko. I think I should give them privacy. "I'll be going upstairs", I said. Senri and Raven followed me leaving the two violinists alone.

"He didn't need to leave", I heard Kahoko say while I was at my room.

"He knows what he's doing, Kahoko, maybe he has something to do", Len said.

"Hmm… but it would be fun if we have him here as well, he looks cool. I like him!", Kahoko said cheerfully.

'_Curse you Yuu, you even made Kahoko like you… what would she like about you? You two just met'_, Len thought, jealous.

"What's cool about me? Anyway… she likes me, Len, because she thinks I can play the violin as well… its true though", I mumbled while lying on my bed. I know Len wouldn't be able to hear me but I can't resist from answering Len's thoughts.

Two days after my arrival, I went to Seiso Academy to help Shinobu Ousaki with some violin lessons with some kids. Kahoko had asked me and Len to come. Now Len and Kahoko were alone in one of the music room, probably having violin lessons together.

I went to the orchestra room where Shinobu was. "Hi, you must be Len's brother", Shinobu greeted and let me in.

I nodded. There were some people in the room other than Shinobu. Most of them are violinist from the orchestra. All of them were looking at me. I greeted them then had myself sit on a chair.

"Here's the piece that I want you to play", Shinobu said. "You can practice it. We still have an hour before the kids come".

"Blumenlied", I said. I heard the song before but I haven't tried it on the violin. I stood up and took my violin in its case; I had put rosin on the bow and started tuning my violin.

"Need help in tuning your violin?", Shinobu asked. I shook my head and said, "No thanks".

I turned some pegs without checking the tune if it's right then started playing Cannon. Shinobu and the rest of the violinists in the room stared at me in awe. I know that it's unusual for a violinist to tune the violin just by turning the pegs without checking the tone of each string, but that's how I tune my violin. After playing Cannon I started to play Blumenlied. After my practice everyone cheered and clapped for my performance.

I decided to check out the school and excused myself, leaving my violin in the orchestra club room. I wondered around the school without knowing where I was heading. After a few minutes I was in front of the school bells which looked old. Then I noticed a girl behind the bells. She was sleeping on the grass. She would catch a cold if she stayed there. I went near her. I studied her features. Looking at her face, she reminds me of someone I met when I was a child. She had short black hair and was wearing a general department uniform. I shook her a little and said wake up. She opened her brown eyes, still looking sleepy she asked, "What's wrong?".

"You'll get sick if you stayed here", I said.

"No one would care if I get sick", she said.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Then I remembered my dream, the girl I saw in my dream looked like her but she had a long hair and was covered in blood. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Why would you say that?", I asked.

"It's true", she said and stood up, and she left me alone.

That was weird. I stood up and looked at my watch. It's time to look for Len and Kahoko. I saw them in one of the music rooms, both holding their violins. I knocked then opened the door.

"You've improved but you always forget your posture", Len said coldly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll try to remember", Kahoko said. Both hadn't notice I was there.

Len had said some of Kahoko's mistakes and Kahoko ended up apologizing even though she didn't need to.

"Correct her gently Len", I said when I felt it was time to say something.

Both looked at me and stared at me. "How long have you been there?", both asked in unison.

I looked at my watch and said, "About three minutes and twenty eight seconds".

"I didn't hear you knock", they said in unison again.

"I knocked before entering. Do you two plan on saying things in unison?", I asked.

"No", they said again.

Both looked at each other. Then Kahoko laughed while Len scratched the back of his neck.

"Is it time?", Kahoko asked.

"Yes. It's time for Len to handle some kids, one of his nightmare", I said making Kahoko laugh.

"You didn't need to say that", Len said glaring at me.

"Your glare doesn't hurt me. I'm used to it", I said and went out the room.

"You don't like kids?", I heard Kahoko asked.

"No", Len answered quite honest of him.

"Then, you should like them! Let's see what's going to happen to you later", Kahoko said cheerfully.

Kahoko is the cheerful type of person and Len is the opposite. So it's true that opposite attracts. It's good to know that Len has someone like Kahoko. He'll completely change if they end up together. For now, I want to see Len's expression after seeing some kids later. Maybe act like a cupid for them, I have an idea... which i think Len would end up hating me... or maybe he'll thank me.

* * *

In this story, if you had already guessed, Len and Kahoko here are now 20 years old and Len's brother, Yuu, is 16 years old.

I hope you people like this story :D It's mainly about my OC Yuu and another OC which you guys will be reading on the next coming chapter...

But this story will be around Kahoko and Len as well!

Please review so that i may know whether i should continue or not... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here hehe... Okay, I think the story was boring and now i'm trying to make it interesting LOL... And somehow i think you guys got confused at the first chapter and that the shifting of scenes was so fast... Sorry about that...

Anyway... here's the second chapter! Hope you like it :D

**

* * *

Magnet**

**Chapter 2**

"Len!", I heard the kids yell his name. I looked at Len and saw him rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Obviously he didn't like those kids who are now pulling him and asking him to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and Mary Had A Little Lamb.

"Those kids are so cute!", Kahoko said beside me. I looked at her, she was smiling and somehow she looked like she will burst into laughter any second.

Wondering, I said, "You mean, Len is so cute".

She looked at me with a surprised expression then she blushed. "I think I should help him now", she said. She headed towards Len. "Wow… how did he knew?", I heard her mumbled after her knowing that I can't hear her anymore. Too bad, I have senses that are sharp enough to notice the little things.

Okay, it was already an hour since I called Kahoko and Len from the music room. I should be looking for someone to do my plan, but, who? I think a kid is good enough for the plan. Hmm… that kid would be good but he's busy… and I need someone that won't hurt Len. I looked at every kid inside the room, half of the number of kids here is playing with the annoyed Len and the cheerful Kahoko, and some of them are with Shinobu Ousaki and the orchestra club members. I don't want to disturb them but I need someone before the lessons over.

"Sir…", I heard a small male voice call, then suddenly I felt someone tugging my pants. I looked down and saw a little boy. He had light blue hair that is really near to white, his eyes had the color that is the same as the clear sky, and he looked like a little angel.

"What?", I asked. I saw him flinch then he took a deep breath. Did I just sound cold to him? I know some people say that I looked like a cold person at the same time an angel, which I don't get why they say I looked like one.

He showed me a music sheet. I took it and looked at it. "Do you want to play this?", I asked him. I wonder why he wants to play something that is hard at the same time for the piano; his instrument is a violin after all.

He smiled at me and said, "I want you to have it".

I stared at him and thanked him.

I turned my attention back to the kids who are gathering towards Shinobu, he was saying something about the difference between a viola and a violin. And after a few minutes I realized that the little boy that gave me a music sheet was still beside me, staring at me. I looked back at him.

"You're not human", he said in a calm manner. I stared at him a little more. How did he know that? I know I'm not human and I don't know what I really am.

"What are you trying to say?", I asked him.

He smiled again and I can feel his happiness rising. "I found you! After all the searching I've done! At last I found young master", he said.

Okay, he just called me young master just like how Senri and Raven calls me. The first time I met Senri and Raven was three years ago, at my graduation, both called me young master. After that meeting, I didn't talk to them and just ignored them completely even though I'm surprised that they called me young master. They followed me everywhere I go, I even tried running away and hiding from them, but sadly, they found me. After three months, I decided to ask them what they want with me because they were following me everywhere, their answer was they want me because they want to serve me, I can ask them anything. I got annoyed once and had asked Raven to go kill himself, and he really obeyed that! He took a knife and nearly had cut himself, luckily I had stopped him before he had cut himself, I asked him if he was crazy and his answer was it was because I said so. Ever since then I didn't dare ask them to do something for me or for anyone. I asked them, sometimes, who told them to look after me but they always answer, "That's classified".

"What are you talking about?", I asked, trying to be innocent to what he was saying but I knew that he would end up like Senri and Raven.

"My name is Iku Clarkson, I will be your servant!", he said cheerfully.

"No", I said coldly.

"Why?"

"No"

"But you accepted Senri and Raven!", he said and pointed out on the window. So he knew Senri and Raven.

"I didn't, they just did what they want to do", I said.

"But you need a kid right now! I'm here!", Iku said. Now that he mentions it, I nearly forgot my plan.

"Fine", I said and told him everything he needs to do. Just this once isn't bad, right?

Len and Kahoko were together talking to each other. I gave Iku the go signal and then he started running around the room, just like I said. Some kids followed Iku which I think that my plan will end up the way I didn't want it to be. I gave Iku a thumb up and then he started running towards Len's back. And with Iku's jump my plan will end up the way I want. Iku jumped onto Len's back making Len lean forward towards Kahoko.

The next thing we knew was Len and Kahoko's lips were touching, they were kissing. Both had a surprised expression and their faces turned the same color as Kahoko's hair. After a few seconds they took each other apart, about time, it took them nearly ten seconds!

Well, my plan failed… it turned out into a kiss than a hug, but a kiss is much better, I think. Iku apologized many times already yet Kahoko and Len didn't notice the poor boy. Iku smiled before he started heading towards Shinobu Ousaki to apologize as well.

I wonder what Len is now thinking? Good thing my ability to read minds is off or else I'll be hearing jumbled thoughts.

On our way home, Len made a scary expression. Ever since the kiss, he suddenly turned cold to everyone and ended up making all the kids scared of him.

"Sulking over a kiss won't help you two", I said at both Kahoko and Len. We three were sat at the back seats of the car, Raven was driving. Before we went off, Len and Kahoko had made me sit between them, now I feel awkward.

"I-I'm not sulking", Kahoko stuttered.

"Then why are you two so quiet?", I asked. No one answered.

When we arrived at home, mother and father were both playing music. As soon as they heard me enter, mother stood up from her piano stool and started running towards me then gave me a super tight hug. Kahoko and Len was right behind me both expression blank.

"What's wrong Kahoko? Len?", mother asked. Somehow, her expression's creeping me; her eyes are twinkling in happiness. I bet she's thinking of how to put Len and Kahoko together. She wanted Len to end up with Kahoko since the first time she saw Kahoko from the second selection of the music competition in Seiso Academy.

"Nothing", both replied in unison.

Mother looked at me and looked for answers from me. "Yuu?", she asked me. Len glared at me while Kahoko blushed. I don't know which side to choose… Len or mother… so I looked at Kahoko, but it didn't help me choose who's side I should take.

"It doesn't concern me mother so ask them", I told mother. It did concern me 'cause I was the one who started it.

Kahoko looked at me then to Len and mother. "Len and I… kissed accidentally… that's all", Kahoko said blushing. How honest of her. Len slapped his forehead with his hand; I knew he was thinking that it'll make mother jump to conclusions.

"Accident", Len said.

I stared at him for a while. "My doing", I admitted. I don't know why but I have this personality of being honest even if it'll give me harm.

Len and Kahoko looked at me, my parents looked at me, they said, "How?".

I looked up at the ceiling for a second. "I… the kid… I don't know how to explain", I said. It started with a plan, yes, but the kid thingy will make me look like I did something bad.

Len gave me a deadly glare while the rest gave me a surprised reaction. Before they can talk I decided to go upstairs to my room, "I'll be at my room", I said.

At my room, I took a bath, changed clothes then went to bed. I laid there for an hour without doing anything or even thinking. Tomorrow I will be going to the university where Kahoko Hino is studying, not that I'm worried about that. Thinking of Len's glare, I surely hope that he's not that mad.

After a few minutes later, I felt that someone's hesitating behind the door. "Come in", I said. Len opened the door and went inside my room. He sat on one corner of my bed and stared at me.

"Thanks", he said. And that's what I didn't expect, after that glare he stabbed me with? I wouldn't have thought of him thanking me. I wanted to laugh at him but it's good I didn't.

"How about Hino? Have you told her?", I asked.

He blushed, I don't know how many times he did this day, and said, "I can't… it looks easy but hard".

"How can it be hard? I know all you have to say is 'I love you', what's hard about that?", I asked. I don't have much experience when it comes to this kind of things but I have received confessions from girls. Last year, almost each day I received a total of five confessions per day, and I don't know how many hearts I have failed to answer. I never felt love like how Len feels for Kahoko, and I never looked at any girl before, maybe because of my attraction to learning than girls.

"I don't know how made it so hard… but once you got to that point where you wanted to tell her, it'll make you think of all the things that can happen. I had thought of our friendship when I thought of confessing to Kahoko", Len said.

The way Len looked made me accept the fact that it was really hard. It had been years since he realized what he felt for her. I remember a time that looked like Len's soul was taken out from him; it was the time when he heard the news about a guy named Ryoutarou Tsuchiura confessed to Kahoko. He didn't know what Kahoko had answered to the lad but it made him look miserable, I even heard his thoughts saying that why wouldn't Kahoko Hino answer the lad when Tsuchiura was the guy that always made Kahoko feel safe and looked after her while Len didn't.

"That hard…", I said. The room became very quiet the next few seconds. "Good luck, Len, I think I won't experience that kind of love, especially when I'm like this. I like books than girls", I said. Really sure about what I'm saying.

"You will… I loved music than girls before. Even if you don't talk much, unless the person is someone you know, likes reading books and learning, cold to some people sometimes, and so quiet… even if you're like that, falling in love is inevitable, there's always a time in a person's life when he does. Maybe your time hasn't come", Len said. I can't believe that this great violinist, who was once called an ice prince, is telling me things about love.

"I still can't think of a time that that will happen to me", I said

Len looked at the time from the wall clock then said, "I heard a rumor". He lay down beside me. "Is it true?", Len asked, looking at me.

"What rumor?", I asked.

"About the fact that if you smiled at a girl that means you fell in love?", he asked. I remember that rumor, after that rumor most girls had tried on making me smile, they looked very annoying. He smiled at me and said, "I believe it. You don't smile often, it's rare seeing you, the last time I saw you smile was when we were young", Len said.

I looked at Len. "That rumor is just a rumor, it's not true. I don't smile because it's a bad idea… just like the fact about me not talking louder", I explained.

"Well… anyway, you can tell me anything you want… I'll believe that rumor", Len said then stood up, "Goodnight". Len left me.

It was near midnight and I decided to sleep. After closing my eyes, that dream came to me, the nightmare that I was trying to get rid of.

"I'm scared", a little girl said. She was sitting in one corner of the room, hugging her knees.

The young boy just stared at her. He was holding a scythe that was shaped like a bat with the bigger wing being its blade.

"Why are you scared?", the little boy asked, smiling.

The little girl looked at him with a surprised expression. "P-please don't come near me", the little girl stuttered, her whole body shaking from fear.

They were both in a small, windowless room. The room was dark and was only illuminated by a small candle. The little girl wore her little light blue night gown while the little boy wore a black coat with a red ribbon tied on his neck.

"Why not?", the little boy asked. The little girl closed her eyes. The little boy suddenly became by her side in just a second and whispered, "I like you".

The little girl screamed as loud as she could but no one heard her.

The room became quiet after a few seconds. The little boy stared at the body that was covered in blood; the little girl was not in one piece anymore. The little boy laughed…

I woke up and found myself panting. It was only a dream I reminded myself. That dream of a girl that was covered in blood, smiling at me, and me staring at her… my hand was covered in blood as well, I don't know what happened in that dream but I'm positive that in that dream I was the one that created the mess. I shook my head to clear my thoughts but it still came to me, it was really fresh in my mind, I can even smell blood. I had that dream ever since I was six. There were times that I don't dream but whenever I sleep and had a dream, the same nightmare came to me.

I stood up from my bed and took my coat. I decided on taking a walk outside the house, maybe near the beach. The sun was not up yet and it was still dark outside. I don't fear the dark, nor dead bodies; in fact I don't know what scares me, except for that dream.

At the beach, I sat on a bench. I tried remembering what happened in my dream, all I can remember was that the room I was in was covered in blood, a little girl with a long black hair was covered in blood and even I was covered in blood. That dream was full of blood and somehow it made me thirsty. I looked up in the sky, still thinking of why is that dream always the dream I had and never changed. It did change before but it had gotten much worse… I was drinking the girl's blood and that made me not sleep for days.

I have this thought that I might be a vampire, I even searched for what characteristics does a vampire had. It made me look crazy. I haven't tried drinking blood before, and I haven't experience getting thirsty with blood. I can't turn into a bat, that's for sure. All I know is that I'm not human; I already knew that before the Tsukimori's adopted me. I can use magic which is not usual for an ordinary human and when I was young, before the Tsukimori family took me, I jumped from a roof of a second story building and had survived without any scratch. What am I really? A demon?

"Umm… Hello", I heard someone say, making me return back to reality. I looked at the person. She was wearing a jacket and underneath that was her night gown. Funny, we both are in our night clothes even when we're outside. She was the same girl I met at Seiso Music Academy.

I stared at her wondering what she was doing here. If I remember correctly, she said that no one cares about her, now I wonder why she said that.

"I'm sorry for earlier and thanks for waking me", she said in a low voice. I can't stop staring at her, there's something that she has that I can't pinpoint.

"Ah! Sorry… did I disturb you?", she asked. I shook my head. I patted the chair beside me motioning her to sit beside me. I don't know why though. She sat beside me and stared out on the sea. The sky was still dark and the street lights were the only lights that were on.

"It's very nice here at dark", she said. I closed my eyes and concentrated at my surroundings other than her. It was a bit chilly and it was quiet, the only sound you'll hear are the waves and some vehicles that are passing far away from the beach. I agree with her, even if it's a bit cold it's still calming to be here.

"Why are you here?", she asked me. She didn't look at me and continued to stare at the sea. I have no intention of answering her.

After a few minutes I felt my companion fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and she was really asleep. I don't know what to do and I want to go back home. Is it okay to let her sleep here? Of course not! I can't possibly leave a young maiden sleeping here on a bench, especially outside here in the public. After a few seconds of thinking, I have decided on taking her with me back home if she won't wake up. I tried waking her by patting her right shoulder but she said, "Five more minutes", and continued sleeping. That means I'll be taking her with me. I carried her, bridal style, which i think that was really awkward and took her back to the Tsukimori mansion.

At home, I took her to my room and laid her gently on my bed and covered her with a blanket to make sure she's warm. I can't believe myself for bringing a girl here in my room. I went out of my room and decided to go to the house's library and read some books since I can't go back to sleep.

~Morning~

"Yuu wake up! It's already morning", I heard mother knocked at my bedroom door then enter. Oh boy, I forgot about the girl in my room. I threw the book aside and started running towards my bedroom.

"Yuu?", mother's voice sounded surprised.

"Mother what's wrong?", I heard Len asked, probably beside mother now.

"Yuu turned into a girl", I heard mother say. What a weird thought, I nearly tripped. Why is it this house needs to be this big? I'm glad that I can hear them despite that their a bit far away.

By the time I reached my bedroom, mother, Len and father were inside staring at the girl. "I'll explain", I said at the door.

They all looked at me. "Yuu, you're acting vary weird these days", Len said, "First, acting cupid now taking a girl in your bedroom? What's next?". Yes, I feel like I'm acting weird for some reasons. I never concern myself with other people but now?

"Forget everything", I said and explained how she got here in the first place leaving the nightmare aside.

I looked at the wall clock and saw I have an hour left to prepare and go to Seiso University. I shooed them outside my room and start preparing myself forgetting the girl inside my room. Good thing there's a bathroom inside my room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Please review so that i will know what you guys think... hehe

~'_'~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 haha xD I'm glad that there are people who liked the story!

Okay... Here it is ~'_'~

* * *

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a big bed, a big comfy bed with puffy pillows. I can sleep all day here, or even forever, but that's too much. I looked around the room and the first thing I noticed was the upright piano that was located near the big window, a black upright piano. The walls were painted blue and when I looked at the ceiling, it's painted white. There was a shelf full of books and a study table beside it. At the table beside the bed there was a lamp and a pair of glasses.

Now that I think of it, I don't wear glasses. And I don't remember a room like this in my uncle's house; my uncle doesn't even like music. I sat up on the bed and observed the room more. There are three doors for I don't know which one is the way to get out of this room. There's a double door for the balcony, I think, that was covered by dark blue curtains. This room really likes dark colors.

I heard a door open and looked at who opened it. I sat there frozen for I don't know why. A handsome guy was standing. His body was just right for a model, for me, not so muscular and not too skinny. He was wearing a white shirt and pants. His hair was a bit messy; maybe he hasn't combed his hair yet. He has jet black hair and his skin was pale white. And now that I noticed, I'm staring at him direct to the eye, he had purple eyes or I think it's black. Staring at him a bit more, he looked like an angel with black hair; I'm even imagining him with black wings. He somehow looks familiar… okay, enough staring! But I can't bring myself not to.

He gave a frustrated look then opened his mouth but he decided to close it again. I wonder why.

After a few moments, I just realized completely where I was. "What am I doing here?", I asked myself. I looked down and held the bed sheet on my hands. I'm still wearing the clothes that I was wearing before I left my uncles house, my nightgown and jacket.

He sat on the foot of the bed. I saw him writing something on a paper. He gave the paper to me. On the paper written:

'_I know that you're surprised… or not. I met you last night at the beach and then you fell asleep. I had thought that I cannot leave you there and had taken you here at my place. Don't worry I didn't do anything to you except carry you here'_

"Obviously, you didn't", I said. "Thanks for looking after me", I said while standing up.

I remember where I met him! At the school, right? And last night at the beach… "Wah! I'm so sorry for troubling you… twice!", I said panicking. I don't like troubling people.

He looked at me without any emotion, just the same blank expression. "Are you okay?", I asked. He shook his head.

He gave me another paper that says, _'You can eat breakfast downstairs, and I'm in a hurry so… try having an adventure around the house'_.

"But… I'm not a normal visitor… and it'll be rude of me to just run around the house", I told him. I feel like we're already close to each other and had been friends. "You can lead me to where the exit is and I'm off. That way you don't need to worry about me", I said, honestly.

He opened the door for me. "Mother will be furious if I did that", I heard him whispered. His mother?

He led me towards the dining room and took out a chair out for me. How formal. But, you don't see people like this every day.

"Nice meeting you", I heard a lady say. I looked up and saw a beautiful lady with dark blue hair beside her was a man and another guy. I should stop my habit of looking on the floor always and pay attention to my surroundings.

"H-hello", I said, what do I say to people like them? I feel stupid.

She giggled. "How cute", I heard her say. Wha? What's cute? If she's referring to me that is not true, I know it.

"So… Do you know where you are?", the man beside the women asked.

Looking around the room, the room was calming and beautiful. The dining room… I wanted to say but that wasn't what they meant. I shook my head for the answer.

"You're at our house, most people around here call our house The Tsukimori Mansion", the women said. "I'm Hamai Misa and this is my husband", she said and pointed at the man beside her. "This is Len, my son, and that's Yuu, my youngest son. I bet you already know him", she said.

I looked at her son named Yuu beside me. He was wearing his glasses now; he doesn't look that appealing anymore, with his glasses on. But he still looks cool. Ummm… I don't know him yet, I only met him yesterday and that he didn't talk to me much. Should I tell her that?

Yuu bowed down to his parents and left the room. He was in a hurry if I remember correctly.

"Aren't your parents going to look for you?", Hamai asked. I shook my head saying no.

"You can stay a little longer if you want", she offered.

"I don't want to be a nuisance. Thanks for the breakfast", I said then took a sip of the juice that was given to me. Delicious, it's sweet.

"It won't be a bother at all, you are after all Yuu's friend", she said happily. I don't know what I should do. Usually I get nervous and panicked, but now I'm not, I feel so calm, maybe because of the house and the people in it.

"But, I'm not his friend", I said. It's true anyway.

"Not?", Len and her husband asked at the same time. I nodded.

"Then he took you in even though he didn't really know you… come to think of it, he didn't tell us much about them being friends", Hamai said, she still looks happy.

"I think I should go back home", I said.

"Sure… you can visit anytime you want dear", Hamai said. She's so kind.

"Okay", I said.

"What's your name?", Len asked.

"Sakura… Sakura Kira", I replied.

"Hmm… okay", Len said. I wonder what he was thinking.

A guy with black spiky hair and tan colored skin showed me the way to the front door.

He stared at me and I stared back at him. He looked kinda scary, but I think it's just me. "If you're planning on befriending young master, don't", he said then opened the door for me.

A girl with short purple hair said, "It's for your own good".

I nodded even though I didn't know what they meant. Befriend their young master? Yuu? I don't even know if we'll meet again, and if we did, I bet he had forgotten about me and I had forgotten about him as well. I went out from the front door.

On my way to the gate, I met a girl with red hair. She looks beautiful if you ask me. She looked at me with a surprised expression the asked, "Is Tsuki- Len Tsukimori here?".

"Yes, in the dining room", I said.

"Oh… he's planning on taking me to my school", she said cheerfully, blushing.

"How romantic!", I said happily. The Tsukimori's are gentlemen. I always liked to see romance movies and I wanted to see a real live romance here in reality, and here I think it's really romantic for a guy to take a girl home or to school! I saw her blush even more. "Ah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!", I said worrying that she'll get mad.

"No it's fine", she said.

"Hino!", I heard a male voice call the girls name.

"Tsukimori", the girl said.

Len looked at me and back to Hino. "Yuu told me that… I'm taking you to your university", he said.

"He told me that you decided it yourself", Hino said. A misunderstanding?

They were both silent then after a few seconds, Len said, "Never mind, I'll take you to your University"

"Thank you", Hino said.

Since it didn't concern me, I left them together and went straight to Seiso Academy. My uncle's house is just near that school. I wonder if I should go to school… I don't feel like going anyway, and no one will get worried about me being absent so maybe I should just go somewhere…but first I want to go back to uncle's house.

* * *

I wonder if Kahoko and Len knew what I did to them. It's fun to control both of them. Should I stop now? Or help Len until he got Kahoko in his arms? Before that, I wonder what I should say to them after entering the room.

I found the music classroom that I was assigned to. Some students just passed by me and entered the room while I stood there in front of the door. Hmm… looking at the list, I will be seeing Kahoko Hino and, Len's rival in love, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura. I better observe him first, I might figure out what move I can do to Len and Kahoko. I somehow think my plan, Len taking Kahoko to school, is kind of lame. I should think of a plan that will make Kahoko and Len end up together fast! As long as my mind reading ability is off I should think fast. I don't want to hear Len's thoughts about her and maybe I'll be hearing Kahoko's thoughts as well, which will bring me to the place of romance in their minds!

Okay enough with them first. I should be preparing myself. I entered the room and saw Kahoko not there. There was no traffic; I wonder why she's late. Did Len refuse to take her? I don't think he'll refuse. Scanning other students, I found Ryoutarou Tsuchiura sitting back at the third seat from the back.

"You must be a new student", I heard someone behind me say. I turned around to see who said that. Hmm… he must be Aoi Kaji, I saw a picture of him before and I also saw his name from the list given to me.

The school bell rang and everyone got to their seats. I went out of the room to check if there was a running crimson haired girl coming here. There wasn't. Don't tell me Len and Kahoko eloped?

I decided to wait for two minutes. While waiting I heard the students from inside. 'I wonder if we have a teacher', 'we have a new classmate right? I wonder who he is', 'Yay! We have no teacher, let's celebrate!' and 'YAY!', they cheered. For people who are older than me, they really are childish.

After two minutes, I went back in the room. Kahoko didn't show her face while I was waiting. Some students looked at me and some continued chatting and doing whatever nonsense they were doing. I cleared my throat and got a few people look at me, but some continued talking to their seatmate. This should be the time where I need to be talking loudly than I usually talk.

A guy stood up and pointed at me, saying, "Hey! That's the new…".

"Teacher", I continued for him loudly that everyone can hear me. Everyone got quiet and looked at me. I feel weird. I wish I had agree with the teachers offer to be with me for my first day here.

"Really? I thought you were someone's younger brother… or a new classmate", a girl said. She's looking at me weirdly like she's going to pounce on me any time soon.

"You have the nerve to call yourself a teacher. You look like, what? Fourteen?", a guy that looked like a delinquent said. I ignored him. Now I regret agreeing to teach this bunch of people.

"Don't scare him! He looks so cute!", another girl said. I already made an effort to not look any of what they may say cute, handsome, cool or anything related. I have a feeling that they're going to hug me, given to how they all looked.

"He must want to be a teacher that's why he came here. Maybe he's a son of one of the teachers here", another said. If only I can talk but because of pure annoyance, I can't talk but I can imagine giving them an assignment to write a hundred page thesis paper.

They continued. And after a few moments I snapped. "I will be your new teacher in Music Theories. Everyone please be quiet and sit properly!", I said angrily. My voice seemed to be low but was enough for all of them to hear me. I never wanted it to end this way. Just because I'm young doesn't mean they shouldn't believe me.

Some of them laughed but that didn't matter to me after hearing the red heads voice. "I'm sorry I'm late teacher….."

Kahoko and Len said in unison, "Yuu?"

I glared at the both of them. And maybe I looked very scary that made the both of them flinch.

"Is this the reason why you came here?", Len asked.

"To teach?", Kahoko said.

"But you're just sixteen?", again they both said in unison.

* * *

While that was happening inside Seiso University, at Seiso Academy, Sakura Kira was sleeping behind the school buildings, on the grass.

"You shouldn't be sleeping outside… especially you're a girl", Koko said. The little fairy stared at sleeping girl.

"What are you doing?", Lili popped out from nowhere asked.

"You came back!", Koko said cheerfully.

"I wanted to. It's been three year since I last came here. Who's that?", Lili asked pointing at Sakura.

"Oh my… her string", Koko said worriedly. Koko went near Sakura and lifted Sakura's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Her string is black and… it's broken", she said, Koko started crying. She lifted a thread from Sakura's pinkie.

"What does that mean?", Lili asked innocently. He didn't know why Koko was crying and didn't know anything about the black thread that was tied to Sakura's finger. Lili was thinking that the string was a violin string.

Koko made a surprised expression. "You're a fairy and you don't know about the red strings of fate?", Koko said.

Lili stared at her. "I know that… but the string is black", Lili pointed.

"That is the problem! You… Gah!", Koko lifted the string higher.

"So?", Lili said. Not worrying about the problem.

"Her other half! I don't know!", Koko said.

"But you're a love fairy. Koko, short for Kokoro… Koko, Kokoro, Koko, Kokoro", Lili repeated.

"Does this mean her other half is dead?", Koko asked herself ignoring Lili. "That'll explain why the string is broken but… why is it black?", Koko asked herself nearly shouting.

Sakura woke up and saw two little humans with wings floating in front of her. Sakura's eyes widen and said, "Huh?".

* * *

How was it? Good... bad... confusing? (Maybe yes) Lolz...

Anyway, please review! I want to know what you're thinking! =_= Yuu's reading your minds xD

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4... Thanks for the reviews NeKo Meow! xD You're the reason why I kept on updating LOL**

**And here's chapter 4, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Magnet**

**Chapter 4**

**~Yuu's POV~**

I had explained to Kahoko and Len about why I was at Seiso University. "I was asked to teach here because the music theory teacher was taking a leave for a month because of his mother's illness. The director knew who I was and asked if I can teach, I agreed since I was bored staying at Vienna without doing anything", I explained.

Len and Kahoko kept on staring at me, the rest of the class did the same. "What I don't get is why you of all people in Japan… of all people in the world, I mean, you're just sixteen", Len said.

"I already had my master's degree and my PhD degree; I guess that's what made the director ask me. The director said he knew me by name, nothing more", I said turning my back at them.

"You had WHAT?", Len asked surprised.

I turned back at him and said, "If you can't understand, leave, I have a class to handle. I'll explain everything later". I turned Len and made him face the way towards out of the room and pushed him.

"But…"

"Later". I shut the door closed and faced everyone inside the room. "Open your books on page 98 and please read it", I told everyone. They didn't move so I said, "If everyone wouldn't want to move, I'll just call another teacher to teach this subject… maybe Mr. Tan?". After saying that they all moved, taking their book and started reading.

I sat down on the empty chair near the door and heard someone. "Mr. Tan?", "He's one of the strictest teachers here, he's scary", they whispered. "I rather have a kid as our teacher than him", the delinquent like student said then resumed reading.

At lunch break I met Kahoko outside the music theory room. She left after the first session to go to her next subject. "Hey Yuu", Kahoko greeted, I nodded in response. "Eating lunch?", she asked, I nodded again.

She led me to the cafeteria. we both bought food and looked for a table. After finding one, we sat and ate our lunch silently. I wonder why she waited for me outside the music theory room. I looked at her and saw her nibbling on the sandwich she had bought. Len is good at picking a girl. He had picked a beautiful red head violinist.

"What do you think of brother?", I asked.

Kahoko looked at me and gave a thought to my question. She answered, "Hmm… I think of him as a good friend, I mean, he's so kind to give time to help me learn the violin when we were in high school, I'm glad to be taught by him".

"Is there more?", I asked.

"Well… he was the person who introduced the beauty of music… of the violin, so he's my inspiration to keep on playing the violin… why are you asking?", Kahoko asked now aware why I was asking.

"Just to know Len more from your perspective", I answered calmly. Actually, I'm asking her to know whether she has feelings for Len or not. If she did, everything will make it much easier. "Did he play for you?", I asked.

Kahoko shook her head, "No".

"How did he introduce you to the violin?"

Kahoko laughed and said, "I was walking around the school then I heard someone playing the violin, I listened outside the window where Tsukimori was practicing. I loved his Ave Maria. It was beautiful, after that, I decided to play Ave Maria too. Ave Maria was the first song I played on the violin. And somehow he became the person who introduced me the beauty of music, I didn't want to play the violin or join the competition before but after hearing him, I started to like the violin".

What a good encounter they had. I remembered Len's memories back when he was in high school. He saw Kahoko standing outside the window listening to him practice, he didn't like people watching him practice, Kahoko said something about his playing the violin and somehow he felt happy at her comment. After a few minutes he had gotten cold to Kahoko after hearing Kahoko's Ave Maria, saying that they had nothing to talk about. How cold of him, it can't be helped since he didn't know what he felt for Kahoko back then, but it was a good encounter for the both of them. I guess I can fill their story by having Len's memories and asking Kahoko's point of view.

"A violin romance", I said out loud, making Kahoko look at me.

"Do you know the story?", Kahoko asked.

I looked at her, I answered, "No"

"Umm… during the competition, it was one of the stories that had been told around the campus, it happens every twenty five years, they say. The story started in a competition, there were two violinists who are in love but they were supposed to be rivals because of the competition, and then there's a fairy that helped them both. But there wasn't any romance that happened at our time", Kahoko sounded disappointed.

I had thought of the story that she just told me. "Did a fairy show up?", I asked, it is possible. I'm a supernatural being and maybe there are others.

Kahoko looked surprised and had stopped chewing her food. Does that mean there was? Most people would react like, 'that's ridiculous' or 'of course not, fairies aren't real after all'. "Silence means yes", I said.

Kahoko gulped in her food and said, "Uhh… you don't believe in such things right? I mean, it's imposs…" Kahoko got interrupted by something. I looked at the direction where she was staring and saw a fairy, wearing blue and holding a wand.

I looked back at Kahoko, deciding to not recognize the small creature. "Miss Kahoko?", I took her attention back to me.

"Uhh… ah! Ah, I mean, th- that's im-im-impossible!", Kahoko stuttered.

"Kahoko Hino! I need your help!", I heard the little being say.

"Huh? Lili", Kahoko said.

"Lili", I repeated what Kahoko said.

Kahoko looked at me. "I-It's nothing, I forgot something, I'll leave first", Kahoko said.

Before she ran I had took her hand and asked, "Can I come?".

Kahoko looked troubled by my request but I really want to come. "Kahoko!", the creature named Lili called making Kahoko agree.

We ran outside the university and went inside Seiso Academy. Kahoko followed the creature while I followed her. After a long run, we found ourselves at the back of the school buildings. I and Kahoko stood there frozen after seeing a body lying on the grass, the body pale.

"What happened?", Kahoko asked and rushed towards the body.

"I-I'm sorry, she collapsed after hearing what I said", another fairy, wearing pink, said.

"What should we do?", Lili asked Kahoko.

"Why are you asking me? I just came!", Kahoko said panicking.

"I'm sorrrryyyyy", the pink fairy said.

"This is your fault!", Lili said, waving his hands up and down.

"I didn't know she'll collapse! I haven't told her another thing yet!", the pink one cried. I guess they forgot that I was there.

"You two shut up and tell me what you're talking about", Kahoko shouted. "Yuu followed us, you know!".

At last she realized I was there. They all looked at my direction.

"He can't see us right", Lili asked Kahoko.

Silence took over. I rolled my eyes and just waited for them to react again. "AH! You must think I'm crazy! Please forget about what I said!", Kahoko said, realizing that if a normal person sees her, she looks crazy talking to herself.

I went to where Kahoko and the body are and checked the temperature of the body. She's not dead so, that's good. I can hear her heartbeat and its normal… actually it sounds like the beating heart of a sleeping person. I looked at the person. She's the girl that I took inside the house, why is she here? Never mind. "She's fine", I reassured them all.

"Thank goodness", they all said in unison.

I woke the girl up. She opened her eyes and sat up. She stared at me for a few seconds and she got all teary eyed and cried, "I won't see my other half anymore!".

"Huh?", was all I and Kahoko can say.

"D-don't worry, once the black string you have on your finger disappear, there should be another one to replace it", the pink fairy said, trying her best to smile.

"But… that hasn't happened before… the replacing of strings, but the red thread that has been cut happens if their other half suicide, but that isn't usual as well, because fate wouldn't connect two persons that the other half suicides and the other not", Lili said.

The girl frowned and continued crying. "Don't worry, maybe there's someone out there for you. Just wait and do your best to live", Kahoko comforted.

"It's unusual to have a black thread as your thread of fate", I said. The two fairies looked at me and asked in unison, "You can see us?".

"Yes", I said while taking the girl's hand.

"Why did you stayed quiet?", Kahoko and the fairies asked.

"It'll be rude of me if I intrude", I said. I can see a black thread on her pinkie finger and that it's cut. "You'll find your other half. Don't panic, it hasn't disappeared yet, see?", I told the girl. I don't know why I said that but I had a feeling I had to. "You might not know, the string still is looking for the other half that is perfect for you, that can explain why it's black and why it's broken", I said, trying my best to comfort the girl. I don't know what I'm saying, to tell the truth.

"You think?", the girl asked, she stopped crying.

I wish she didn't ask that. "Umm… I guess?", I said, my tone unsure. I slapped my forehead mentally.

She looked like she was about to cry again. "I-I shouldn't think of this kind of things", she said while standing up. "T-Thanks for comforting me", she said and started to run, I tried to catch her hand but failed.

"I'll be back, Miss Kahoko, go back to classes or else you'll be late. I'll handle her", I said and ran after the girl. I had chased her and lost sight of her. I followed my senses by trying to remember how she smells… the smell of her blood is sweet after all so I think I can see her easily. A few minutes later I stopped running and had smelled the sweet scent of her just nearby.

I saw her with other people, with a group of girls.

"You look dirty eww", a girl said.

"She looks ugly!", another girl said and the others laughed at the poor girl.

"Hey Kira why won't you continue swimming on the water fountain!", they laughed again.

The girl, Kira, looked like a wet chick. She was all wet from head to toe and she looked like she was about to cry again. Before she starts to cry, I went to her and removed the jacket I was wearing and covered her with it. All the girls looked surprised seeing me. I just noticed that this day is like the day of surprises for other people to see me.

"Who are you?", a girl with a pony tail asked, glaring at me.

"Why are you being all kind to", she pointed all over Kira, "Her", another girl asked.

"She's such a show off", another said.

Kira flinched at the word that the girl said. "I'm not a sh-", she said but was cut off by another girl, "Yes you are! Just because you're the niece of the school owner doesn't mean you can do anything you want!".

"Yeah! And now you're comforting yourself with him", another girl said pointing at me.

Okay, now I'm very annoyed by this group, what did this innocent looking girl do to make them say horrible things, I mean, just by looking at Kira; you'll think she's weak and all. She's thin and that she's like a cry baby and she… okay I don't know much about her. Don't judge the book by its cover after all.

"Will you girls please show me where the infirmary is?", I asked the girls politely.

"O-okay", they all answered and showed me the way by them going ahead.

I started walking but Kira just stayed rooted at her place. I took her arm and pulled her, she just followed me.

"Here's the infirmary", the girls said. It's amazing that they obeyed me so fast.

"Thank you", I said and pulled Kira inside the room. I saw the girls glared at Kira then left.

I had looked for a towel and had wiped it gently on her face. "Why are you helping me? Don't you think I look crazy?", Kira asked in a whisper.

I shook my head and continued wiping. I remember her saying that no one will care if she got sick. It must be because she was bullied that's why she said that. I know what it's like to be bullied and I felt the same way as she is now. To be bullied in class because you're the youngest and because you're adopted, I know that, there are many more but mostly that's where I had myself hurt, but now I'm used to it. Humans are cruel beings, to hurt their own by words even physically.

"Why?", she asked me, I looked at her and saw her staring at me.

I remained silent. The nurse came inside the room and said, "What happened, Sakura? Your uncle will get mad if he saw you like that, stay there, I'll look for clothes for you". The nurse left the room.

"I kept on troubling other people…", Kira said, smiling sadly. She looks like a kind person but why is she bullied?

The nurse came back and gave Sakura clothes. "She's going to change, let's go outside", the nurse said. I nodded and we both went out of the room. "Oh my, I need to go", the nurse said and looked at me, "Will you look after Sakura and before you two leave please close the infirmary. Her class is class 1-2", the nurse smiled at me and left.

"I'm done", I heard Kira whisper to herself. I knocked then entered. Now she's wearing civilian clothes and her uniform was inside a plastic bag.

Kira looked at me and said, "Nurse Joy is so kind, maybe because she likes my uncle", she laughed "Joke", she added.

"Are you okay?", I asked her.

She nodded. No, she's not okay, I said mentally. "Thanks for helping me… but you jacket is all wet… sorry", she apologized.

"It's fine", I took my jacket from her hand. "Why were you all wet?", I asked curious. When she ran she wasn't wet.

"I", she blushed and continued, "I tripped and fell on the pond, I tried drying myself near the fountain but my classmates saw me and thought I tried swimming in the fountain", she said and laughed.

That's… clumsy of her. "Be careful next time", I said. I saw her nod and her expression changed into a sad one.

I want to cheer her up before leaving but I don't know what to do, I don't even know why I want to help her, is it because she has been bullied or because she looked like the girl in my dreams/nightmares? I don't know but I have the feeling I need to. "Sit", I ordered her. She obeyed and stared at me.

"Want to know something?", I asked her. I guess saying something about what I want to do between Kahoko and Len is fine, she can help me think of something romantic.

"What? If you'll regret telling me…. please don't", she said. Why would I regret it if I decided it myself.

"I won't. Do you like romances?", I asked.

She nodded. "Yes… but I won't have my other half by my side…", she said, looking sad. So she's still thinking about what those fairies told her. "Do you think it's fine to have no love?", she asked, she had a worried expression.

"Hmm… I think it's not okay, but don't worry, maybe there's someone out there for you", I took her hand, it was soft. "You still have your string see?", I showed her.

"I can't see it", she admitted. Oh yeah… she's a human, forgot about that.

"I see… it's black and that it's short", I said. I lifted my hands and looked for my own red string of fate. I looked at her, "I don't have a red or black string… that's for sure, I can't see mine but I can see others. Maybe I was born without a partner", I said.

"Will you be okay?", she asked.

"Yes, as long as everyone around me are happy", I said.

"How can you see the string? I can't", Kira asked. She took my hands and looked at my fingers.

I got overboard; I should have shut my mouth. I had told her much about me but it's good that she hasn't realized that I was a celebrity, most people recognize me fast after staying with me for too long and after hearing my voice. I had to even make my voice low and always speak in a low volume so no one can recognize me. About the appearance, all I need is to change my hairstyle and wear glasses. Should I tell her?

"I… don't know", I said, I know lying isn't kind.

"Oh… I wish I can see them. I might see a real live romance right in front of me", she said, smiling a little.

"You want to see romance in front of your eyes? I know two people who need to realize they love each other", I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember the girl who was with me earlier, the red head girl? Her and my brother, I want them together", I said.

"Why?"

"I'm just annoyed by my brother always hiding. My brother loves her but Kahoko still hasn't realize that she has feelings for him… not yet. So I'm thinking of some things on how to put them together fast", I said.

"That's weird, how did you know that the girl likes your brother but she hasn't realized yet?", Kira asked, it seems that I got her attention.

"It's the way she talks about my brother, I had asked her earlier and for me it sounds like she likes him but she's not aware of the feelings yet. As for my brother, he's bad at showing his true feelings, he acts coldly toward the girl he likes", I told her.

Kira smiled and said, "That sound so cool if they were to end up together, it sounds romantic! Umm… why are you telling me this?". She realized so fast.

"I need help in making them end up together in a short period", I said. "Maybe you can help me? Since you look like a girl who knows many things when it comes to romance".

"Okay. I like romances. I want to know how your brother and Kahoko will end up together. Can you tell me more about them? They sound interesting", she said.

I looked at my watch. "Sure but maybe later… I'm late", I said, I nearly forgot about the class I'm about to teach.

"Ah sorry for keeping you too long", she said and stood up from the bed. We both went out of the infirmary and I locked the door.

"It's fine. Let's meet later, at the beach where we met last night at", I looked at my watch, "five? Is that fine? I need ideas soon", I said while walking with her.

"Okay, I'll meet you there", she said.

"Go to classes as well, and while in class, don't think of this until your classes are finished. I don't want to be the reason why you're failing", I said.

"But I didn't go to classes this morning", she admitted. We both stopped on our tracks.

"You what?", I said. Unbelievable, aren't she aware that her uncle might get mad? The way the nurse had talk was like her uncle was the strict type of man.

"I di-", she was about to repeat. "I heard you, don't cut classes! It's not good, okay?", I said.

She nodded. "I'll go to class"

"Good", I said. And with that we parted. She went to her class while I went to the university, which was just beside the academy, and entered the class I was to teach.

At the door I heard. "I heard Mr. Music Theory is absent for a month!", a student said.

"Yes! We'll have free time!"

"Hey let's go to the cafeteria!"

"Free time, free time, free time", they all said.

Are they really college students? I opened the door and entered the room. They all looked at me while I settled myself and wrote something on the board.

"How cute!", a girl squealed

"Who is he? I saw him with Hino this noon"

"Hino's brother?"

"Cute!"

I wrote on the white board:

"STOP CALLING ME CUTE. I'M YOUR MUSIC THEORY TEACHER FOR A MONTH. MY NAME IS GABRIEL YUU TSUKIMORI. NICE TO MEET EVERYONE"

"But you're so cute!", some girls said. Some giggled.

"How can you be our teacher? You look young", a guy said.

"Free time, free time, free time", some guys cheered.

And then I wrote:

"DON'T MIND THAT I'M YOUNG AND PLEASE STOP SAYING 'FREE TIME' ALL THE TIME!"

I sighed, I guess I need to get used to them. They're more childish than I am. Will I be able to survive being with them? Hmmm… maybe... sigh.

* * *

**I know that there wasn't too much KahoxLen in the first few chapters but i'm getting on it! I'm very sorry if there wasn't much...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please review! It'll help me... Any suggestions? I need some romantic suggestions on Kahoko and Len's date!**

**My mind is drifting into my science project, that's why I can't think of something romantic D:**

**LOL! See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... I decided not to delete the story and had created a new chapter... Yay!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 5**

**~Yuu POV~**

At five, I went straight to the beach and looked for the bench where Kira and I met. I saw Kira sitting on the bench, book on hand.

"Hey", I greeted.

She looked at me and smiled. "You came! Hi!". She greeted back. Of course I'll come, I'm the one who decided to meet here.

I sat beside her and asked, "Any ideas? It'll be helpful".

She became silent and after a few minutes she said, "It'll be romantic if they can go to a fancy restaurant and have a date, but that's a bit expensive".

"A fancy restaurant huh… I guess that's good", I said. "The problem with that is not the money, but how to make them both go to a restaurant".

"Hmm… I guess so", Kira said and made a thinking pose.

"I'll see what I can do. Tell me the details. Maybe tell me how the restaurant should look like, I'll see if I can look for a good one", I told her, agreeing.

"You'll take my idea?", She asked.

"Yes, don't you want to?", I asked her. She shook her head and told me how the restaurant should look like.

**~Author POV~**

Yuu had gone home after their conversation and opened his laptop. He searched for some fancy restaurant that'll look romantic and just near town. He found some but he didn't know if Kahoko and Len would like it.

"Something sweet was what Kira had said", Yuu told himself. After a few hours of searching, he had shut his laptop and went to his bed.

Yuu stood up after a few minutes and went to Len who was inside a music proof room and was practicing his violin. Yuu knocked three times and had called Len's name.

"Come in", Len said while positioning himself for another piece.

Yuu stood beside the door and said, "Does Kahoko Hino like's sweet things?".

"Yes, she has a tooth for sweet things. Why?", Len looked at Yuu.

"Nothing", Yuu said and closed the door.

Len shrugged and said, "What's with him?". _'I still can't get over about the fact that he's already finished college while I still don't'_, Len thought then started practicing again.

"That'll be easy, a cake shop", Yuu said, deciding not a restaurant but a cake shop.

The next morning, Kahoko went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Kahoko, you have mail", Kahoko's mother said. Kahoko took the letter from her mother's hands and read it.

"Meet me at The Cake Café… at four pm, by….", Kahoko read the letter. '_The hand writing is so good… but I wonder who's going to meet me'_, Kahoko thought.

At four, Kahoko went to The Cake Café with Shouko, just in case if the letter was a fake or something. Shouko told Kahoko that she'll stay at the entrance. When Kahoko went inside, she found someone waving at her, it was Len. Kahoko went to the table where Len was.

"Are you the one who sent me the letter?", Kahoko asked then looked at the entrance to see Shouko not there anymore. Kahoko got worried.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry about Fuyuumi, when you're heading here she motioned to me that she's leaving", Len said and took a sip at his coffee.

Kahoko stared at Len for a few seconds and then she said, "Shouko left?", with a surprised expression. Len just nodded and pointed at the chair paralleled to him, telling Kahoko to sit over there.

They were quiet and when a girl wearing a maid costume came to take their order, they both ordered coffee and strawberry cake for Kahoko, Len ordered cheese cake since Kahoko recommended him to eat one. When the maid came back with their order, Kahoko noticed the girl always looking at Len and somehow she felt annoyed by the maid's action. Len was unaware of both Kahoko and the maid, he was thinking of how to start a conversation.

Yuu was on his way home from the University and saw Sakura walking.

"You better watch your step", Yuu said behind Sakura, making Sakura jump a little from surprise. Sakura was reading a book on her way home.

"It's you again… ummm… what was your name again?", Sakura asked. She smiled a little and said, "Sorry… I forget names and dates, except for those people who are always with me; I don't forget their names, and I only remember dates that are easy to remember".

"I haven't told you my name yet, huh… I'm Gabriel Yuu Tsukimori, you can call me which name you would like", Yuu said.

"Oh… okay, I'll call you Yuu then, since it's easy to remember and it's short", Sakura said. Sakura started to walk then remembered. "Have you found a place yet? For their date?", she asked curiously.

"I haven't. Are you free? It'll be nice to look a place with a girl, since you're a girl, I can easily see how Kahoko would see the place that we're going to choose", Yuu said then grabbed Sakura's hand and went the other way.

Near the train station Yuu suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"_Why did you suddenly ask me to come here? And you forgot to put your name on the letter you wrote"_

"_I just felt like eating cakes. I thought that I don't need to write my name because I was going to give it to you personally, but your mother took it"_

"_Oh….Why write it…"…._

Yuu followed the two familiar voices he was hearing, he was sure that it wasn't just his mind reading that he hears voices, since they were having a decent conversation.

Yuu stopped on his tracks when the conversation stopped.

"What's wrong?", Sakura asked Yuu who was looking around the place.

"They're together…", Yuu said merely a whisper.

"Huh?"

Yuu looked at Sakura then looked at a cake shop just across them. Yuu raised his hand and pointed at the cake shop. "Look", he said, more like an order.

Sakura looked at where Yuu was pointing and said in response, "Oh".

_H-he made a move without me knowing_, Yuu said to himself while observing the two violinists inside the cake shop. Len and Kahoko were just beside the window where Yuu and Sakura can see them.

"Oh… so you made a move on them already", Sakura said while observing the two violinist.

Len and Kahoko stood up quietly. Then after a few moments they were out the cake shop.

Sakura stared at the two and then suddenly felt someone dragging her away the two violinists. "Eh?", was all Sakura can say.

"Don't say eh… if they were to see me, they might think I'm following them!", Yuu said dragging Sakura, not knowing where they'll both go.

"I know spying isn't good… but it's nice you managed to put them in a cake shop…"

Yuu looked at Sakura, surprised to see a pout on the girls face.

"And not a restaurant…", Sakura complained in a childish way.

Yuu stopped walking and had let go of Sakura's arm. "I didn't put them in a cake shop and didn't plan them going there, don't wear such a face", Yuu pinched both of Sakura's cheeks, making Sakura's face look funny.

Sakura blushed by the sudden action her friend did. "Thath hurths!", Sakura complained with a childish pout on her face again.

Yuu took his hand of the girl's face and asked her, "Want to watch my brother and Kahoko get together today?".

Sakura made a worried look and asked, "Is that all right?".

"Yup, I think I know where they are", Yuu said then started walking. _I know where they are_, he thought to himself.

They had found Kahoko and Len together at the park, still quiet, walking by each other. Yuu and Sakura kept their distance away from Len and Kahoko so they won't be noticed by the two.

After a few minutes they both complained in unison, "Why won't they just hold hands?".

Len took Kahoko's hand as if he heard the two complained. With the sudden contact, Kahoko blushed and held Len's hand.

_This is embarrassing, I wonder what Kahoko is thinking_, Len thought to himself.

_This is awkward but I wonder what Len is thinking_, Kahoko thought to herself.

"They're thinking the same...", Yuu said forgetting that he wasn't alone.

Beside Yuu, Sakura looked at Yuu and asked, "You think so?".

Yuu looked at Sakura, _I know_, he thought.

Kahoko and Len sat on a bench. They both kept quiet and both avoided eye contact.

"Nothing would happen", Yuu and Sakura said in unison again.

"Hmm… if I were to write a story, right now I want them to secretly take a peek at each other and then they'll meet each other's eye… I think it's kind of old but still it'll be romantic… Then they'll kiss!", Sakura said then blushed beside Yuu. They were just behind a big tree, enough for Len and Kahoko to not notice them.

"If I were to write a story about them and I was Len, I would make a move by asking the girl to be my girlfriend now. That way everything's done", Yuu said coldly, feeling that he was now wasting time.

Sakura leaned on the tree. "You want them together… Why do you want to rush things? I mean, confessing isn't that easy if you're really serious… well, I think that explains why he won't say anything", she said while looking at the grass.

"Love is a troublesome matter. It's been three years since he knew what he felt, yet he can't make a move. He once even looked dead when he heard about the news that someone confessed to his beloved Kahoko. All I hear from him was that girl and her music…", Yuu said leaning at the tree as well.

"That sound cute", Sakura said, she put her hands together. "That just mean that he loves her… it's amazing that he felt the same for three years!" Sakura looked at Yuu, "He cares for her a lot, right? You know, she's lucky with your brother because she is loved by him so much! Love isn't troublesome at all!"

"More like his feelings kept on growing… And love is troublesome, if you got rejected you'll feel hurt even though it's just in your mind", Yuu said.

"Have you been rejected?", Sakura asked.

Yuu looked at her after the sudden question. "No… but I've rejected plenty of girls, they said they feel hurt even though it's not real, even though it's just in their minds. They're too troublesome too", Yuu said.

Sakura giggled and said, "You must be popular! Anyway, you don't look like you like love and relationships, did something happen when you were young?", Sakura asked.

Yuu gave a little thought about her question then suddenly asked, "Why are you asking me? We're talking about Len and Kahoko here".

"Eh?", Sakura said. She put her hand on her head, "Oh… sorry", Sakura apologized and put her hands down.

"I'm really bothered by them… I would have just bound them together with a chain if they won't make a move, that way they can't do anything but be together. But that's impossible", Yuu said, looking back at the two violinists.

"That's mean, it's like you're treating them like dogs", Sakura said and took a look at the violinists as well. She had though that Yuu wanted to put a collar on both Kahoko and Len.

Len looked at Kahoko, his hand was still on hers. He smiled then frowned. He took all his courage and prepared himself to say the magic words. "Kahoko, I-"

Kahoko looked at Len then asked, "What?"

"I…."

"Hmm?"

"Darn you Len, just say it so you two can have a date and I would be free from your fantasies of Kahoko being your girlfriend", Yuu whispered.

"I wonder what they're talking about", Sakura asked herself.

"I… want to drink", Len said. _I really can't say it_, Len said, pale pink hue painted on his cheeks. He stood up and told Kahoko he'll be back. On his way to a vending machine, Yuu felt a gloomy atmosphere when Len passed over them. Yuu sighed after knowing that Len didn't notice him.

"Let's dismiss", Yuu told Sakura.

"O-okay", Sakura said. Yuu knew that she wants to see more but he's already positive that there won't be anything that interesting when Len comes back.

…

"Yuu…I feel kinda sick… can you check if I'm okay? You're a doctor anyway", Len asked Yuu in the library.

Yuu shifted his attention from the book to Len. Len did look paler than the usual. "You're going to pay me a million for a checkup", Yuu said extending a hand towards Len while waiting for the payment.

Len stared at Yuu in disbelief. "You became greedy with money…", Len mumbled.

"I'm joking, let's go to your bedroom and see what's wrong", Yuu said. On their way to Len's room, Yuu asked Senri to take his medical kit to Len's room.

'_at least look like you really joked'_, Yuu heard Len thought.

Len laid on his bed and did what Yuu had told him to. After a few minutes of checking what was wrong, Yuu stared at the results and gave Len a questioning look.

"What?", Len asked after seeing his brother's expression.

"That's odd. There's nothing wrong… have your dizziness fade?", Yuu asked.

Len stared at the ceiling for a few seconds then said, "It's gone… what did you do?".

"Nothing… I just took all the necessary information from you and checked your temperature", Yuu said. Yuu wondered what happened to Len and got worried. _'Did I do anything to him? I didn't cook any food today so that's not it… and if I did cook, nothing bad would happen…'_, Yuu thought. "Never mind, maybe you're just tired", Yuu said.

"But I didn't do anything that is tiring… maybe it's the cheesecake", Len said sitting up.

"Cheesecake?", Yuu repeated.

Len laid back to his bed then said, "I-it's nothing". Yuu heard his brother's heart beating faster and saw a blush on his brother's face.

"Well then… I guess I'll go to my room now. Just rest and no more practices for tonight", Yuu ordered and left the room.

'_Let's just forget what happened to him… maybe it's just stress. I am positive that I didn't do anything strange today other than follow them like a stalker, that's unus… ouch!'_, Yuu thought after tripping.

"What the hell… who'd put a chain here? It's dangerous", Yuu mumbled then grabbed the chain. He followed the chain and saw the chain went through the thick wall towards Len's room. Yuu pulled the chain then heard a loud thud.

'_Ouch!'_, Yuu heard Len thought, _'What pulled me?'_

"Oh oh… did I just… it must be my imagination", Yuu said to himself.

Len was in his room rubbing his head that hit the floor. He felt something pulled him then fell from the bed. Len stood up then heard a sound… a sound of a chain being pulled. And after a few seconds he was following his hand towards the wall. _'M-my body is moving on its own!'_, Len thought then tried to stop before his hand hit the wall. "Wha- what is this?", Len said after seeing a thick black bracelet on his left wrist. Len tried taking it off but he failed. He gave up then went back to his bed. "Maybe Yuu had put it on me while he was checking me… I'll make him take it off", Len mumbled to himself then drifted to sleep.

On Yuu's side, he saw the chain go in the wall again. His eyes grew wide, he let go of the chain he was holding then followed the other side of it. He went out of the mansion. He looked around to see if there were people, after knowing that there's no one watching, he flew to the sky and followed the silver chain.

At the end of the chain, he was in Kahoko's room. Kahoko was asleep and he thanked God that she was or else he would have given Kahoko a bad image of him. On Kahoko's wrist he saw a thick black bracelet and the chain were connected to it. Yuu went closer to have a closer look on the bracelet and noticed a familiar cross symbol.

'_It's been a long time that I've seen that symbol… about when I was six, I think'_, Yuu thought calmly. He took some steps away from Kahoko then he remembered what he had said at the park. _I would have just bound them together with a chain if they won't make a move, that way they can't do anything but be together_, he remembered. "I-I did this?", he said surprised.

Yuu accidentally hit a book and it fell on the floor with a thud.

Kahoko woke up by the sound and saw her book on the floor and that her window was open.

"… I must have forgotten to close the window", Kahoko said, she stood up and closed the window, after that she went back to bed and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Okay... this was unexpected since I've changed the plot because i forgot the original one xD But i think i can do this...

hmmm... what i did last month was really disturbing, isn't it? oh well... I'll do my best to finish this :)

I hope you enjoyed! See ya in the next chapter!

Ah, and please review and tell me what you think, because somehow I think it' boring because it's long... and if you have any romantic idea's... tell me! I'll need it xD since i haven't been seeing good romances lolz


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school and other things... **

**Well... here goes the continuation!**

**A bit shorter than the other chapters xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 6**

**~Yuu POV~**

Morning…. I can sense it because of the sound of birds chirping, I can hear someone jogging from outside and, nearby, I can hear someone stomping… it stopped… then with a sudden bang, my door opened. I remained laid on my bed and let the person who entered my room walk around. The person remained quiet and then suddenly…

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, the sun is up!", he said with a sarcastic tone. He opened the curtains widely and let the morning sun raise hit me. I covered myself with my blanket and hid from the sun.

"If you won't stand up I'll open the windows as well", he warned. So he knew that I hate the sun. I sat up and stared at Len who is glaring at me and was holding the curtains open.

"… What?", I asked. I rubbed my eyes and stared at Len.

Len stared at me then started, "You already know why I'm here waking you… you always do… well?".

I closed my eyes because of the brightness. So he noticed that, never mind that. "Do you mind?", I told Len. Len had let the curtain fall and crossed his arms. I opened my eyes and stared at his right wrist. He had the same black bracelet like Kahoko's and I can see the silver chain that was attached to it. "What's the problem?", I asked, uninterested.

"You're staring at the problem, Yuu", Len said and raised his right wrist and pointed at the bracelet. "It's troublesome, why'd you put something like this on my wrist? It's very disturbing".

"I didn't put that on you and yes I can see that it's very disturbing to have a chain attached to you", I said.

"Chain? Where?", Len asked looking at his wrist. So he can't see the chain but I can. Does that mean Kahoko can't see it too? Well then, that is good. Len looked at me and glared. "Don't joke around. I want this thing to get off me".

I stood up and tried to take the thing off of Len. When I tried taking it off, it won't. "What did you do?", I asked Len.

"Nothing, it just won't go off, I tried cutting it with some scissors but it still won't cut the leather", Len said.

"Stay still", I told Len and used a little strength to break it but it won't do. I sighed and tried it again, I had used more strength but it still won't break. That's odd, mostly things break when I used my strength to that level. And my last attempt it to break it using my true strength. I pulled the leather yet it didn't break.

"Are you okay, Yuu?", Len asked, his face turned pale white.

"Yes", I answered. I should be the one asking him. "What's wrong? Your face is pale white…", I asked.

"I… can I tell you something?", Len asked, I nodded. "H-how strong are you?"

I blinked a couple of times and remained silent. He noticed how much force I made to just take that thing off? I should remain quiet.

Len started again. "When we were young… I saw you lift a car", Len said. I can hear his heart racing, is it because of fear?

I sighed and said, "So you saw me lift the car… I thought no one did… ". I had let go of his wrist and stared directly into his eyes. "I'm sorry Len" and after saying those words I used hypnotism to erase that part of his memory and to erase what he saw just now. "Forget the times you saw me doing inhuman things in the count of three, wake up… 1… 2… 3", I whispered and snapped my fingers.

"Now what? I can't have this on me all the time", Len said. I can see that his fear had faded in just a second. So my hypnotism is effective.

"We'll just have to take your hand cut for it to be removed", I said.

Len remained silent for a few seconds then said, "I'd rather have this on me than have my hand cut".

Good boy, don't make me worry about that yet. "That's through then… let's eat breakfast", I told Len and left the room.

At the afternoon, I took a walk around the park since there were no classes. I got bored and took a turn then I heard a little girl telling fairytales to her mother. They were quite far away but I can hear the little girl telling a story of a princess taken by the prince. I took my ipod on and then started to play music. When I reached a big tree, I felt someone bump at my back. I took my earphone off and turned around to see a girl holding a book on her left hand and a cupcake on her right hand.

"Ouchie", she said while rubbing her forehead with her hand that was holding her book.

"Kira", I said unconsciously. She looked up at me and stared at me for a while.

"Ah! Yuu, right?", she asked me and took a bite of her cupcake.

I ended up staring at her eat her cupcake. It has too much chocolate on the top and it has some sprinkles on it. Staring at the cake, it made me think that it looked too sweet.

"What's wrong?", she asked me.

"That looks too sweet", I said.

"It is", she smiled. "Want some?", she offered me.

"No thanks", I said. I never liked things that are too sweet. "Do you have time?", I asked.

"Uhh… yeah, why?", she asked.

"Let's play a game, I just had thought of it", I said and led her to a bench under the big tree.

We both sat down. "The game is like a story telling game, I tell a scene and after that you'll add another scene, after you I'll add another again. We'll take turns in telling a scene but it shouldn't end into a violent scene", I said telling her what she needs to do.

"So we're just going to connect it all? That'll be exciting", she smiled.

I took two bracelets from my pocket. "Before we start, I want to give you something", I said and handed her one bracelet.

"Oh thanks", she said. She looked at it a little more and saw a small cross. "There's a small golden cross with a small red rose at the middle. Cute!", she said while admiring the bracelet.

I took the bracelet from her and planned on putting it on her but the other bracelet stick to hers. "They're magnets", I explained, obviously she can see that.

"Cool!", she said and separated the two magnet bracelets.

While putting the bracelet on her again, I said, "You must wear this when we're playing".

"Is that another instruction?", Kira asked.

"Hmm… yes", I said.

"Okay! Let's play then", Kira said.

"You can start the story", I said while putting the other bracelet on me.

"Let's see…. Is it okay to make it a romance slash supernatural?", she asked me.

I gave a thought of it for a while then decided it'll be fine as long as the characters are safe. "Yes, but keep in mind that no one should get hurt physically and that the scenes should be interconnected", I said.

"Okay… but why?", she asked.

"I just don't like violence", I replied.

"Oh… okay… then I'll start the story. There was this girl… she was walking and while walking she remembered that she forgot something from her part time job. She ran to go back at her job place and accidentally bumped on a guy", she said while flipping the pages of her book.

"My turn", I said. "The guy looked back at the girl and glared at her saying 'Watch where you're heading'"

"The girl apologized and bowed down without even looking at the guy, saying sorry over and over again", she said.

"The guy looked at the girl and he knew who she was and said… what's the name of the girl?", I asked Kira.

"Hmm… name… will Sarah do?", she asked me.

"Okay. The guy said 'Sarah?'. And watched the girl stand up straight", I said.

"Wow, it's getting interesting", she said then chuckled. "What should be the name of the guy?"

"Let's name him Gideon", I said then she continued the story.

"The girl recognizes the voice and looked up at the guy saying 'Gideon? Why are you here?'", she told the story and tried voicing the character Sarah.

"' I'm here to buy something', Gideon said and they entered the shop where Sarah works", I said.

"' What are you going to buy?', Sarah asked Gideon, smiling", Kira said.

"Gideon looked around the shop and saw something that was cute, 'isn't it obvious? I'm here to buy a ring', Gideon said while looking at the cute ring that was displayed", I said.

"Sarah felt a sudden pain that she's not familiar with and said 'oh yeah, silly me! Who is it for?'", Kira said. I can see that she's enjoying the game and that she's really making it a romance.

"'It's a secret', Gideon replied and looked at the other jewelry that were displayed", I said.

"Hmmm… after hearing what Gideon said, Sarah excused herself and left to look for the thing she forgot", Kira said.

I added, "Gideon watched Sarah as she left him standing there…. Let's end it here".

"Eh? But isn't it unfinished?", Kira asked.

"Yes", I answered while standing up. "Your uncle might look for you, it's getting dark", I said while looking at the orange sky.

"Aww… and I want to play", Kira pouted but laughed.

"We'll meet again. Our story is still not finished and that it's just the beginning. The story will be the reason why I'll look for you if you had time", I said.

"Okay! I'll wait for you then… but how will you know if I have time?", Kira asked.

"I'll know it eventually… bye", I said and waved my hand while starting to leave.

"Bye! See you again Yuu!", I heard her say her bye and started running the opposite direction.

**~Author POV~**

While running, Sakura Kira had passed by Kahoko without her knowing. Kahoko was walking. She was heading to her part time job.

Kahoko was staring at the bracelet which she can't take off and wondered who had put it on her and how will she take it off. Her mind was so occupied because of the leather bracelet that was around her wrist that she didn't even pay attention to where she was heading. The shop where she was working was just across the road and knowing that there was no car that was passing by she crossed the road. But before she can take her second step, she was stopped by a strong arm and was pulled back. She saw a car pass by just in front of her and was nearly hit by it, luckily someone has stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? Kill yourself?", a familiar voice said behind Kahoko.

"Len!", Kahoko blushed and turned around to see him. "Sorry", she apologized and bowed down repeating the word over and over again.

"S-stop doing that", Len said.

"Oh… sorry", Kahoko stood straight and looked at him. "What are you doing here?", Kahoko asked.

Len looked at the store behind him. Kahoko looked at the store as well. "A jewelry store… what are doing in there?", Kahoko asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to buy jewelry", Len answered and put both of his hand in his pockets.

"Oh…", Kahoko laughed. "For who?", She asked.

Len blushed but it was not seen by Kahoko. "T-that's a s-secret", Len mumbled.

"A secret, huh? I wonder if it's for a girl", Kahoko wondered and felt a sudden feeling of jealousy.

"Well… it is for a girl", Len looked away from Kahoko.

Kahoko stared at Len for a few seconds then looked down at her boots. "What a lucky girl she is", Kahoko said and gave a small smile.

Len whispered to himself, "I'd be glad if she'll accept it".

Kahoko heard what Len said and looked at his face. "She'll accept it! Don't think that she won't because if she were…", Kahoko blushed and added, "Nevermind", she said.

Len looked at the girl and wondered what she was going to say. "I'd better go, I left something. Bye Tsukimori!", Kahoko said and turned around, crossed the road and entered the music store where she was working.

After a few moments, Len just realized that he was staring at the store for a long time. He shook his head to clear his head and started heading home. "I wonder when I can give it", Len asked himself.

* * *

**Well... what do you guys think?**

**Well... if you know whats behind this story, TELL ME! Yuu is keeping his plans to himself... D: ... does he have one?**

**LOL**

**Len and Kaho moments will be here more often in the next coming chapters! Yay! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Chapter 7 of magnet is here! But no Kaho and Len moments o.O only Len and Yuu moments xD but still, i hope you guys will read it :)

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 7**

At the Tsukimori mansion, on the terrace there stands the violin prodigy, Len Tsukimori, and on the roof there sat the adopted brother of the prodigy, Yuu Tsukimori. Both were so consumed with their own thoughts that they didn't notice that their maids were calling for them over and over again.

"Master, master! It's dinner time, please go to the dinning room!", a maid knocked at Len's room but Len didn't recognize that the maid was there and was calling for him.

In the other rooms... "Have you seen young master?", asked Raven. "No I haven't... What if something bad happened to him!", Senri said panicking more. "You guy's should calm down. Young master, Yuu, is a smart boy. Ever since he was young, he haven't had a scratch on him even for once. He doesn't get himself in danger so calm down", another maid said. "Young master is after all a celebrity so he wont get himself injured. Master Len is in his room right now. I wonder what they're both thinking, we haven't heard them play a peice since this morning. Do you think they're both in love?", a maid asked giggling. "If the masters heard you, you'll get a death glare", all of them said at the giggling maid.

"I'll eat dinner", Yuu said behind all the maids that were looking for him.

"Y-yes young master!", all of them said at once and hurriedly went to the dinning table to set all the food.

At the dinning table, Len and Yuu were both eating quietly. The maids seemed like they wanted to ask the two boys if they were all right, but none of them had the courage to talk to their masters because the last time they disturbed them was when they nearly got fired.

"It's interesting that they wont make a move because they're scared of being fired", Yuu said outloud for Len to hear him.

"That explains why they wont ask troublesome things like before", Len said.

"At least it's a bit peaceful", Yuu said then took a bite of his dinner.

They remained quiet again for a few minutes. "You met Kahoko earlier, right? What happened?", Yuu asked Len.

"H-how did you know? Nothing happened... she just nearly got herself hit by a car, good think she wasn't hit", Len answered.

Len saw Yuu had a surprised expression after he said that Kahoko got nearly hurt. "She's safe", Len said.

"But why?", Yuu asked himself outloud.

"Why what?", Len asked.

"Why did she nearly got an accident when I made sure nothing bad will happen to what I did?", Yuu asked Len, not aware that he should be keeping it from Len.

Len stared at Yuu and tried to comprehend what he just said, yes it was simple, but it was really confusing. "What you did?", Len asked after a few seconds.

Yuu stood up and said, "That has nothing to do with you, please forget it". And Yuu walked away.

"Huh?", Len was left dumbfounded.

**~Len POV~**

After dinner I went to a soundproof room and practiced my violin. After practicing I decided to go to bed.

Why is Yuu being all worked up by Kahoko nearly getting into an accident? Don't tell me he loves her as well? No, no, Yuu has no interest in girls... but why? Well.. he can care because of me? But he said something about him making sure that nothing bad will happen to what he did, what does that mean? What did he do? Is he the reckless driver? That's not possible since he doesn't know how to drive a car, does he? Gah! Stop thinking!

"What the hell are you doing here? I didn't even heard you knock!", I said, surprised.

I was thinking too much that I didn't noticed Yuu entering my room. My room was dark and there were no lights on, the room was only illuminated by the moon. He stood there quietly, his back facing the light of the moon. I cant see his face but I know it's him, even though I knew it was him, I screamed like an idiot.

He stared at me and after a few seconds I just can't help but stare at him back. I noticed that his eyes turned crimson red while I stare at them. I wanted to look away but I can't. My body wont move even if I wanted to. What's happening to me?

"Your beloved will leave this world soon", he said.

"What do you mean? Is this some kind of joke, Yuu?", I asked him, I wanted to believe that it was a joke but most part of me is aware that he's not joking.

"Are you aware of who I am?", he asked me.

I laughed. I was able to move my body again. "Yuu, you're not funny so stop acting", I said.

"Heh... I'm not acting", he said. Before I can say a word, he had pinned me down on my bed, in just mere seconds, and said, "I need to drink".

"Drink?", I repeated. I know that this situation isn't a joke anymore, especially if I'm starting to imagine some scary things about Yuu. I wanted to push him so I tried, but there was no effect, as if I didn't even touch him, he didn't make a single budge and base on his expression, it's like I didn't touch him. He still had the same expression, the same calm expression... scary. I can feel danger was near and my senses are telling me to yell for help.

"Yes", he answered. "I need something to keep me up and not do something like killing someone to satisfy myself".

"Satisfy yourself by killing?", I gulped.

He sat in an indian seat position and had let me sat up. "Yes... to satisfy myself now, I need at least 3 people", he answered.

"3?", I said, "You're going to ki-", he covered my mouth.

"At least 3 people to prevent myself from killing one", he said.

"And my beloved is your target? If you dont get three?", I asked.

"Well.. yeah, I guess", he said and stared at me with those crimson eyes of him. "I guess you know who that girl is... ne?".

"Kahoko... but it's still possible that it's our parents...", I said.

"I can't harm the people who took care of me while I'm still ignorant. Yup, Kahoko, she looks tasty", Yuu said. Now I think like we're acting. Why did I felt so scared? maybe he got those crimson contacts and had put it on and scared me.

"They're no contacts, Len, I'm practically aware that I'm not human... I guess you already know that", he said, I must've said that outloud, did I?

"Ha! Like I'll believe that... you sometimes dont act human, for example, you had finished your studies earlier than me. Don't think that way", I said then ruffled his hair.

"Stop it! It's annoying, I am not a dog", he said and gave me a glare that I haven't seen from him since birth.

I took my hand away. "Sheesh... what did you ate that made you act like this?", I asked him.

"Not ate... think. Because of thinking too much of you and that red head, I ended up doing some things that drains my energy fast. Anyway, since you bought this for her, go confess to her or something before I start haunting her down", he said. I saw him holding the thing I bought back at the jewelry store.

"Give me that", I said and grabbed the thing from him. "Stop acting and go to your room", I told him.

He stood up and offered his hand to me. "I am not joking and I want to end this in an easier way, Len. I'll tell you a secret of mine and I'll give you something in return", he said and grabbed my polo shirt. I felt dizzy after that and when I opened my eyes, I was not in my room anymore, neither am I in my house...

...

Ten years ago, Yuu was still six back then and I was ten. I saw Yuu standing on a tree looking directly at the full moon. He wore back clothes back then, as always.

I went near him. "What are you doing up there? Its dangerous!", I told him.

He looked down on me and just nodded at me. He jumped from the tree branch and landed just in front of me with ease. "What were you doing standing there? And how did you climb up there?", I asked him. He was small back then and you can't imagine him doing stunts like jumping from a tree nor climbing one since he looked so fragile.

His answer was a shook of his head. I saw a black smubge near his lips and his face was dirty because of some black thing.

"You're dirty... let's clean you up. Mother wouldn't want it if you're this dirty", I said and took his hand and lead him to a bathroom near the kitchen.

"Why are you so dirty?", I asked him while reaching for the switch to open the lights.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him shook his had again and then suddenly the lights opened even though I haven't turned them on. I felt something sticky and wet on my hand and looked at it. There were some red liquid on my hand and I didn't know where I got them.

When I looked at Yuu, he was covered with the same red liquid that was on my hand. My eyes widen from shock.

He took a towel from the cabinet and wiped my hand. "Don't tell mother and father about this", he said. It was the first time I heard his voice, but since I was shocked, I didn't have the chance to be happy.

I saw my hand shaking on his. "What is your answer?", he asked me. I tried nodding and tried to prevent myself from screaming.

The towel he used to wipe my hand were already set aside and I saw him took another towel. He had wet the towel and wiped the red liquid from his face and hands.

"W-where did you got that blood on you? Are you okay?", I asked him when I was able to calm myself a bit.

He didnt answer me and just kept on wiping the blood. After wiping the blood and was satisfied with how clean he looked, he took his clothes off and wore his dark blue robe that was in the bathroom. He took the two towels that were now stained with blood and his clothes that had some blood on and stared walking away. I followed him to where he was heading.

We were both outside the house and he still kept on walking. He stopped when we were both inside a dark forest. He looked back at me for a second and then he started walking deeper into the woods. I made sure that I was right behind him.

After a few minutes of walking, I found myself at a clearing. Yuu stood still for a while and then I saw him smelling the towels that he was carrying. I don't know why I felt calm back then. It was at the middle of the night and we were both away from the house, especially somewhere I didn't know. I saw him ripping his clothes and the towels to pieces and threw it on the ground.

I was about to ask him something, but the sudden fire that came from his clothes and towels distracted me. Those cloth just started to burn without anyone throwing fire at it.

"S-stop the fire! It'll burn the forest!", I said, scared. I ran towards the fire but Yuu had stopped me. He held me firm, away from the fire and a few minutes the fire was gone, as well as his clothes and the towels.

The next morning I woke up very tired and that everything that happened last night seemed like a dream when I saw Yuu, eating his breakfast quietly like always. After that night, he started to talk to me in whispers and play with me.

While playing toy cars with Yuu... "Len! Yuu! Did you two play with the towels that were in the bathroom?", mother asked from the kitchen.

Me and Yuu just sat frozen on the floor, toy cars on hand. I looked at Yuu and Yuu looked at me.

"No!", we both answered in unison then continued playing.

"Umm... Len", Yuu called me and said, "Please forget about what happened... and promise to not say a word". He looked at me with pleading eyes and I just can't help seeing him as a girl.

"O-okay", I still stared at me and I snapped, "Stop staring at me like that, you're making me feel gay!"

Yuu looked at the toy car he was holding and then he smiled at first, after a few seconds he burst into laughter. I felt my cheeks were feeling hot.

"What's funny?", I asked him. This was the first time I saw him smile and laugh, and I think I'd rather have him quiet now.

He stood up and kept on laughing. He shouted, "Brother Len is gay!".

"Hey!", I said. He ran away while laughing.

* * *

Okay, is it bad? xD I tried making it funny but i think i really failed xD

Sorry for no Kaho and Len moments, please forgive me!

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the supper late update! D: I was too busy with school and now I have graduation practices... Sorry! well... on with the story...**

**KahoxLen moments has lessen again "OTL**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 8**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I just closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was not in my room neither am I in my house. Where am I exactly? The place is beautiful though. You can smell the scent of flowers everywhere and in front of me there's a beautiful fountain. The moon was beautiful as well. I looked at everything around me and it looks like a park. How did I end up in a park?

Thinking too much is making my lap hurt... my lap hurt? I looked down and saw Len's head resting peacefull... Gah! when did Len get there?

"Hino?", he asked while rubbing his eye.

"Wh-what?", I asked him.

"Why are you here?", Len asked still in a daze.

"Wh-Why are you asking me?", I said, "I should be the one asking!"

Len stayed in his position. "Umm... Len?", I wanted him to stand up but I also wanted to stay like this for a little longer.

"Yes?", Len asked me.

"Where are we?", I asked. Maybe he knows where we are.

He sat up and looked around. "Hmmm... I don't know this place".

"Eh!", I said, surprised.

**~Authors POV~**

While hiding behind some bushes, sitting on the ground, Yuu was with the sleeping Sakura not knowing how to wake her and how to look after Len and Kahoko just a few steps from him.

"Well... at least I know that the story we did happened between Kahoko and Len", Yuu said.

Kahoko and Len stood up and they both started to wander around the park that Yuu actually made using a bit of his magic.

"I hope they wont go too far... I haven't thought of how it should look like", Yuu whispered to himself.

"Hmm...", Sakura said while on Yuu's arms.

Yuu looked at her and saw her still sleeping... he thought that he needs her to come up with something that can put Len and Kahoko together now that both of Len and Kahoko are under his virtual world.

Yuu stared at Sakura for a few seconds and leaned towards her, whispering to her ear, "Kira please wake up".

Sakura openned her eyes and sat up as soon as she heard him, resulting to her hitting her head on Yuu's chin. "Ouch!", both whined.

"Wah! it's you!", Sakura said in surprise while rubbing her aching head.

"Hn...", Yuu answered.

Sakura stared at Yuu for a while and then asked, "What's your name again?", with a questioning look.

Yuu looked away from her and thought, _I thought you had mentioned my name already... so it was you and not Yuu..._. He looked back at her and said, "You've forgotten my name already... My name is Yuu".

"Oh right! I remember now! Ah! Where am I?", Sakura said while looking around.

"You're in my world", Yuu said while rubbing his chin.

"Ooohhh... cool! You're world... I still must be dreaming", Sakura said and pinched herself... "Ouch... A realistic dream".

"Don't pinch yourself", Yuu said and took both of Sakura's hands. "Listen here, you're in my world and dont ask questions about it. I'm really a magician if you'll call it that. I made this world only for us..." he paused and tried to take a look at where Len and Kahoko are.

"U-us?", Sakura said with a blush.

"Yes, us and them", Yuu said while pointing at Kahoko and Len just beside the virtual fountain.

Sakura nodded and said, "Okay... Ah! H-" Sakura's words were cut off with Yuu's hand covering her mouth.

"Please don't be too noisy, it'll be better if they wont hear nor see us", Yuu said with a serious expression making Sakura nod even though she doesn't understand what was happening.

"Okay... but how did you make this world? I wanna know! I didn't know that magicians were true!", Sakura said in a whisper.

"Didn't I just said no questions?", Yuu said and sighed.

Sakura stared at Yuu and said, "That was a question".

Yuu blinked a few times and said, "Huh?".

"That also is a question, at least based on the tone you said it", Sakura said in a serious expression.

"Stop that", Yuu said with an annoyed tone. _I didn't expect you to take it seriously and I was refering to the virtual world_, Yuu thought.

"Okay", Sakura answered.

"Do you have the bracelet with you?", Yuu asked Sakura.

Sakura took her left hand from Yuu and said, "Yep! Here, I always wear it".

"Good. I need you to think of a story, and this time I want you to relate it to the both of them",Yuu pointed at Len and Kahoko. Sakura looked at the violinists and nodded.

"Why?", Sakura asked.

"Because the bracelet has magic in it. If we both tell a story together, the story we made happens at the both of them. The bracelets power is to put our stories together and to bring two halves into one whole... at least that's how I want it to work", Yuu tried explaining everything in an easier way for Sakura to understand.

"The bracelets power, huh? It's made of magnets because it means to attract?", Sakura asked.

Yuu put his bracelet on him and let it stick to the other bracelet that was on Sakura. "Didn't think of it that way, but yes, it can also be that", Yuu said.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, it's like controlling peoples fate. It's not good to decide on people's futures. I think it's wrong", Sakura said.

"It's because when I was in Vienna stuck with Len, Len kept on thinking about a certain red head which made me want them to end up together because I think love is just a stupid emotion that makes people crazy for another person. I think it's completely a stupid feeling. If they're together, I think I wont see Len in such a hopeless state like when we were in Vienna", Yuu said irritated at the memory of seeing Kahoko inside Len's head.

"That's all?", Sakura said. "And love isn't a stupid feeling as you say! Romance is something heartwarming and love is really a great feeling", Sakura added angrily.

"For you, that's how it feels. For me, it's only stupid and it can aslo hurt people", Yuu said.

"Yes, love can also hurt...", Sakura said and continued, "But it doesn't mean you should control people so they'll be not hopeless. To be honest, I think what you are doing is nonesense. You're controlling people because they bother you? Thats not good".

Yuu looked at Sakura straight in the eye and said, "I'm doing this for Len's happiness as well. I'm not doing this because I'm irritated but I'm doing this because I want them together as in no separations. I failed at love and that's why I say negative things about it. I don't want my brother to fail at it. I know he has difficulties in showing his true feelings but I wont let him fail at it as well", Yuu said seriously. He sighed. _Why am I telling her these things? She has nothing to do with it_.

"You were heartbroken?", Sakura asked and her anger had disappeared.

Yuu blushed after hearing Sakura. "Yes", he answered.

Sakura hugged Yuu and said, "Aww... it'll be alright. There must be someone that you are destined with and not the one you love".

"For goodness sake, I can see the red strings of fate. How is she not meant for me when I saw our strings connected?", Yuu said and held Sakura arms length.

"Eh? Then maybe you'll just have to wait?", Sakura said. She made sure that she wont say anything that can hurt the guy in front of her. _What should I do? What should I do? I shouldn't have asked him if I knew that it would end to this_, she thought.

"That's impossible", Yuu said firmly.

"Eh?"

"She's dead", Yuu said and took his attention back at the violinists who are now talking about music.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that", Sakura said. _I didn't know that it's that bad... now what? I hurt him even though he was kind to me..._ she thought.

"You can make me happy by just helping me get those two together. We'll be going back to Vienna after10 days... we suddenly have work to do there so we'll go back sooner than we thought. So if they end up together before we leave, I'd be happy", Yuu said.

"Eh? So sudden?", Sakura said. But we've only met for 3 days. "Okay, I'll help"

"Thank you", Yuu said and stood up. He helped Sakura stand up and both watched Kahoko and Len talking.

"They're boring", Sakura said with a yawn. They've been watching the two for a while already.

"Yeah", Yuu agreed and leaned on a nearby tree. Still making sure Len and Kahoko wont see them.

Sakura turned her attention to Yuu and went beside him. She tilted her head for a start. Yuu made a questioning expression. Sakura said, "Wont it be interesting if they kiss?".

"Wha? So sudden?", Yuu said surprised.

"We have only a few days so it'll be fine, right? besides... based on their actions, they seem to know each other and had some experiences before... I mean, they had plenty of times together, right?", Sakura said.

"Yes, they did have times alone together... romantic times", Yuu said, somehow seeing Sakura's point. "The story about Gideon and Sarah happened between those two. Len being Gideon and Sarah being Kahoko. Len even bought something for Kahoko"

"Oh... Well then..." Sakura smiled, "Let's play this love game", Sakura said.

Yuu nodded and said, "Let's start then".

* * *

**Okay... Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling... I don't have a beta reader o.O and sorry again for the late update! I'll try to update soon :) and the story plot... i'll be changing it again LOL since new idea's had been coming... The previous chapters will be the same though LOL...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review hehe... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Weehee~ I'm back! hehe... here's chapter 9 of Magnet~**

Yuu: I wonder if there are still readers~ *Eats pocky*

Len: Don't ask me =_= and what are you eating?

Yuu: Pocky... Want some? *offers*

Len: *Takes one* hmm... chocolate...

Kaho: *jumps behind Len* Ooohhh~ I wanna have one! *Eat's Len's pocky*

Author: Wee~ Len's like a tomato *Dances around*

Len: / stop teasing me... get on with the story *pushes author*

Author: Waahhh~ Kaho-chan! Yuu-kun! Len's a meanie!

Kaho and Yuu: Aww... don't mind him *Glares at Len*

Len: Here's the story... -_-" *Eats another pocky*

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 9**

"They started walking and suddenly both remained quiet. Still bothered by how Len would give his gift for Kahoko, he tried thinking of a less cheesier way to give it to her. _How will I give it to her? _Len thought while walking"

"Len had put his hand to the pocket where the gift was and held it while inside his pocket. He suddenly stopped walking"

"Kahoko also stopped when she noticed Len had stop walking. Kahoko looked at Len and gave a questioning look"

"'What's wrong?' Kahoko asked Len. Len looked at Kahoko and gave a smile"

"'Nothing', Len answered. He walked towards Kahoko and stopped in front of her"

"Len leaned towards Kahoko and after a few seconds their faces are only inches apart"

"Kahoko blushed and took a step backwards. 'What's wrong?', Kahoko asked"

"Len sighed and pulled out his gift from his pocket and-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Not yet!", Sakura said. She looked at the violinists and sighed. "Good~ They haven't done what you just said", Sakura said and looked back at Yuu just in front of her.

Yuu sighed and said, "I thought you wanted-"

"Yes, but not yet! At least I want to see if your brother Len would make a move without our story... but it seems that the both just blushed", Sakura said, folding her arms together.

"Len wouldn't make a move. If he were, he would be drunk. That's why he needs our story to help him", Yuu said and looked at Len. _Just a little more and it would have been done... _Yuu thought.

"Let's just give him oportunities! I don't want to control them... I think it's bad... I want him to say it on his own", Sakura said.

"Fine", Yuu said, giving up. "Now what? Len can move on his own again since we stopped",Yuu said watching his brother trying to explain his actions.

"Let's continue then"

"Fine"

"Len took Kahoko's hand and lead her to a small garden". Sakura and Yuu followed Len and Kahoko to the small garden that was made by Yuu. They both watched Len and Kahoko while being careful not to be noticed by the two.

"Umm... where are we going?", Kahoko asked Len, her face turning red.

"I don't exactly know, Kahoko", Len said while walking.

Kahoko let Len lead her. "I think it's better to stay near where we were... maybe this is a dream", Kahoko said and held hands with Len. Len blushed when he felt Kahoko's hand.

"It is a dream", Len said and stopped all of a sudden. Just ahead of them was a small garden with plenty of beautiful flowers. The scent of the flowers were sweet making Kahoko sniff the air.

"But its so realistic though", Kahoko said. She lead Len to a nearby bench and they both sad down, still holding hands.

"I agree...", Len said. _Yuu made this world and he said it'll be a real dream... I dont get what he was saying but I'm happy to be with Kahoko. Now... how do we get back?_ Len thought.

**~Len POV~**

Before I got into this virtual world that Yuu created, he told me a bit of himself. He said that he was not the same Yuu who was ignorant that doesn't know what he truly is. He said that he was really a vampire who uses magic, in short vampiremage. I dont want to believe it but he showed me what he is by biting my wrist which bleeded, I nearly fainted when he took his fangs away my skin and licked the wound he made, and surprisingly the wound he made healed after a single lick.

"You look pale", Kahoko said beside me.

I looked at her and tried to calm myself. I didn't expect myself to be worked up just because of a memory. "I'm fine... I just remembered something", I told Kahoko.

"Remembered what?", Kahoko asked me.

_As soon as you finish what you need to do here at Japan, the lesser the chance I'll kill Miss Kahoko Hino, Len. She's the payment for me helping you... _I remembered what Yuu said. He didn't even listen to me when I said that I didn't ask him for help.

"Yuu", I said straight.

"Your brother?", Kahoko asked. She yawned and had laid her head on my shoulder, still her hand on mine. I feel embarrassed but very happy.

"Yes, he is behind all this", I said and relaxed with her.

"I want to thank him then... this is somehow a happy dream that I dont want to ever wake up from", Kahoko said. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Does she really think this is a dream? It is a dream but... I'm still confused if this is a dream or not! I sighed... I dont want to wake up yet if this is really a dream... a real dream huh... what does that mean?

We both were silent for a while. Now I think someones watching me... or maybe its my imagination. It sure looks beautiful here though. A perfect place for a romantic date. Date... I want to take Kahoko for a date before leaving...

"Kahoko?", I called her name just to check if she was awake...

"Hmm?"

"I only have ten days left to stay here at Japan... I need to go back to Vienna because of a sudden work", I said. I just want to tell her.

Kahoko sat straight and looked at me. "Eh? You're not going to be here for a month?", Kahoko asked me.

"Yuu told me that in the morning, someone will call at my house to inform us about returning back" so I should tell her soon before I leave.

Kahoko stared at me and after a few seconds, she tilted her head to her right side and said, "Your brother told you in the morning someone will call?".

I nodded.

"Can he see the future?", Kahoko asked.

"I guess... He tells me what will happen and it happens", I said... again our talk is about Yuu. I feel helpless.

"Cool!", Kahoko said and suddenly her expression turned into a sad one. "Well... take care of yourself when you return to Vienna...", she said.

"I will", I told her and took a small box from my pocket. "I have something to give you Kahoko", I said. I'm ready to give it to her.

"Huh? What is it?", Kahoko looked at me and her sad expression turned into a questioning one.

I took her hand and laid the small box. "For you", I said.

"Uhh... thank you, but what for?", She asked. I felt like a mountain had just been laid on my back all of a sudden.

"I-It's just... a.. gift for you", I said. No more questions please! I already feel embarrassed at what I'm doing... its like not me.

I saw her open the box and took a necklace out from it. "It's so beautiful! Thank you Len!", She said happily.

"Let me put it on you", I said taking the necklace from her. she turned around to let me put it on her and after I'm finished, she looked back at me. "Thank you", she said again. I'm glad to make her happy again. And I thought she wont accept it... "It looks expensive though", Kahoko said.

I looked at her hand and on her wrist I noticed the same bracelet I have. "Where did you get this?", I asked Kahoko and touched the leather bracelet.

"I dont know... I found it on my wrist when I woke up. I cant take it off", she said.

"I have one as well", I told her and showed her mine. The bracelets are identically alike. "And I cant take it o-" I felt a sudden pull from my wrist and ended up landing on Kahoko. My body got frozen and my heart started to race. I saw Kahoko's face all red. What the hell did just happen? It's like last nights happening... I followed my wrist towards a wall... now towards Kahoko?

* * *

Author: I thought Len doesn't like sweets?

Yuu: He likes pocky now... he devoured the whole box with Kaho...

Sakura: Hmmm... I want to make Len suffer *Glowing eyes* he didn't give me one~

Yuu: *Whisper to self* I should stop the story thingy before Sakura starts making Len suffer... but... that wont be interesting anymore...

Author: Agree...

**It's not that good "OTL but oh well~ The lesser the time they have the faster the happenings 8D **

**LOL! XD**

**Please forgive me for the wrong spellings and grammars... I still don't have a beta reader :)**

**Please Review! And see ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! :D**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 10**

"Ouch!", Sakura whined after tripping on something.

Yuu looked at Sakura after hearing Sakura. He suddenly went next to her, carried her and went off somewhere near to hide. "What do you think you're doing?", Yuu asked Sakura.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to trip on a...", Sakura showed Yuu a silver chain that she took when she tripped on it, "a... a chain?", Sakura said with a questioning tone. Sakura saw Yuu suddenly became quiet and asked him, "What is a chain doing in your virtual world?".

Yuu slapped his forhead with his free hand. "And here I thought Len is making a move", Yuu said.

Sakura remained silent and looked at the direction where Len and Kahoko was. Her eyes widen and said, "Woah! I didn't know your brother is that type of guy". Sakura saw Len on top of Kahoko, faces close to each other.

Yuu also looked at the direction where Len and Kahoko were. "Well... the truth is... he's not like that", Yuu said and sighed.

"Eh? Then why is he-"

"It's your fault"

"But I didn't even say anything... we stopped the story when they decided to sit down!", Sakura said and pouted. "We don't even know what we'll make them do next after they sat", She added.

"Well... yeah, but-"

"Umm... can you please put me down first?", Sakura said with a blush. Yuu was carrying her with one arm.

Yuu glared at Sakura and ignored her. He continued, "That chain you are holding is what binds them together Kira".

"Eh?", Sakura remained like a statue for a few seconds trying to comprehend what Yuu meant. "Bind?", Sakura repeated.

"Yes, bind. It's what connects them together other than their red string of fate. One pull of it, either of those two will move. For example, you tripped on it making the chain being pulled and Len pulled towards Kahoko. If you still dont understand, I'll just leave you thinking", Yuu said. He didn't bother put Sakura down neither did he bother making Sakura let go of the silver chain.

Sakura followed the chain's and both ends lead towards Kahoko and Len. She noticed the chain was connected to the bracelet that Kahoko and Len were wearing. She imagined that if both were standing and She were to pull the chain towards her, both Kahoko and Len would follow her like dogs being pulled.

"Oh... so that's it", Sakura said. Sakura remained silent then a thought had came to her. "If this chain is only this long... wouldn't your brother be able to go back to Vienna? I mean... if your brother rode an airplane, wouldn't Kahoko be pulled as well?", Sakura asked, imagining Kahoko flying to the sky while Len was on a plane.

"And that's the reason why they have to kiss. I've decided...", Yuu said and put Sakura down. "I cant take the spell off of them so I have to look for another solution. I made a magic just a while ago. To be able for the chain and the bracelets to disappear, they have to kiss and if they wont kiss in 10 days, they'll be like that until they kiss", Yuu said and took the chain from Sakura.

"Oh...", Sakura said after hearing his explanation.

"The bracelet I gave you have magic in it to connect the story we made to Kahoko and Len. The bracelets that is on Kahoko and Len, the leather ones where the chains are connected, it also have magic in it and the condition is for them to kiss for it to disappear and those bracelets are connected to ours. They cant see the chains though, only you and me can because of the bracelet I gave you. So all of the bracelets are connected", Yuu told Sakura. _Wow, now everything makes sense to me... I don't even know why I used so much energy and unthinkingly made some moves that are not needed just for those two_, Yuu thought to himself.

"Oh...", Sakura said still in awe by how everything works.

Yuu looked at Sakura for a while and said, "Sorry for dragging you here".

"No it's fine", Sakura said. "I like supernaturals and romances hehe... they're very interest- huh?", Sakura said after looking back at Len and Kahoko.

"Huh?", Yuu repeated and looked at Len and Kahoko as well.

They saw Len and Kahoko still in the same position but Len was leaning towards Kahoko. _They'll kiss!_ both Sakura and Yuu thought.

Len sat back up all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pin you down", Len said. His face turning red.

"HUH?", Yuu and Sakura said. They can't believe Len had turned another chance again down.

And suddenly the virtual world Yuu had created had slowly disappeared.

In Kahoko's room. Kahoko was on her bed but her position was the same when Len had accidentally pinned her down.

"That dream was so real", Kahoko said after openning her eyes. "He was so near...", Kahoko blushed and touched her lips. "Kyaa! He's so cute!", Kahoko said blushing. She took her pillow and hugged it. "I wish it were real! Why did I have to wake up! Kahoko stop saying unnecessary things!", Kahoko told herself.

**~Tsukimori House~**

Sakura woke up seeing herself again to another unfamiliar room. She saw Yuu sleeping beside her on the floor.

"How did I get here? and the virtual world was... eh?", Sakura murmured to herself. She looked around and found Len on a bed. "A guys room?", Sakura said.

She looked at Yuu and poked his cheek while saying, "Wake up...".

Yuu opened his eyes after feeling Sakura's pokes. "What are you doing here?", Yuu said.

"That's my question to myself...", Sakura said.

"Oh... I forgot to return you... sorry", Yuu said and looked at Len.

Sakura and Yuu stared at the sleeping Len and stayed quiet. After a few minutes Len woke up and sat up from his bed. "GYAAAHHH!", Len screamed after seeing two pairs of eyes staring at him quietly. "What are you two doing here?", Len asked still surprised at what he was seeing.

"You're so uncool", Sakura said all of a sudden, ignoring Lens question.

"I agree", Yuu said.

"Huh?", Len reacted.

"You can't even kiss a girl who was just a few centimeters from you", Sakura and Yuu said in unison. Both wore a bored expression.

"HUH?", Len said trying to comprehend.

"Didn't I tell you last night that you're in a real dream... that means what happened in that dream was real", Yuu said.

"We've been watching you", Sakura said and yawned.

"So... the necklace I gave to Kahoko was real? It really happened?", Len said.

"You did?", Yuu asked. Len nodded.

"Well...", Yuu and Sakura looked at each other and then took their attention back to Len. "Duh! Isn't it obvious?", Sakura and Yuu sad in unison again.

Len stared at Sakura and Yuu. _I'm getting pissed off by the idea that there are two people who is concerning themselves for my own matter_, Len thought.

"Oh don't be pissed... we're only helping you with you love problem", Yuu said.

"Yup! It's fun watching you though", Sakura said.

"Want me to make another reality dream tonight?", Yuu asked Len. "After all... you and Kahoko had gotten a bit closer because of what I did", Yuu said.

"And you two nearly kissed each other... but you always pull back", Sakura said.

Len stood up with an annoyed expression and went to Yuu and Sakura. He carried the two and took them out of his room. He left them on the floor, went back in his room and slammed the door.

"We piissed him off", Yuu said not caring for his brother anymore.

"I feel bad", Sakura said.

_Well... Yuu, if you can read minds, I hope you hear me. No more supernaturals! I might end up going insane! I'll think up of how to get Kahoko while you just watch away! And don't touch her!_ Len thought.

"Okay you said so... You have ten days left", Yuu said at Len's door. He carried Sakura from the floor and took her to his room. "Stand over there", He ordered Sakura.

Sakura stood at where Yuu had pointed and remained there silent.

"Thanks for last night. I appreciate your help. I might see you later but for now, I'm sending you back to your room", Yuu said. Sakura nodded and after a few seconds she was back to her room.

**~After one hour~**

Yuu and Len were eating their breakfast quietly. Hamai Misa suddenly got worried and told them, "I recieved a call...".

Silence...

"Uhh... it says that you two should go back because you two will perform a mini concert in Vienna", Hamai said.

"We already know", Yuu and Len said in unison and then silence took over again.

_I wonder what happened_, Hamai thought.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later" Len said and stood up.

Yuu looked at Len and rolled his eyes.

"What?", Len asked after seeing Yuu's reaction.

"She doesn't know what happened last night", Yuu said and ate his sunny side up egg.

Len nodded and left his family in the dinning room.

_Good luck_, Yuu thought as Len leave.

**~Len POV~**

Well... here we go... I'm off to see Kahoko... I walked my way towards Kahoko's house and while on my way, I found a flower shop. Should I buy some for her? or not? and if I am going to buy what kind of flowers? This is so troublesome... I think I shouldn't buy for now.

I started walking my way towards Kahoko's house but I suddenly felt like buying some. After a few moments of thinking, I suddenly saw myself in the flower shop. My legs must have a mind of their own! Let's change that... my body has a mind of its own!

"May I help you sir?", a lady asked me.

"Yes", I said. Now what flower? now I'm here I should decide...

"What would you like sir?", the lady asked me.

Red... that's the only thing I can think of... like Kahoko's hair which smelled like strawberry's. I remembered what happened last night. Kahoko laid her head on my shoulder... I suddenly felt my face heating up... I should calm down... stop beating fast you darn heart!

"Is it for your girlfriend sir?",

"Yes"

"Oh... isn't that romantic", the lady said.

Huh? did I just say yes? What were I thinking! I imagined myself hitting my head on a wall. Spending a night with Kahoko really made a serious damage to my coolness. "Ah she's not my-"

"Let me see... a good looking lad like you would have a beautiful girl ne?", the lady said and started looking for some flowers.

Hmm... "Yes she is beautiful...", I agree but Kahoko isn't my girlfriend yet! Yes! Not yet! Can someone hit me now? I feel like all the pressure and all my thoughts are making me insane!

"What would you like to give her?", the lady asked.

" Hmm... I would like a pink rose...", I said at the lady.

"She's sweet I suppose", the lady said.

"Yes... umm.. White", I said while staring at the roses. There are so many colors and I liked them.

"Purity, innocence or unity", the lady said.

"Dark red"

"Is your girlfriend unconcious of her beauty?", the lady asked me.

"I think... red"

"Love, passion, romance", the lady said. Is she giving me the meaning of each colored roses?

My eyes suddenly fell on a rose that I think was nice. There was only one of it. The rose was beautiful and eyecatching. It's a yellow rose with red on it's edges.

"Do you want that sir?", the lady asked.

"Sure... can I have five different colored roses?", I asked.

"Sure, sure. You're an interesting one indeed", the lady said. I just ignored what she said. "You want to unite with your beautiful and sweet friend and have a romanic relationship with her?", the lady said giggling while making a bouquet of roses.

"How did you-"

"Oh sir, the color's you chose are very interesting! Here", the lady smiled while giving me the roses.

She left me standing. After a few moments I decided to go where I'm supposed to be.

_Ding Dong_ I thought of the doorbell while walking... What the hell am I thinking...

In front of the Hino house, I just stood in front of it. I suddenly felt nervous. Well... this is to save Kahoko at the same time, to see if she were to accept me.

"Tsukimori?", Tsuchiura called me. Oh great, why of all people I get to see him first than Kahoko.

Tsuchiura made a questionning expression and I noticed that he was staring at something. I remembered the roses that I had. I hid them behind my back. "What's your problem", I said and glared at him.

"Are you planning on giving those to Kaho-chan?", he asked.

"It's none of your business"

"Weird color choices... you should at least think of one color than... never mind", he said. I only glared at him. "If you're looking for her she's not there", Tsuchiura said.

I got surprised to hear him say that. How did he know? Can he predict what happens in the future like Yuu? Well... it's not impossible given to the fact that Yuu, my younger adopted brother, can.

"I saw her going to Seiso Academy. She said she'll practice there", he said.

"Thanks", I told him and started walking towards Seiso.

"No prob... good luck", Tsuchiura said. I just waved my hand and left him. Is it me or did he became kinder?

At Seiso, I didn't see a single person. I guess that's what make it a weekend. No students in school. I entered the school grounds and suddenly heard a familiar tune... Ave Maria... I followed the music and listened to it quietly. I can easily guess who's playing the piece though. She's still the type whose style is so straightforward.

She ended the piece with a soft vibrato. She was standing on the bridge. As I see it, I feel like I'm seeing a beautiful painting just in front of me. I stopped just a few feet from her. She took her violin down and sighed.

"It still doesn't sound as beautiful as before...", I heard her say.

"That's not true, you almost perfected the piece", I said.

She turned around to see me. "Len!", she said surprised.

"Hi", I said looking at the ground. I walked towards her and stopped just in front of her. I looked at her face and saw her blushing.

"I have something to tell you...", I said my heart beating so hard as if it wants to escape from my chest.

"What?", she asked me.

Just three words and we're free! Here goes... "I-"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D I'm having fun writing again XD**

**Please forgive me if there are some wrong grammars and spellings... And forgive me for making Len act like that o.O well... he's 20 there and I can't make him stay like before... Len's a tsundere XD**

**Please leave a review!**

**('-')**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wah~ I forgot to post it earlier... Sorry D: **

**Here's chapter 11 :)**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 11**

"I..."

"You what?", Kahoko tilted her head while asking me.

"I...", I said. Darn! Just two more words!

"You?", Kahoko stared at my face.

I looked away and said, "For you!". I showed her the roses. "I know it doesn't look that nice but... please accept it!", I said. Can't my heart slow down?

I dont know if Kahoko is staring at me or the roses but I know that in each second passes my heart is speeding up...

"But they're nice!", I heard her say. I felt her hand touch mine for a second then the flowers are already on her hands. "Thank you. I like the colors as well! Red, dark red, pink, white and yellow... the yellow rose looks pretty", She said. I looked at her and she was smiling at the roses.

Oh goodie I made her happy! And she looks cute while observing the flowers... oh... look she's wearing the necklace I gave her. Wah! SHE'S WEARING IT! I really did gave it to her... so last night was real... as in real real!

"Len?", Kahoko stepped closer to me. Oh my God, am I gonna die soon? I feel happy, greatful, nervous, annoyed... scared... ah scared... of Yuu! And my heart is like it's going to burst out of my chest. I should tell her since she's been accepting the things I'm giving her.

"W-what?", I asked instead of confessed. How will I be able to move on if I wont say it to her! Why do I feel like Yuu is watching me?

"Are you ok?", Kahoko asked me.

"I-I'm f-fine", I said.

She giggled. I blinked many times and then asked, "What?".

"You look so cute hehe...", Kahoko said. Oh... she thinks I'm cute... that's good right? She's cuter though, "You're blushing" I'm blushing... I can feel that... I can feel my face heating up! "Thank you... even though I dont know why you gave me flowers... and to make it more special... you're blushing while giving it to me...", Kahoko mumbled and then laughed.

"Do I really look that stupid?", I suddenly asked out of the blue. Oh great... too late, I said it. Now she stopped laughing. That question was supposed to be asked to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine", I said. Still the thought of looking stupid in front of her came to me. What an embarrassment.

"But that was mean of me...", Kahoko said.

I sighed and told her, "It's fine. Laugh at me, I don't care...". She looked surprised. "As long as it's you, I'm fine with it", I whispered. I hope she didn't hear that...

"Still... I'm sorry. And you don't look stupid", she said. She looked at me with an angry expression. "In fact! You look adoreable", Kahoko said making me surprised to hear that from her. I saw her face turn into the same hue as her hair.

I wonder if she likes me... I'm here making my hopes up.

"Y-you only have 10 days to stay here at Japan right?", Kahoko changed the subject.

"Yeah... Yuu and I will be having a mini concert back at Vienna", I told her.

"Oh... so it is true...". Kahoko looked down. "But do your best, Len!", she said looking back up at me with a bright smile on her face.

I felt like I smiled. "If a lady told that to a man, the man would surely do his best", I said.

She laughed and said, "Is that so? Then I should tell you again before you leave".

I feel quite happy. I'm making her laugh. How great! Oh... my heart has calmed down. Well... that's great.

"Oh! I need to go back home!", Kahoko said. She ran to where she left her violin case and gently laid her violin back. I followed her. "I only told myself to practice a little and go back", She said.

"I'll take you home", I told her.

Kahoko looked at me and asked, "Are you sure? Don't you have to pract-".

I covered her mouth with my hand. "I can't practice the violin all the time, can I?", I told her.

She nodded and said thanks to me.

On our way to her house, it was awefully silent, unlike when we were back at Seiso Academy. I want to talk to her but I can't bring my mouth to open, and if it opened it'll only take out air and no more! I was able to give her the necklace and the roses. This is annoying...

We arived at her house. She asked me if I want to go in but my cellphone rang in my pocket. I took my cellphone and read who was calling. It was Yuu... what does he want?

"Hello"

"Len"

"What do you want?", I asked Yuu. Kahoko stood just beside me quietly.

"You here in the house. Please make it quick", I heard Yuu say. His voice was awefully low that I nearly cant understand him again. All I hear was pants. Is he tired?

I ended the call and faced Kahoko. "I have to go home", I said.

"Okay... be careful", Kahoko waved at me and then I started walking my way home.

"I'm home", I said at the door. I guess mother isn't home because I didn't hear her nor see her around. She must have visited a friend or went to the mall. The house was quiet. The maids are not around as well. Their vacation I guess. "Yuu, where are you? Why did you want me home soon?", I asked while going upstairs. I didn't hear a reply from Yuu but I'm sure he's in his room. I reached his room and opened his door.

"You're late", Yuu said in a flat tone. His room was dark. He took the curtains down again. He was sitting on his bed, eye's glowing red as he stared at me.

"For what?", I asked him. "You look scary... like last night... what happened to you?", I asked him. I'm having goosebumps just by looking at him.

He made a face saying like 'duh-isn't-it-obvious?'. "I need you", he said.

The thought that came to me was something like... wah! he likes me?

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way... your thoughts are disgusting... I don' need you as a... what? lover?", Yuu said then he made a pose which made him look cute... like a girl. "Oh... how I look cute to you Len", he grinned, "Want me more than Kahoko?", he said.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Stop saying that! You look more like a girl...", I said.

His expression suddenly changed into a serious one. "I don't like acting gay so stop thinking such thoughts", he said and after a second he was just behind me. "For now...", Yuu grabbed my shirt and after a few seconds I can feel his breath from my neck. "...what I want from you is... blood", Yuu said and then bit me.

"Ouch!", I said after recieveing his sharp teeth. Damn it Yuu! It hurts. It feels like a snake just bit you and you can hear him gulping some blood down for himself. After a few minutes I started to feel dizzy. He suddenly took his sharp fangs away my neck and went in front of me.

"If Kahoko we're a vampire, you'd rather have her bit you", he said and disappeared all of a sudden.

Ouch... the place where he had bit me aches so much that I want to rip it off. I sat on Yuu's bed. I placed my hand on my neck and after feeling a sticky thing from my neck I took my hand away. I saw blood on my hands. He sure drinks blood... is this how he would kill Kahoko? Drink her blood until she's out of it? And what if I was successful? Where would he get blood to satisfy himself?

"The best thing you can do now is to calm down and don't think of blood", Yuu said appearing in front of me. He was holding a towel. "Excuse me to what I'm going to do next", Yuu said and again neared himself to my neck. I'm about to push him when I suddenly felt him lick my neck.

"Gyah! What's wrong with you! Are you really going to drain my blood away?", I said so loud that I saw him wince.

He took a step back and said. "It's only to heal you... the wound I made to you is noticable that I should heal it up. But your blood level is lower than earlier so I suggest you to eat leafy vegetables", Yuu said in doctor mode.

"I didn't need to do that if you didn't drink so much!", I threw a pillow at him. He threw a towel in return.

"Wipe those blood away. It'll only tempt me drink Kahoko's blood", Yuu said looking away. I did what he said and after doing so he took the towel from me and it burned by itself when he threw it upwards and before it reached back to his hands it disappeared.

"I really need a break from your supernatural abilities", I said.

"You havent even saw me being all supernatural for 24 hours and you say such thing", Yuu said and sat on the floor.

"Even so-"

"What happened to your flowers?", Yuu asked suddenly.

"I managed to give them... I thought you already saw me giving them to her"

"Nope... I didn't see you giving it to her... too bad. I wonder how you looked like", Yuu said and grinned.

"I dont believe you".

"Fine... but I wasn't able to see because my mind is making me think of blood than you. I even thought of killing you when I drank your blood".

I shivered at the thought of him killing me and said, "You're not like that before".

"That's because I wasn't aware yet. I guess erasing my past memories was good to keep me from drinking the lives of people".

"Past memories?".

"Memories I had before you guys adopted me".

"So you dont remember-".

"Naturally you'll forget it if you've lived for thousand of years. I Don't even know how old I really am".

"Huh? You mean you're old?".

"Yes... older than our great grand parents".

I wonder what kind of life he had... to live so long-

"A horrible life"

I didn't understand him at first but after comprehending I ask unconciously, "Why?".

"I remember telling you that I dont care of relationships and love, but I had a lover back then", Yuu said. He was staring at me but his thoughts must be somewhere since his expression was blank.

"Oh... I see... so you did felt like how I am", I said.

"Yes, I did and was able to have her sooner", he said and then his eyes was back to reality and continued, "Unlike you who's so slow in expressing it".

"Hey that's mean"

"But I agree with you. It's hard to express it if you have a certain bond already, like friendship"

"How did it go?", I asked Yuu.

"Oh goodie! I found you guys!", I heard a female voice and took my attention to where it was.

"Wha-"

"I used magic to take her here"

"Why would you?", I asked Yuu.

"We're going to help you with your love affair", Yuu answered me. "You're lucky that there isn't much problems to keep you from having a relationship with Kahoko".

"Why? You had a problem with yours?", I said, trying to tease Yuu.

"Yes there was...", Yuu said and became silent all of a sudden.

I looked at the girl who Yuu sent here using his magic. She had a worried look on her face and went to seat beside Yuu.

I wonder what happened... And is he helping me so he can make problems for me? I hope not...

"Don't worry... I'll try not to kill Kahoko. But if you are not going to confess soon, I'll make her mine", Yuu said looking at me with an evil grin.

"Why are you saying that? I really dont get why you want to drink Kahoko's blood nor why you want to kill her and now you're saying that you'll make her yours", I said. I really want to know what's the deal with him!

"Umm... I-", Sakura said but was cut off by Yuu all of a sudden.

"You see Len, I'm annoyed because you kept on thinking of her and just recently I realized why I hate you thinking like that, it's because Kahoko looks very much like my lover back then, even in actions they're the same and normally if a creature like me likes someone, their urges to have the person is the same like the urges they have when they want blood. They end up mixing both urges and in the end they kill their own lover. So now you know why I said I'll make Kahoko mine and why I said Kahoko will die", Yuu said making me shocked.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait... Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh! Sorry for the long wait D: Please forgive me! **

**Here's chapter 12**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 12**

**~Yuu POV~**

There goes the shock in his face... the rubbing of the bridge of his nose... and Kahoko entering the house... wait! Kahoko entering the house? I can hear Kahoko's thoughts clearly.

_'Should I knock or leave? knock or leave... knock or leave... Wah! But I'm still embarrassed by my dream last night... it was a good dream though... Yes! agree... a good dream! Wah! Stop thinking! Why did I decide to go here in the first place?'_, Kahoko thought. Her finger was just a few centimeters away the door bell yet she wont press it... like Sarah who would just hesitate behind the door debating to herself wether to enter my room or not. I smiled at the thought how similar they really are, I even thought Kahoko and Sarah were just one person.

"So... you're telling me that Kahoko and your lover are alike?", Len asked. His mind was still processing what I said to him.

I sighed and said, "Do I have to repeat myself?". Really. His mind has been functioning very slow lately.

"Oh cool!", Kira said while clapping her hands. I still am wondering why she isn't surprised by what happened last night. Normally, a sane person would react like how Len did... scream... scream his lungs out.

"What's cool?", Len and I asked in unison.

Kira's eyes sparkled and she had a romantic aura around her... at least in my mind... she said, "A romantic love triangle! Two brothers thinking of the same woman! How sweet!". I almost thought that her eyes turned into hearts.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Len and I asked at the same time... actually, I just blurted out what he was gonna say but... oh well...

"Hehe... nothing... it's the effect of reading shoujo manga's...", Kira said blushing then looking down the floor.

I stared at Kira for a while until I heard the door downstairs open. "Kahoko's here", I said and smiled. When I looked at Len, his expression was a surprised one. And here I start running to go get Kahoko.

**~Len's POV~**

When I heard Yuu say 'Kahoko's here'... the first thing that came to me was:

Yuu + Kahoko = Evil Yuu eating Kahoko "You're my snack!".

Gyaahhh!

"Stop screaming!", I heard Sakura say while covering her ears... I thought I was screaming in my mind.

"W-where's Yuu?", I asked looking around the room seeing no black haired vampire around...

"Didn't you see? he ran out the door after saying 'Kahoko's here'", Sakura said while pointing at the door. I stood up and ran downstairs.

~Sakura: Aww... why am I being ignored?~

I found Yuu hugging Kahoko and then I saw Kahoko pushing Yuu away and said, "Noo!.

"Yuu! Don't touch her!", I shouted. I didn't think that he'll eat her while I wasn't aware.

"Huh?", Yuu and Kahoko said while looking at me...why are they looking at me like that...

Yuu let go of Kahoko and took a step backward and said, "Oh ok". I saw him smiling at me...

"What's wrong Len", Kahoko asked. Isn't Yuu attacking her with his fangs that's why she said no and tried pushing him away?

"I just whispered somehing to her... don't panic", Yuu said. I saw Kahoko blush.

Blushing Kahoko... "I think your brother won", Sakura said beside me.

I looked at Sakura and thought maybe that's what Yuu said... he whispered his confession out... THAT EXPLAINS WHY SHE'S BLUSHING! NOOO! She's already a snack, A SNACK TO A VAMPIRE! I was crying in my head...

"Len?", Kahoko called me and then I noticed a hand waving in front of my face. Ah Kahoko... I want to take you away from that jerk... I'm weak against that little monster... I'm sorry I cant save you...

"He's fine... his mind has been comsumed by thoughts lately", Yuu said. When I looked at him, I found him trying to hide his laugh with a smile... an evil smile...

I felt Kahoko's hand touch my forehead and heard her say, "I think it's better if you rest... you must be stressed. Then I'll leave then. Go rest ok?", Kahoko said and turned around.

"I'll take you home Kahoko Hino", I heard Yuu offer her.

I grabbed Kahoko's arm and said, "Don't leave". I need you with me!

"Uhh... ok?", Kahoko said... more like asked. Her face was all red and now I felt embarrassed for doing something so rash.

I looked at Yuu who had a composed expression. He was looking at me with a smirk. Why do I feel like he's planning something bad? And why am I starting to hate him?

"He just needs miss Kahoko to be beside him", Yuu said audible enough for everyone to hear.

I let go of Kahoko's arm and then started heading to the living room. I sat on the sofa and brushed my hair with a hand. Really... Yuu's reading minds ability is annoying... I felt someone sit beside me and saw Kahoko sitting with an awkward expression, still her face was red.

"I... I just want to be here than with your younger brother..."

I stared at the window and said, "He said something to you, didn't he?".

"Yeah he did. He said... he likes..." Kahoko paused. I knew it! Yuu confessed and he was faster than me... "He likes my violin playing... Yuu said that", Kahoko said and when I looked at her she had a smile on her face.

"Oh...", so he didn't confess... "Then why dont you want to be with him?", I asked now curious and why would Yuu be hugging her... and Kahoko scream 'No'.

"He... I...", Kahoko looked at me and continued, "I'm sorry but I think he's somehow dangerous... I just had a feeling of fear when he hugged me... And I think I saw his eyes turn... Ah nevermind", Kahoko said while waving her hands.

"You're right about the dangerous part"

"Eh? So it wasn't my imagination?"

"Yup... his eyes turns from onyx to crimson"

"So you have seen his eyes change?"

"Yes"

"I wonder how he does that... his crimson eyes looked scary... like a demons but it was cool! I hope he's not that dangerous... I mean he's not a demon", Kahoko said. I don't think that Yuu's eyes are cool... more like freaky. And Yuu isn't dangerous.. now.

"His eyes are not that cool. Scary in fact"

"Uhuh... I'm glad yours doen't change hehe... or else I'll also have that same insecure feeling when I was with him", Kahoko said smiling.

I can feel my face turn hot just by looking at her.

"You're blushing!", Kahoko said with an expression that looked like she's seen something interesting.

"I'm not", was my response and covered my face with a hand.

Kahoko took my hand and shoved it away my face. "But you are!".

I looked away Kahoko. "I'm not!". But I agree with her... I must be blushing right now. What else is the reason for my face to turn hot and the reason why I feel embarrassed.

Kahoko laughed. "No need to hide it".

"You're making fun of me"

"But you're cute!", Kahoko said. She suddenly turned quiet after saying that. When I looked at her. She was still looking at me but her face was starting to get redder.

"Cute...". So she thinks I'm cute... it would be nicer if she thinks that I'm...

"OMG! You're pouting!", Kahoko said with a surprised expression. She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands.

I glared at her and she tried hiding her laugh. Am I really that obvious now? I cant hide my feelings anymore... it's so vexing!

Kahoko tilted her head to the right and asked, "Could it be that you want me to say not cute but...". She blushed even more and said, "Okay... You're handsome!".

I don't know who's face is redder but I know that my face heated up even more, meaning I'm blushing too much, right?

"T-thank you", I said.

"You're welcome", Kahoko started laughing her heart out while ruffling my hair.

**~Author's POV~**

Yuu and Sakura where just watching Kahoko and Len together.

"Aww... don't be sad Yuu. You'll have a chance to be with her", Sakura said while patting Yuu's shoulder.

"Hope he'll confess soon".

"Eh? but you like her, don't you?", Sakura said.

Yuu looked at Sakura and patted her head. "If you remember me saying that Kahoko looked exactly like my lover, it doesn't mean that I love Kahoko. If Len wont confess soon, it'll only make me think that Kahoko is my lover and it'll make me want to drink her blood", Yuu said. _'Why am I saying this to her?'_.

"Monster", Sakura said.

Yuu smiled at Sakura and said, "So?".

"You look much better smiling than not".

"I thought you'll say something related to monsters. Aren't you scared?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I met a monster when I was little... and he was somehow kind despite of what he did. Or at least in my dream that happened", Sakura said.

"...I see"... Yuu suddenly remebered the past, 10 years ago.

"Ten days, right?", Sakura said.

Yuu nodded and gave Sakura a questioning look.

"I'll help you have your bother have Kahoko. So you dont have to take Kahoko and kill her. You'll regret it if that happens, right?", Sakura said.

"Okay... you somehow see through me, Sakura Kira", Yuu took Sakura's hand and lead her somewhere far away Len and Kahoko. "How is that?'.

"The monster in my dream looked like he regretted what he did after hurting me so I think it might be the same for reality", Sakura said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Okay. I think I dont need to hear much from you", Yuu said.

"Oh..."

"Let's meet tomorrow again. Serious this time. We'll have Kahoko and Len's 10 days of romantic moments. Meaning we must have them do at least 1 romantic moment starting today until the day we must leave".

"Okay", Sakura smiled.

"Then you can leave now"

"Eh?"

"You want to stay?"

"Ah n-not really..."

"I'll take you home so dont worry", Yuu said and started heading towards the exit.

"Okay.. but... does that mean that the 10th day romantic event was what happened a while ago between them?", Sakura asked.

"Yes"

"Good, I'm satisfied with it... but promise me that you wont interfere with their relationship starting now", Sakura said grabbing Yuu's polo to have his attention.

Yuu smiled at Sakura and sad, "I'm sorry, but I can't promise that".

"Eh? Why?", Sakura asked making both of them stop walking.

"Trust me. If I make that promise I'm surely to break it. I don't want to hide anything from you. You already know so much about me and I even think that you have spoken a word of it. You even know something that you shouldn't have known, me being a monster", Yuu said.

"I wont speak of anything and even if I told anyone no one will believe me. But why?", Sakura demanded.

"It's a secret", Yuu said and openned the door for Sakura.

"Fine. You wont answer me...", Sakura pouted and went out of the Tsukimori house.

Yuu followed her making a 5 step distance away Sakura. Sakura had a pout expression which made Yuu think that she's childish.

"I guess this day's plan worked as well... I wonder what will happen if I didn't interfere. I guess nothing will move on its own. It'll be boring especially if it's Len. The final move will be in your control brother so for the mean time, I'm sorry, I'll be in control ...", Yuu mumbled to himself while following Sakura.

* * *

** Oh...no... I'm running out of ideas o.O for the other 9 days i dont know what to write XD Oh well... I'll come up with something :)**

**I hope anyone could give suggestions :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm trying to update faster but it seems that whenever I write, I end up sleeping o.O **

**Hehe... hope this isn't that boring**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 13**

**~ Day 9~**

**~Yuu's POV~**

I woke up in the morning knowing that Len went out to have his violin checked... not that I care for that. But it's surprising how he managed to break a string, I mean, he's always careful to how he handles his violin and it's like he's treating the instrument like his own daughter. Well... I can't blame the Tsukimori's being like that. This family is so fond of music and their own instruments.

I went to the kitchen and saw the cook cooking breakfast.

"Young master, what would you like for breakfast?", the old cook asked me.

I gave a thought for it for a second and decided. "I'd like pancakes please", I said.

"Okay. Please wait for it", the cook said as she started preparing for the things she'll need.

I decided to not stay at the kitchen and left. While I was leaving, I can feel the cook looking at me... and her thoughts were kind of disturbing.

I stayed at the living room while waiting for my breakfast. I laid on the sofa and relaxed myself there. Why do I feel like I have less time... I need to make those two violinists kiss, for the chains to disappear. Kira did had a point at how will Len travel when Kahoko is somehow attached to him by a chain. I need to think of a way to make these two meet today as well.. for the 9th day romance. And I need to stop thinking of them!

I sighed while thinking at the problems I've been creating. Somehow, I want to see Kira and listen to her story. A dream of a monster who hurt her yet she's not scared of it. Now I feel that I was the monster... I slapped myself on the face.

Ouch... but I do remember my dream... a little girl covered in blood and me mercylessly attacking her... that dream was a nightmare... yet it did happen... didn't it? I'm 100% sure it did. The smell of that girl's blood was sweet to the point that I became insane. I was supposed to act like an innocent 6 year old yet I did that.

I realized that my story and Kira's dream were connected... so it was her whom I attacked... the girl who I became aware of yet I didn't notice. This is bad... if I meet her and remember how her blood smelled, it'll be bad... but I need her to help me.

I think it's not bad since these days, with Kira, I was in perfect control of myself... nearly... except for the fact that my other side keeps on asking me to drink blood. But that has no connection to Kira. I wanted to drink blood because I've been using magic to help Len and because Kahoko is like my lover Sarah who is really dead but I don't know.

She'll be safe... I'm not looking for blood now anyway so it's safe. Hmm... might as well ask Len to give me some of his blood just in case... Gah! I don't want to! It's his life that is at stake if I do that!

"What's wrong?", I heard a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see the girl whom I should yet shouldn't be seeing at the moment.

"H-how did you?"

"Your mother let me in while I was outside", Kira said.

I saw mother smiling at me behind Kira. "She was standing outside", mother explained.

I sighed. "Why?", I asked Kira.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I should have come later... uh... okay, I'll leave", Kira said and turned.

Mother glared at me with an expression saying how-could-you-be-like-that-towards-a-girl?

"Sorry", I said to mother and chased Kira before she leaves the house.

Kira already had the doorknob on her hand when I came behind her. I touched the doorknob with my left hand for her not to open and my right hand was just at the door just to make sure that she doesn't open it. Why do I have a feeling that I dont want her to open it. I even trapped her between me and the door...

"Eekkk!", I heard her react when our skin touched. For a reaction that wasn't so loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you leave. I was just surprised to see you here, early" and when I was thinking of not seeing you.

She turned to see me. "I guess I was too early", she said. I can hear her heart racing. Did I scare her? I wish that wasn't the case.

_"So you're telling me that you really broke a string?"_

_"Yes... Do I need to repeat it for you to understand?"_

_"N-no! It's just surprising"_

_"Surprising?"_

_"Yes... I just didn't expect..."_

_"I also make mistakes, I'm human too"_

Those voices... so they were together... and early in the morning. I wonder how they met.

"Are you alright?", I heard Kira ask me.

"Y-yes", I answered and pulled Kira away the door.

The door opened after I pulled Kira away the door. And on the door was Len alone...

"Where's Kahoko?", I asked him.

Len had a surprised expression and after a second he was back to the composed him. "She left already".

"What happened?"

"None of your business"

"Are you happy to meet her?", Kira asked.

I was also surprised at the question. Obviously, a person would be happy to see their love one in the morning.

"Do I have to answer that?", Len asked and started heading to the living room.

"Does that mean no?", Kira asked.

"Why would it be no?"

"Well... I don't have someone I like so I dont know... I only know that in stories and movies they get happy but I don't know for reality", Kira said.

"Oh... Len is happy. He just doesn't like to show it", I said. I guess she can say no because of Len's actions and expressions.

"Oh... I thought he wasn't since he doesn't look happy. I thought the movies were wrong", Kira said.

"Breakfast is ready!", I heard the cook say.

"Would you like pancakes?", I asked Kira.

"Sure"

"So we're here because you heard that Len was planning on going to a concert?", Kira asked me while we we're looking for our seats.

"Yes, and Kahoko would surely be here", because I said so.

While I was looking for our seats, I noticed Kahoko Hino just near the seat where Len's ticket was assigned. Hmm... it seems that Kahoko Hino isn't going to be beside Len's seat. "A little magic wont hurt", I mumbled to myself.

I was reading all the minds of all these people inside the concert hall and it's really annoying. I'll endure. I can hear someone thinking of the seat number that was beside Len. And there I casted a spell...

I watched a girl named Rika walking without being aware of her surroundings. She accidentally bumped on Kahoko Hino and both their tickets fell on the floor. And there the magic starts. Both girls took the wrong ticket and started heading on opposite directions without even remembering the other's face.

"Isn't that your brother", Kira asked as I felt her tugging my sleeves.

I looked at the direction where Kira was pointing. That's definitely Len Tsukimori. He was about to sit when he heard Kahoko.

"Ah! My ticket got switched! This wasn't the number that I was looking for", I heard Kahoko say outloud, panicking.

"Kahoko?", Len said after hearing her voice.

Kahoko looked at the person who called her name and said, "Len! Why are you here?".

"To watch the concert...", Len replied. I wanted to laugh after hearing his thoughts, _"Isn't it obvious? Why are you here Kahoko? Well... duh Len Tsukimori. Isn't it obvious? To watch the concert as well..."_.

"Oh yeah hehehe... I guess we'll be seatmates", Kahoko smiled.

Len nodded and sat down. Kahoko as well sat down.

"You look happy", Kira said with a smile on her face.

"I do?", I asked her. I wonder how I looked like.

"Yeah, smiling makes you look cooler", Kira said and then grabbed my hand. "I think I found our seats", I heard her say while we we're walking.

While Violin Sonata No. 1 in G Major was being performed, I noticed Len was trying to hold hands with Kahoko, who was just beside him. Me and Kira sat just 3 seats behind Len and Kahoko. Let's just hope he doesn't notice us, lucky for us that the entire concert hall were dark except for the stage.

"I feel like your brother is trying to hold Kahoko's hand... but when his hand is just a few inches away he pulls back", Kira whispered to me.

"Actually... I want to laugh so hard", I said.

"Eh? You don't look like it", Kira whispered while staring at me.

"Well... it takes me a lot of effort to hold myself together", I whispered. I want to laugh because... "Kira, do you want to know what Len is thinking?", I asked.

Kira nodded and then I started blurting out what he's thinking. I started whispering, "I want to hold her hand but... will she get angry if I did? I shouldn't then... I... I feel rediculous...", I stopped when I felt Kira's head on my shoulder.

"Please continue, I can't hear you very well if I don't lean on you", she explained.

"Ok", I said and continued reading.

**~Len POV~**

I really need to see a doctor. Just by knowing that Kahoko is just beside me... I feel my heart's going to explode any second now!

"This sounds so beautiful, right Len?", Kahoko held my hand and then she leaned on my shoulder.

Wow... and here I was trying to resist myself from holding her hand. But... K-KAHOKO'S HOLDING MY HAND! Gah... get a hold of yourself Len. It's not like this happens all the time... but I feel nervous? Happy? greatful? Wah!

I should invite her to eat dinner after this... but... How on earth can I ask her without looking like an idiot? I imagined myself banging my head on a wall.

**~Author's POV~**

After the concert Len asked Kahoko if she has time.

"Yes, why?", Kahoko asked.

Len had thought that it was the perfect time to say what he wanted to. "I'm planning on..."

"Ouchie", Sakura said cutting Len's words. She accidentally bumped onto Len. Len gave a glare to the person who had interupted him but after knowing who the person was, his expression suddenly changed into a surprised one.

"Sakura?", Kahoko and Len said after seeing Sakura.

Sakura looked up...

**~Sakura's POV~**

Uh oh... I'm supposed to be not seen by these two but...what should I do? I know Yuu will be here any time soon so... what if he didn't come to look for me? I don't even know where the exit is!

I looked at Kahoko and Len. What should I say? I feel nervous and... and... and... scared. He's glaring at me... what should I do? I feel like I did something wrong.

"Did you come here to watch the concert as well?", Kahoko asked smiling at me. Oh... she's so kind. I nodded as my answer. I felt relief after knowing that she isn't angry but my nervousness suddenly went up when I saw the older Tsukimori looking around. Oh no... what if he know's that Yuu was here?

Yuu suddenly disappeared when we were on our way out of the concert hall. After that I tried looking for him and ended up bumping to these two. Why does the world hate me?

"Hey!", I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm so sorry!", I heard a kid say and the next thing I knew was that the older Tsukimori was suddenly leaning towards me.

I can't move my body at all. Mine and Yuu's brother... w-we're k-kissing! What should I do? I closed my eyes and after a while he pulled back and apologized.

"I-it's not y-your fault!", I said. I covered my mouth with my hands. I felt so embarrassed. I looked at Kahoko's expression. Now I feel like I want to turn back time and undo all what happened. It was an accident, right?

"But... I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention at all!", Len said. I can see his face all worried and all flushed.

Len looked at Kahoko and when he was about to open his mouth, Kahoko said, "I think I need to go home... I don't feel well".

Kahoko left with a smile on her face... but why do I feel that that smile isn't right... what did I just do? These two should be spending more time together but...

"I'm so sorry!", I told Len. He had a pained expression. His left hand on his forehead.

"It's not your fault", he said. "Someone accidentally pushed me, it's not like you were the cause of it. Don't cry".

After hearing him say that, I realized that I was crying. I wiped my tears away with my sleeves.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"It's fine. I'll leave first", Len said and left me standing alone. All that was unexpected... I didn't know something like that can happen... especially he was my first and in front of Kahoko of all people. I felt my face turn hot.

"That was my fault", Yuu said after tapping my back. "Sorry".

"What do you mean your fault?", I asked him. I know that it can be possible that he was the cause.

I saw Yuu's expression suddenly became all worried. "I think I should stop involving you with this game of mine", he said. I saw him holding a kid with him.

"Huh?".

"It's an accident so dont worry. You dont have to help me put them together", Yuu said and offered me a ride back home.

I knew this would happen sooner or later. I lost another friend again...

**~Yuu's POV~**

That wasn't expected. I cant have her get involve anymore. She's too fragile.

"I'm sorry", Iku said.

"No one expected it to happen. I didn't even know that it could happen, especially when Len and Kahoko are getting closeer to each other", I told Iku.

"I have to warn you master, don't decide on people's fate. Also, solve all the problems you created", Iku warned me. _And that girl earlier... she had lost a friend_.

"What do you mean?", I asked Iku. Kahoko lost a friend?

"Sakura Kira, right? She just thought she had lost a friend again", Iku said. So he can read her mind.

"Ha? But I didn't tell her that she doesn't need to help me because I don't want her to be my friend but for her safety", I said.

"She doesn't know that", Iku said and he had a point. Kira must have thought that I felt disgusted towards her because she accidentally had a kiss with my brother. But I can't go to her now and explain...

I feel something bad will happen if I did...

* * *

**On the next chapter... day's would run rather faster o.O than before...**

**Please say what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Magnet**

**Chapter 14**

**~Day 8~**

**~Yuu's POV~**

"Len I have a favor to ask", I said the next morning. Len was standing while his violin was resting on his shoulder. He didn't move an inch and his mind was full of thoughts.

I snapped my fingers in front of him to have his attention.

"What?", Len glared at me.

"If I were after Kahoko, what will you do?", I asked him.

Len took his time and thought of a good answer. "I would stop you. Kahoko is after all not your lover", he said.

"What if you saw me drinking her blood?", I asked him.

Len didn't gave a thought for my second question and just glared at me with his words, "I'll kill you".

"Good", I said. Len was surprised to hear me but it's good that he said that.

"Huh?".

"Will you do the same for Kira? Kill me if I took interest in her blood?", I asked Len.

"Why are you asking these questions?", Len asked me.

I ignored his question and asked, "Will you?".

Len nodded. "Promise me that you will kill me if I tried to attack both girls".

"What's wrong? I can't kill you", Len said. I made him worry. I guess I can't prevent that from happening, after all, Len see me as his younger brother.

"It's just something to make myself feel reassured", I told Len and left him.

The whole day, we both practiced for the mini concert. The plan of 10 days of romance, I didn't bother continuing it. The thing I need now it to make Kahoko and Len kiss. But after yesterdays event, it would take a while. And based on my condition, I cannot undo this by magic.

**~Day 7~**

**~Len's POV~**

I woke up late, about noon. Not seeing Kahoko... I miss her. she wasn't my girlfriend in the first place, but why do I feel bothered by the fact she saw me and Sakura... it was even an accident.

I stood up and had set my mind in practicing, after all, the mini concert in Vienna is already near and I need to practice 5 songs.

After eating lunch, I took a bath. After cleaning myself, I started to practice the pieces that I've chosen. I positioned myself and started to play.

While playing I remembered Kahoko's expression... she was smiling after seeing me and Sakura. Doesn't she feel jealous even a little? I would... I guess I'm the only one in love. I would be happy if she also loves me, but... she doesn't. I think it would be better to love Sakura instead. After that thought I made a screeching sound. I should practice... since yesterday, I've been playing with mistakes, I can't perform like this!

I decided to rest and play again a bit later. I put down my instrument and sat on the piano stool.

"Maybe she doesn't likes me because I was cold towards her... since we first met... I was cold towards Kahoko and saw her as a rival back at the competition... I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case", I mumbled. I sighed a long sigh and said, "Len Tsukimori, instead of moping around, why not just practice!".

I practiced nonstop the entire day and only stop when I need to go to the bathroom or eat.

**~Day 6~  
~Sakura's POV~**

I haven't seen Yuu, Len and Kahoko... I'm not contented in hearing that it was fine! If I moved back then Len and I wouldn't have kissed! And Kahoko was also there... She was also getting along with Len until that accident.

I stood up from my bed. "I don't want to feel bad! I wan't to do something!", I yelled inside my room. Good thing my uncle wasn't home.

I prepared myself and went out of the house. I know that Yuu is planning on the 10 day romance plan on his own... I want to help him! I decided to go to the Tsukimori's first.

I was in front of the gate when I remembered the incident. If I see Len, I'm afraid that he'll be mad at me... after all, after that incident, I guess that he and Kahoko wouldn't get together that fast, unless Yuu had set up a plan. As for Yuu, if I see him... He did say that he didn't need my help, that just means that he doesn't want to see me anymore... I should just turn back.

I walked back to my house having the feeling of regret again...

**~Day 5~**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I haven't seen Len for 3 days already... I miss him. Gah! What am I thinking! He likes Sakura right? After all he was blushing back then.

I woke up late again. I want to hear him play the violin... I guess he would be playing his violin to Sakura. Come to think of it, Sakura was in the Tsukimori's the other day, what was she doing there? I imagined Sakura and Len doing lovey dovey stuffs like Len playing a song for Sakura... WAH! I don't want that! I shook my head to clear my thoughts but it wasn't successful at all.

Sakura is cute... maybe her fated partner was really Len! Maybe her string isn't cut like that fairy said! Lili did say that there's a replacement!

I banged my head on the wall...

Ouch~ oww... I rubbed my head... I must be crazy! I've been thinking of that Ice prince... so what if he has Sakura? Uwaa! I don't want to see that!

I've been thinking of Len since he had gone to Vienna. I always wanted to listen to him play his violin... I want to play a duet with him too...

Maybe I like him...

"Ok! I'm going to meet him!", I said and stood up from my bed.

I was outside the house when I suddenly felt all nervous and I felt my face heat up...

"Waaa~ I don't know how to face him after all...", I said to the gate in front of me.

**~Day 4~**

**~Len's POV~**

I stopped practicing after knowing that it was already 6 pm. The only people in the house was only me and probably Yuu, but I guess he wouldn't be in the house 'cause he seemed to have become a babysitter of a kid that he brought home the other day.

I was walking my way towards my room when I heard coughing sounds. At first I ignored it, thinking that it was only my imagination. But the the coughing sound was really audible for me to hear. I remembered the maids making this house sound like a haunted house. They said that about 6 pm and when you're alone, you'll hear something and there's the ghost who follows the Tsukimori's because of the music the family produces.

Of course ghosts are not real... I again heard the coughing sounds... probably? The house was quiet and was dark. I opened some of the houses lights and made myself comfortable. The coughing sounds was really my imagination because I couldn't hear it anymore. I sat on the sofa and reviewed my sheet music.

"GIVE ME BLOOD!" I heard a scary voice behind me... S-So the ghost was real!

"GAH!", I screamed and threw my sheets behind me. I took the vase on the coffee table and stood up to confront the ghost. I was about to throw the vase when I realized that the ghost was Yuu.

I saw Yuu glaring at me, eye's glowing crimson. I saw the vase on my hands and laughed nervously. I put back the vase and said, "Yuu, you scared me".

Yuu remained silent.

"You look pale, are you ok?", I asked Yuu and went near him. I felt my hair's stand while I was going near him.

"Stay away from me", Yuu said with a hoarse when I was only 3 steps away. His form was shaking and he had both his hands on his neck.

I took a step closer to him. "Are you ok?", I asked him.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!", Yuu said and suddenly I felt someone was pulling my wrist away from Yuu. But there wasn't anyone!

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Magnet**

**Chapter 15**

**~Day 4~**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

"Am I doing this right?", I asked a little boy named Iku. I saw him sitting on my bed this afternoon and asked him how he got there. He had explained to me something that until now my mind is still trying to comprehend. He said something like Len's younger brother Yuu is not an ordinary person, to be exact, a vampire who uses magic or a demon in other words. I know I can see fairies but I didn't expect vampires, no, demons are really real! That's too much... why is my world full of supernatural things?

"Yes you are. Keep on pulling", the little boy with white hair said. He told me to hold the chain and try pulling it. I don't know what he meant by that chain but I'm 100% sure that I don't see a chain. What I'm pulling is air!

After a few minutes of pulling, Sakura came. Oh great! Now I'll end up thinking more. I'll end up getting insane here.

"Kahoko", Sakura called me. I kept on pulling air while looking at Sakura.

"What is it?", I asked her. She wore a worried expression.

"I'm sorry about the other day! I don't want you and Len having a difficult relationship... Please don't hate him for what happened! It was really an accident!", Sakura said then took a deep bow.

Accident... yes it was an accident but I didn't like it at all. "It's fine", I said and added, "Please raise your head!".

Sakura did what I told her and stared at my hands. "You must think I'm crazy for pulling something that isn't there", I said feeling foolish at what I'm doing.

"No, you're not crazy... you can see the chain?", Sakura asked while pointing at what I'm pulling... which is air!

"No... I cant see anything other than my hands pulling air which you call chain", I answered.

"STOP!", Iku said and stopped my hands. "one more pull and Len's hand will hit the wall".

"EH?", was all I can say. How is Len related to what I'm doing?

I saw Sakura took something from her wrist. She took my left wrist and put a bracelet on me.

"There... can you see it now?", Sakura asked me.

I can see a silver chain and it's attached to the black leather bracelet that I didn't know where it came from. All I did was nod while trying to comprehend what was happening. First was, Len's brother was a demon, second, a kid with white hair named Iku was with me, third was Sakura, Yuu's friend is here and fourth was that I can see a chain on my hand which I didn't see a while ago... and what is Len got to do with what I'm doing?

I'm right in front of Len's house. I don't know how I got here... all I know is that I'm pulling air a while ago and now I can see chains...

"I can't see the chains now but I hope what this little boy is doing is right", Sakura said.

The little boy glared at Sakura and said, "I'm here to help, of course what I'm doing is right. I know young master better than you two. Now lets wait what happens next".

I sighed and convinced myself that this was a dream... a very weird dream. I looked at the house's door and got surprised to see it open all of a sudden and Len came out running away the house.

"Len!", was what I said all of a sudden.

Len reached us and when we were about to ask what was wrong, I saw him took Sakura's hand. On that time I felt jealous but then it suddenly disappeared when he also took my hand and off we go running for I don't know the reason.

"What's wrong?", Sakura asked trying her best to match everyone's pace.

"Just run!", Len said panting hard.

"Why are we running?", I asked Len.

I saw him took a glance at me and then answered, "Yuu is after me and you two".

"So you're telling us that master Yuu is already having difficulty in keeping himself sane?", Iku asked. To my surprise, I saw him flying above Len with small wings on his back... he was following us.

"If you're telling me what I saw back there was sane. I'd be saying I saw hell!", Len said.

Iku flew ahead of us and said to follow him.

We followed the little boy and entered the forest nearby. After running for so long, I noticed that I was running alone. Len and Sakura was not around and in front of me was no one. I stopped and thought how I managed to get separated from the others but suddenly behind me something hit me and I fell unconcious.

**~Len POV~**

What was wrong with Yuu? In a mere second I saw him looking more like a monster. Glowing red eyes, his sharp fangs was really showing, his entire body was shaking and his skin was pale... he looked more like a corpse.

We had run further away the roads and all I can see were trees and darkness. It was already dark and on that moment I couldn't feel Kahoko nor Sakura beside me. When I turned around, I was alone. Both girls who was in my hold was gone. Since when did I let go of them? How come I didn't notice the little boy with us was gone?

"Kahoko?", I called out but no one answered. I tried calling Sakura but I didn't hear an answer.

I decided to run and no matter where I'll be heading, there's no use, I'm lost already so I don't care.

"Kahoko!", I called out while running. I couldn't see the moon and it was really dark. I wonder if Kahoko is okay. Same with Sakura and that little boy.

"Kahoko? Where are you? If you can hear me answer me!", I shouted as loud as I can but I couldn't hear anyone.

I'm already tired and now all I can think of was how Yuu looked like earlier.

"_Your beloved will leave this world soon..._", You said with a hoarse voice. He looked amused.

Recalling how he looked like and hearing what he said over and over in my head, it's making me insane.

"_I wonder how she'll taste like_", Yuu said while his crimson eyes followed me while I was forcing myself to run, my body felt numb. "_I don't care if you get hurt but I'll take her... she'll leave this world eventually... she'll die anyway_".

"Stop saying that!", I shouted. it was really dark and all I can think of was how Yuu wanted to kill... Kahoko... "I don't believe it!".

While running in this darkness like a nightmare for I don't know how long, I heard someone scream making me realize what I was really doing. It was a girl, I can tell. I followed where I heard it.

After a few minutes or running, I found an old-fashioned mansion. It was standing silently in this darkness and I could see light coming from one of the rooms inside.

I decided to go for it and I hope this was only a nightmare.

When I reached the gate I heard a batch of screams it echoed in my ears.

"Kahoko!".

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Magnet**

**Chapter 16**

**~Len POV~**

I entered the mansion without hesitation and as I open the big wooden door, a loud screech reached my ears. It was like a horror movie... a boy entering a creepy old looking mansion.

I started walking inside aimlessly, not knowing where I was heading I just walked straight. My eyes adjusted a little in the dark and I can see furniture's covered with white cloth.

"Kahoko...", I called out but it wasn't loud, I was too tired to the point that I couldn't bring myself to call Kahoko louder.

I tripped on something and fell on the floor. I sat up to see what I tripped on. My eyes widen after seeing Yuu's personal maid. Her body was on the floor like a doll that was thrown.

"Senri? What happened?", I asked while I tried shaking her. My hand got soaked with some liquid when I touched her clothes. I looked at Senri's face and it was covered with some blood.

"M-master?", Senri called with a weak voice. "Leave this place...", she said and closed her eyes.

"Senri? Hey, Senri?", I called but she wasn't moving. I placed my hand on her heart and tried feeling her heartbeat. She was still breathing, thank goodness.

I heard a thud and turned around to see what it was. I saw a male figure and I recognized it as Yuu.

"If Kahoko is what you want... why are you having Senri on your arms?", Yuu said. His voice sounded normal now.

I glared at Yuu. "Are you trying to give me a traumatic day?", I asked him.

"Not really... I wasn't in my senses to the point that I scared you... but you look amusing", he said and chuckled.

"Where's Kahoko?", I asked Yuu.

"Hmm... I'm sure she's with him", Yuu answered. In a split second he was suddenly in front of me. He was carrying Senri in his arms. "How troublesome".

"With him? Aren't you the one who said that you'll drink Kahoko's blood?", I asked him.

I saw him treating Senri's wound on her neck. "I'm not the one to finish her up... I'm sorry you got dragged with Kahoko and Sakura", Yuu said.

I pulled Yuu's shirt. "What do you mean? You said him, who is he? And why are we dragged in this nightmare?", I asked.

Yuu smiled, which made me want to punch him, and said, "I'll tell you this. All this time I wasn't the one who wanted Kahoko to die... I don't have the guts to hurt you by using Kahoko..."

"Then why-"

"I only obeyed him. Yes, I am a creature who likes blood, like a monster, but since I was awakened... I never drank blood except from you... and Sakura. But now, this is my doing... I drank Senri's life out", Yuu said. Expression hurt as he caress Senri's neck.

Impatient to knowing who the 'he' was, I again asked, "Who is the one you are obeying? Who is the 'he' you are talking about?".

Yuu looked up at me. His expression was blank yet he stared at me for a few seconds and then answered, "The 'he' I was talking about is someone who awakened me from my deep slumber. To tell you the truth, I was already dead thousands of years ago...".

Yuu watched my reaction. "A living dead?", I asked. Thinking that Yuu was really a dead person gave me goosebumps.

"Hmm... you can say that", Yuu answered. "He is the only one who can control me, I cannot kill him as well even though I hate him so much. He is the very reason why I hate living. I was awakened to see hell and I was mentally harassed. Each day was like a nightmare that I need to endure. I cannot kill myself since you guys took the trouble in taking care of me. Protecting the Tsukimori's was one of my priorities and one of my reason to live. But everything turned upside down when he made me remember my past. It only happened a few days ago. I said that I wasn't the brother you knew, remember? That was when everything started to turn. That was when he decided to start playing with my life... by using Kahoko".

"Ka-Kahoko? Why Kahoko?", I asked.

"L-Len don't strangle me. Even if you did, your energy and efforts will be of waste. Anyway, listen", Yuu said and took my hands away in one swift movement. "I did told you that Kahoko is like a replica of my previous lover. He thinks that Kahoko is really Sara, my lover. He plans on torturing me by using Sara... Kahoko. I didn't really want it to end this way but it seems that I'm still a pawn of his no matter what I do. I'm sorry Len", Yuu apologized.

He stood up carrying Senri, bridal style. "I'm powerless against him, Len, so I cannot guarantee you Kahoko's life".

I stood up as well and asked, "Is there something that I can do? I mean, I want to save Kahoko, so is there a way I can help?".

Yuu started to walk and I just followed him. "Hmmm... let me see", Yuu said. We reached a big wooden door and we both entered a room. Yuu snapped his fingers and all the candles that were in the room lightened up giving a light feeling in the room, yet it felt really cold and I'm still unable to calm myself. This place is making me have goosebumps.

I found myself staring at my reflection in a glass. I look horrible. My white polo shirt was dirty and my hair was a mess. My expression was like I've seen a ghost... well... I wont deny that I've seen a ghost, correction, a moving dead.

I changed my attention to Yuu. He had laid Senri on a sofa and was sitting quietly beside her. I saw him placing his right hand a few inches above Senri's chest.

"I feel Kahoko's presence just around the house. She's somewhere in this house but I cant tell where", Yuu said. Something started glowing under his right hand.

I wonder what he really is doing. I rubbed my throbbing head. All this supernatural is making me have a headache.

"Are you okay?", Yuu asked me.

"Yeah".

"There's a violin in that cabinet". Yuu pointed at a big white cabinet that was located at the corner of the room. "Play it when you hear a familiar tune. That's all I can think of", Yuu said.

"Are you making fun of me?", I asked Yuu. "What can me playing the violin do to save Kahoko?". I really can't read this guy.

"Just do that and everything might go smoothly", Yuu said. I saw him took away his right hand and covered Senri with a white cloth. I shivered. "Don't worry, she's alive. We can hide her like this for now".

Might? Don't worry? Aww... I really am not getting anything. I can't understand whats happening around me.

"Stay here, I'll look for Kahoko. Don't wander around if you cherish your life", Yuu said. I felt like that was a threat. I have no choice but to do what he says, right? For now, let's just try comprehending what is happening Len. I pinched myself on my cheek... oww... I really am awake.

* * *

**TY for reading :D**

**Kinda boring... XD I hope that wasn't confusing :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Magnet**

**Chapter 17**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

"Sara, why give me that expression? You look adorable", a guy with long black hair with glowing red eyes said.

"W-where am I?", I asked. When I woke up, I saw myself in this room. The room was big. The walls are painted white and the room was illuminated by candles. I woke up on this big bed, it was covered with rose petals and the bed sheets look pretty expensive and somehow I like how the silky sheets are colored gold. When I look to my left, I see a big window, the red curtains were folded neatly on the sides. I guess tonight is a new moon since there is no moon tonight.

And to my right there sat a guy with long black hair... somehow, I see Yunoki... but that's just my imagination. How can a glaring expression look adorable? Is he nuts?

"In a room", he answered.

"I can see that, moron", I blurted out angrily. This guy is annoying, he really does remind me of Yunoki even though they don't look alike.

The guy to my right who sits beside me wears weird black clothing. The way he feels close to me is making me want to punch him.

"Well... it's amazing how you're tough tonight Sara. It's very amusing and is making me feel excited", he said with a mocking smile.

"Excited?", I asked. What so exciting?

He suddenly leaned forward to my face which made my face turn hot, and with one hand he took my face and-

"Hold it right there...", I said and pushed his face away from me. It's the same as when Yunoki tease me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?".

He laughed at me and answered, "What else? I'm going to kiss you. You should be happy to be able to attract such face".

This arrogant guy... I'm not in the mood to play around! I'm already confused to everything that is happening! This guy is making it worse!

He started to do what he did earlier and this time he touched my back and leaned me closer to him. "YOU ARROGANT *toot*! GET AWAY FROM ME!", I shouted then slapped him on his face.

"Ow!", he said as he rub his face. "What was that for, Sara?".

"And here you have the guts to ask. And who the heck is Sara? I'm not her!", I said and hit him with a pillow I got my hands on.

"Ha?". I took another pillow and when I was about to hit him with it, he grabbed my hands and said, "Don't tell me, it's that time of the month, you have your me-"

"YOU DISGUSTING DOG! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT TO A LADY!". And there he received another hit.

He sighed as he stood up from the bed. "Geez... you need to cool off. You don't want him seeing you in this state, do you?".

Him? Who does he mean? Len?

"Listen here, Sara, I'm going to roam around the house to look for your dear lover. If you're bored, you can use the violin over there", he said as he pointed at a familiar case on a tea table. "I'm leaving, bye, sweetie". And he left...

I waited for a while and got bored. The room was beautiful like a princesses room but it doesn't look fun and it's kind of dull. I stood up from the bed and jumped on it a few times like a child.

I wonder where Len, Sakura and the boy named Iku went. Waking up and seeing an annoying guy really made me more confused. After getting bored from jumping, I decided to go out of the room and look for the others. I tried turning the door knob but it was locked...

"Don't tell me I'm kidnapped!", I shouted inside the room. Well... before waking, all I remember was that I was running with the others. We were running from Len's brother Yuu. The guy earlier doesn't look like Yuu. Who was that guy... what does he want from me?

I started to feel like crying. It's already dark and I should be home by now... I met Len but we didn't talk much because we were running... I need to do something to get out of this room and look for them! but how?

I looked at the violin case on the tea table and thought that playing the violin might cheer me up and it might help Len and the others know where I am... if they're in this place.

I took the violin out of it's case and positioned it on my shoulder. I started playing it and somehow I managed to calm myself and let my mind blank, only thinking of what note should go next.

**~Yuu POV~**

I can feel his presence also I can feel Kahoko's presence... even her violin playing, I can hear it. I hope Len can hear Kahoko's violin.

"Hey! Where's the blue haired guy?", he asked. I turned around to see his face.

"Somewhere", I answered him.

He gave me a mocking smile and said, "I have your sweet lover and she's very interesting".

"Is that so... If I remember correctly, Kahoko isn't actually Sara", I said and gave him the same smile.

"Hmm? But they look alike and act alike. Aren't you jealous of your brother? He is actually stealing the lady's heart... and soon her body", he said.

I tried reading him. He really is annoying. I faced him and crossed my arms. "I'm not. You like bloody games, don't you, Reiga?", I said.

"Hmmm... Now that you mention blood. I wonder why you haven't drank that girl's blood. She resembles Sara, or she might be Sara, isn't the lust making you crave for her?", he said.

His words more likely has power in it. He's obviously ordering me to drink Kahoko's blood. He caressed my cheek as I glare at him.

"Lust, thirst, anger... that expression of yours is so you. Silverylle, you know what you want. She's in a room where you hear that tune", he said.

In a few seconds I lost control of my body and I suddenly started heading towards a room where I can hear Kahoko's violin.

"Hahaha! You're a weakling, Silverylle! After draining that girl, show her body to your brother!", he ordered, laughing aloud that it echoed inside the house.

Len! Why aren't you playing? Why can't you hear Kahoko?

I can feel Kahoko very near when I heard another violin blending in with the violin I'm following. Great! He played... but...

**~Sakura's POV~**

I hear a sound of a violin but where is it? It's very near though.

I suddenly saw myself in front of the mansion a while ago. I don't know how I got here but even though I'm scared, I still entered the house hoping to find the others.

"H-hello?", I called as I follow the tune. Maybe no one can hear me? Again, "Hello!", I called louder.

I flinched after hearing someone scream. Was that an answer? I can feel my hands shaking. I'm really scared of this place... what if it's a ghost! This place is scary and dark so... there's a possibility?

Maybe I should call again? I'll just run if it's a ghost... ok Sakura! If it is a ghost lets just run, so, "I-is someone here?".

I walked and followed the tune. I met an intersection and was confused where to turn... left? Right? Ahead? Which?

"If anyone can hear me... a-answer me please?", I said. Why did my call ended up a question? A-anyway, I can hear the violin ahead... I walked slowly to make sure not to trip on something. But the thought of someone suddenly touching my shoulder made me shiver. I shook my head to erase all my scary thoughts... but it wasn't successful... uwaa~

"Hello?", I called, no one answered.

I rubbed my arms and tried calming myself... I called again, "He-", then something touched my shoulder... I'm sure that it was a thumb that touched my neck... i-it's cold a-and s-shaking... "EEEKKKK!"

"W-hy a-are you h-here?", t-the g-ghost behind me asked with a scary voice.

Because of fear I can't bring myself to move... how am I going to run? T-there's a ghost!

"I-I-I... I-I'm so s-s-sorry I in-int-intruded!", I cried. Oh my God! I hope I live!

I can feel the ghost panting... w-will it eat me? My heart skipped a beat when the ghost behind me suddenly hugged me...

"S-sorry...", it apologized! I-is he Casper the friendly ghost? Knowing that it was a friendly ghost, I felt relieved... but it still gave me shivers and I cant move my body at all!

"Calm down... it's me", the ghost said. "Scream", he ordered.

"GYAAAA!", I screamed as he ordered. After screaming I felt calm and I was able to move my body. I turned around, eyes closed.

"Heh", I heard and then I felt something pressed on my lips. I opened my eyes only to see darkness. I felt my face turn hot.

I wanted to move but before I can do so, the thing that was pressed against my lips moved away. But I felt someone hug me afterwards.

W-was that a kiss? Why am I receiving accidental kisses? And who is this? My eyes suddenly widened... "A-a-a g-g-ghost kissed me!", I stuttered and felt scared again.

"I'm not a ghost", a familiar voice said. I felt his lips on my ears.

"Yuu?".

"Very good".

I blushed... the person who's hugging me is Yuu? H-he kissed me?

"H-how dare you kiss me!", I said and started pushing him away. I failed since he was strong.

I heard a thud. "So I was wrong. You rather have this girl instead", an unfamiliar voice said.

"Huh?", was all I can say. Yuu loosen his hug but he held me close to him.

"Yes", he said.

My eyes started to adjust in the dark and just a few steps away from us there stands a male figure... I can't see his face but I can see glowing red eyes staring directly at me.

I heard the guy laugh and said, "If that is so. No matter what, kill her".

I felt Yuu's grip on my shoulder tightened to the point it hurt.

"I see... you'd rather take it this way then", the guy said and laughed even louder. "Very well... as you wish, Silverylle. Kill that girl, just like eleven years ago, make her see hell. That's an absolute order!".

* * *

**Thanks for reading... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Magnet**

**Chapter 18**

**~Len POV~**

A second ago I was in a room now I'm in a garden... how the hell did I manage to come here? I only played Ave Maria and now I'm-

"Len!", I heard Kahoko... was that my imagination? I must be thinking too much.

"I need to calm down", I said. I turned around and saw Kahoko standing right in front of me. She hugged me and called my name again. "Maybe I'm dreaming?", I told myself.

Kahoko held me arms length and said, "What's a dream? If you're telling me this is a dream? Then I should wake up from this nightmare!". I saw her pinch herself on her cheek then she whined, "Oww... that hurts".

Well... maybe it is a dream? I decided to slap my face. "Ouch... this isn't a dream...".

"Uwaa! Why did you do that Len?", Kahoko asked, I just blinked a couple of times. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, can't I do the same?

I looked around me and it seems that we're outside the mansion. "This really isn't a dream...", I said. But if this were a dream, this nightmare is a really great dream... to dream about Kahoko with me like this... she even hugged me!

"I agree", I heard Kahoko say.

"How did we got here?", I asked her.

She looked at me and gave me a bored expression. "I don't know".

I saw her holding a violin... did she play?

"Were you playing?", Kahoko asked while staring at the violin I was holding. I nodded. "Oh! I also played a while ago... but I was in a room... not here... how?".

"Don't ask me... I don't know what exactly is happening", I said before she asks me questions that even I can't answer.

Wait... now that I found Kahoko... I wonder where Sakura would be?

"Have you seen Sakura?", Kahoko and I asked in unison at each other.

And at the same time we answered, "No".

"Ah! Maybe she's still inside? That arrogant guy might do something to her!", Kahoko said and started running and for some reason I'm being pulled with her.

I prevented myself from running and it ended up her stumbling backwards resulting her back leaning on my chest.

"Len?".

"What?".

We both stared at what was binding us together... It was the black leather bracelet that I got from Yuu... and for some reason, it's like a handcuff because of the short chain that was attached to mine and Kahoko's.

"So you were at the end of that chain", Kahoko said.

"Oh... I only noticed it now", I said.

We both stared at each other for a while. What is happening? What is this?

"Let's look for Sakura. I'm worried about her... Can you run with me even if we have this?", Kahoko asked as she lift her wrist and pointed at the handcuff.

"Yeah... but, are you sure you want to go in?", I asked her. Obviously something bad will happen if we went in again.

Kahoko stared at me and mumbled, "I can't believe that I liked a coward guy".

C-coward? Who? I was only worried at the possibilities! "Fine", I said and started running, dragging Kahoko mercilessly.

"Hey wait up!", Kahoko said.

We suddenly heard something crashed from behind...

**~Yuu POV~**

"Watching you really is something. Trying to ignore your masters order, and it was an absolute order!", Reiga laughed as he watch me suffer.

Reiga is the person who awakened me from my deep slumber. This guy is a super sadistic person. He not only wants my powers but also my life.

"Why drag innocent people when you only want my powers?", I asked.

Absolute orders. It is the type of order that if a master or a high ranking being used, it takes complete control of the person being ordered. He can't have me entirely! I still have control of my mind but my body... this is why I hate this person. I'm forced to do things that I wouldn't do.

"I like seeing someone so powerful look so powerless. I mean, Silverylle, you're a crowned prince, powerful, smart, fast and has supernatural powers that levels a thousands of our being, yet you fell for a woman who took over your kingdom. She used you, didn't she?", Reiga laughed.

I glared at him. "It was her family that took over not her! She did not use me to take over!".

"But her family, the Shizuka family, murdered your family, the royal Rozen family. You must hate her".

"What does this have to do with the kingdom?"

"You have power and yet you don't use it to have what you want. You made plenty of people suffer because of your stupid love for the enemy. You murdered your lover Sara", Reiga said.

What is he planning twisting everything? First my powers, then the kingdom being taken way, now Sara?

"Wait! I did not mur-"

"You did! You let yourself get closer to her which made the entire Shizuka family angry and hate her and killed her! Don't you get it? it was because of you that's why she died. She could still be standing here with you if she wasn't killed", Reiga said.

I ended up being caught in his plans... he had a point, it was me who decided to love Sara. It was me who didn't even think of the kingdom and just acted ignorant and left the Rozen name leaving plenty of people suffering under the care of the Shizuka family. I didn't consider Sara's life being at stake and I just thought that everything will end up happily... but the Shizuka family wanted me to die. They used Sara to get to me... but then when they were about to kill me, Sara came and defended me from being killed and risked her life... That was supposed to be my time yet... I let Sara cover me. I'm the worst...

"And now that girl will die because of you", Reiga said. "Even if you're not the one to end, it'll be because of you anyway".

He will use Kahoko and make me see Sara. He'll use Len and make me feel guilty for looking at Kahoko. He'll use Sakura to add my sins...

"If only I didn't live... nothing like this would have hap-"

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't listen to him! He wants you to feel this way! Don't listen!", Sakura said shaking me.

"You don't know anything!".

"I'll know if you told me sooner! I can understand what he's trying to put up!", Sakura said.

"Oh really, little girl? You, if I kill him now it'll be your fault for messing around. Like he said, you know nothing", Reiga told her.

"Yuu didn't kill his lover! Isn't it her family who killed her?", Sakura said and turned her attention back at me.

"You don't know anything...", I told her. She doesn't need to get involved.

"Aww... what a nice scene... someone loves you Silverylle, she's defending you and keeping you from getting insane", Reiga said and lifted his hand directing it towards Sakura. "Let's make her see your history, shall we?".

Before I can react, I was late. Sakura's eyes were blank and I know inside her head there plays my past. She is now like a doll...

"What will you gain by doing this?", I asked Reiga. "She's not supposed to be part of this!".

"You took interest in her. Your fault", he laughed.

"EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!", I shouted at him and carried Sakura and ran away as fast as I could before my body starts moving under Reiga's orders.

I managed to get away from his absolute order because I wounded myself. And now because of that wound, it's slowing me down.

I reached a corner and it was only either I go out from where Reiga will be showing his face or from this large window. I decided the window and used my powers to break it. I jumped out of the window and landed smoothly on the grass.

"Yuu!", I heard Len.

"Sakura!", I heard Kahoko.

Oh great! And here I thought these two would have run away once they saw each other.

* * *

**I updated! :D**

**TY for reading :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Magnet**

**Chapter 19**

**~Yuu POV~**

"Why are you two standing over there? Why didn't you two just run away?", I asked the two stupid violinist. I was sure they felt scared earlier! And here I thought I only have to look after one kitten... it seems there are two more cats that I have to take care of.

"We were worried!", Kahoko answered my question.

I saw Len shivered. "Don't tell me Senri is not enough for you", Len said. He was looking at Sakura who was on my arms.

"This has nothing to do with my thirst", I told him.

"Then, what's the meaning of that blood?", Len asked.

I looked down on Sakura and saw her face was covered by some blood... My eyes widen after having the thought that I got her wounded when I broke the window on the second floor. But I was wrong. I suddenly realized that it was only my blood... I stabbed myself on my chest to prevent myself from being controlled by Reiga.

"Can I just explain everything after running away from danger?", I asked them.

Both violinists nodded and started running.

While they were running, I noticed that both of them were still holding their violins. They'll be able to help! But-

"You know that you all cannot escape", Reiga said beside me running in human speed with me.

"Of course, I'm not stupid", I told Reiga and used a spell on him.

"_Be caged like a bird"_, I chanted.

"I'm not a bird! This is nothing", Reiga said. He broke the spell in less than a second. "_Book of spells, I summon you_", Reiga said and the book of spells he used to awaken me appeared.

"Yuu!", I heard Len. Jeez! I forgot about those two.

"Don't come near! Dare come near me and I'll make you see hell", I threatened. Len flinched. Both Kahoko and Len remained where they were.

"How boring, you're not letting them a part of this", Reiga said.

"They're humans, Reiga", I said.

"But you'll be the cause of their deaths", Reiga said and used a fire spell and sent it towards Kahoko and Len.

"_Creature who follows me, protect those who are precious to me!_", I chanted and Iku came and became a shield for Kahoko and Len.

Reiga seems entertained. "Like it! Let's play, Silverylle, and see who is the underling", Reiga said.

"I'm fine with it", I said with confidence.

"That girl. You're fine with her getting in the fight, interesting!", Reiga said laughing.

I remained calm and rested Sakura's head on my left shoulder and I supported her body using my left arm.

"_I'm Reiga Shizuka, holder of the book of spells created by the Shizuka family. I command you to obey my wish and give me the creature who had lived in fire. I awaken you and give you back your powers. Kill the person standing in front of me_"

In an instant the book that Reiga had summond started to open and it's pages started turning. A magic circle appeared above him and there awaken a fire breathing dragon which the Shizuka family has taken care since my time.

The dragon was one of the strongest and most dangerous of all. It was what the Shizuka family used to rule over the kingdom I used to live in, bringing danger to the people... it was the same dragon that the Shizuka family used to kill my family and my lover, Sara.

I won't let it repeat. I wont just stand here doing nothing but feel guilt for something I did not do. I nearly fell on his trap.

"_I am Silverylle Rozen, the first prince who holds the purest blood of the royal family, the Rozen family. I command you with all my strength. Destroy the thing that took everything from me. This is an absolute order!_", I said in a split second as a magic circle appear in front of me.

"What are you trying to summon?", Reiga asked with a smirk.

"I'm not done", I said.

"_You'll be my weapon and I'll be your shield. I wont leave you until our mission is fulfilled_". I threw Sakura on the magic circle making her float on it. "_Sakura Kira, I make a contract with you. You'll do what I wish in return for your wish_", I said and there a contract has been born.

**~Author POV~**

In a split second. Yuu and Sakura had made a contact which will protect the both of them. And after Yuu had finished his chanting. The fight started between a Shizuka (Reiga) and a Rozen (Yuu).

"Will they be okay?", Kahoko asked Len.

"Don't ask me, I don't know anything. I wan't to help them as well", Len said.

"If you want to help that badly. You two can just help by playing those violins", Iku said as he try his best being a shield to Kahoko and Len. Without him, both violinist would be burned because of the dragon.

Kahoko got angry and said, "What can playing the violin do? That's just unre-".

"Those violins were specially made by Prince Silverylle, I mean master Yuu. He made one violin at first but then he split it in two because the magic in it was too obvious to the point that anyone can play it. Those violins has magical powers in it. One violin won't activate the magic but if played at the same time and it blends with the other, its magic will activate and it'll grant what both violinists wish, but the wish should be the same or else it wont take effect", Iku said trying to explain.

"Is that so", Kahoko said and thought of it as the same as the magic violin Lili gave her.

"If we play it and wish for Yuu to succeed, it'll come true?", Len asked verifying if what he thought was right.

"Yes, but there are some piece that activates different levels of magic. Also your feelings should match your wish. Master made it this way so the magic wont be abused", Iku said.

_Wow... there are so many conditions_, Kahoko and Len thought.

"Shall we?", Len asked Kahoko.

"Sure", Kahoko replied.

Both violinists positioned themselves only to be distracted by the handcuff like bracelet that binds them together. "What the he-", they were about to say.

Both Kahoko and Len also got distracted at the sudden explosion they felt. They saw Yuu flying towards their direction. Yuu smoothly landed just in front of them, on his arms was Sakura.

"Oh... for that to disappear, you two need to kiss on the lips", Yuu said calmly and entered the battlefield again with Sakura.

"Eh?", Kahoko said blushing at the thought Len kissing her.

"He asks too much from us...", Len said having a pinkish hue appear on his face.

"You two should hurry up! Master can't hold on much longer since Reiga is starting to use his orders on master!", Iku shouted at the two.

"Wha? But it's too sudden", Kahoko said.

"Yeah. And why a kiss?", Len asked.

Iku wanted to hit the two violinists and before he do it he asked, "Will you two let this world destroyed? They're that powerful! And don't worry, I would definitely not look!".

"Eh?", Kahoko said.

"No choice", Len said. He leaned towards Kahoko and kissed her before she complains. Kahoko was about to push Len away but she changed her mind after having Len's lips on her.

The leather bracelets disappeared and now both violinists were free from each other. Len finished their kiss and positioned the violin he was holding on his shoulder. He felt embarrassed but to distract himself, he shook the memory off and thought of the world ending if they don't play soon.

"Let's start", Len said bringing Kahoko back to reality.

"Y-yeah", Kahoko answered. "Ave Maria like always".

Both violinist started playing...

At the same time, Yuu was controlling Sakura's doll like body while he was fighting against Reiga's orders.

Yuu heard Kahoko and Len's violin which made him feel what both violinist wants... _Save the world, huh... I'll grant it_, Yuu thought.

Yuu's body was starting to act the way Reiga wanted it. Yuu grabbed Sakura and his hand flew towards Sakura's neck. _Not good_, Yuu thought. He tried controlling his body.

"Damn, instead of having Reiga as my enemy now, I have my own body being my own enemy", Yuu said.

"Your wound healed so there's no use. Your body is in my care again", Reiga said.

I glared at Reiga. "I'm not done with you", Yuu said.

"_Sakura, now!_", Yuu ordered.

Sakura's body turned against Yuu and in an instant, Yuu's body ended up flying towards Reiga.

"I see, using her like that, how merciless", Reiga said and dodged Yuu by flying above.

Yuu smiled and said, "Don't be foolish as to underestimate me. I have a wish to fulfill".

Reiga didn't notice Sakura was heading towards him instead of the dragon. When he noticed her, he was too late. Sakura had already stabbed him with a scythe that Sakura had after given permission to attack Reiga.

"With that, all you summoned will disappear", Yuu said and what Reiga had summoned disappeared. "You also wont have powers to control me".

Reiga looked at Yuu. "Clever... and just a while ago, you were fighting against your pathetic body... You really are Silverylle Rozen, the prince who nearly ended the world after loosing his lover".

"Well... me losing Sakura Kira would end the world. I didn't expect it but I really am attached to her ever since eleven years ago. I didn't notice it until now". Yuu took the scythe from Sakura's hands and let Sakura lie on the ground. "You'll live in one condition... I'll take your powers", Yuu said.

"Letting me live like that? Like a human? And with that condition, you can easily kill me using that girl", Reiga said.

"I cannot kill you directly because you awakened me so I might use either Senri or Raven but not Sakura", Yuu said.

"Hmm... fine, your highness, do as you wish. I cannot match you even though I gave you another life... I bet you wouldn't let me die without seeing hell from you".

"Heh, another hellish life", Yuu said and took the scythe away Reiga.

* * *

**Well... I'm not good at action so this chapter must be boring -_- Sorry...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Well... I might end up updating slowly because I have classes starting tomorrow... I'll be busy. But I'll try to update when I have time :)**

**TY!**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 20**

**~ Authors POV~**

After the fight, Yuu had managed to control himself from killing Reiga by using full of his powers, which can lead to doomsday.

"Don't try angering his highness", Reiga warned both Kahoko and Len while they were walking back to the Tsukimori mansion.

"Hey... how about the damage you did to that old mansion and the forest... you guys destroyed the mansion and burned the forest... wouldn't that be bad?", Kahoko asked after seeing the forest she once entered as dark and scary and now she leave with the trees burned and small fires scattered around.

"Leave everything to Yuu. I bet he has a trick under his sleeves", Len said as he hold Kahoko's hand.

Kahoko blushed. "Oh...".

"_Fall apart_", Yuu said after they left the forest.

Kahoko turned around to see the forest was safe and that it seemed nothing happened. She turned at Len and saw Len's polo shirt clean white and that Len's hair and appearance looked decent than when she met him outside the old looking mansion.

"Wow... it all seemed like a dream... a nightmare", Kahoko said.

"I told you he has a trick... He did the same thing when he was little", Len said.

Yuu looked at Len and asked, "You still remembered the day when I burned the towels?".

"How can I forget? It wasn't that easy to forget you know...", Len said.

"I see... shall I erase your memory?", Yuu offered Len.

Len shivered and answered, "Don't. I might end up losing all my memories".

Yuu just smiled.

**~Day 3~**

"I feel like I had a strange dream", Len said after waking up. He started his way to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Morning", Yuu greeted Len.

"Morning", Len greeted back.

"How's your night Lenny?", Len heard a familiar voice.

Len glared at the person. "Don't ever dare call me that again", Len said while lifting a knife.

Reiga flinched at Len's glare as well as how Len lifted the knife he got his hands on. "O-ok".

"So it wasn't a dream", Len mumbled.

Yuu nodded.

Len shook his head and ordered with a glare at both Yuu and Reiga, "From now on, less supernaturals".

"Yes", both said.

After eating, Len left the dinning room leaving Reiga and Yuu alone. He went to the phone and gave a call to Kahoko...

"I really fell from it", Reiga said as he took a bite from his third sandwich.

Yuu nodded and agreed, "Yes you did".

"Now I lost my powers and even lost my right to order you around".

"That's what you get for messing with my life".

"You already knew what's going to happen and just acted everything... even your thoughts were just an act... thinking frantically and making me think that you're really worried and all".

"You can read my mind so I acted like that".

"That explains why our fight was simpler than the normal battles in the past", Reiga sighed and took another bite from his sandwich.

"You didn't thought that I'd use all my powers just because of you, did you? You should have known better since you're a Shizuka", Yuu said smirking.

Reiga glared at Yuu. "Don't make fun of me. I can't believe that you don't hold a grudge against the Shizuka family after all what happened from the past", Reiga said.

"Hmm... past is past. Better move on than be tied down, right? Besides, I'm already contented with what I do. I already had my revenge. The Shizuka family all have no more powers. They're like humans now, including you. So thanks for waking me and letting me remove your supernatural abilities", Yuu said and he gave Reiga a mocking smile.

"So that's what you're after!".

"Yeah. The Shizuka family are normal humans now so I don't need to use my powers. I'll be living normally", Yuu said and stood up. "Wash the dishes", he ordred Reiga.

Reiga stood up. "Hey! Why me?".

"Because you failed to completely control me. Do it before I also take your life", Yuu said and left Reiga.

"Damn that angel looking demon. No wonder he was called the Shinigami Prince at their time. No wonder why my family wanted to kill him. He threatens those who go against him", Reiga mumbled and washed the dishes.

"He never wished for the throne because even without it, he can still do whatever he likes", Iku said behind Reiga making him jump.

"Yeah... The Rozen family became royalty because they're like Gods with their powers. Only that family can take away a supernatural beings powers and do whatever they want. Now I know why there are less of our kind and more on humans. Silverylle uses that ability and turn supernatural beings to humans".

"His highness real wish is for this world to be at peace. With people possessing supernatural powers, it'll be hard to manage and create peace. So please just obey him, he is after all your superior now", Iku said laughing at the result. "The master became a dish washer".

Reiga threw the sponge he was holding to Iku. "Stop laughing you brat! Have respect to your elders", Reiga said angrily.

Iku laughed even more and threw the sponge back at Reiga. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Dish washer".

**~Yuu POV~**

Now that my plans worked and managed to remove the supernatural abilities that the Shizuka family possesses, now what? My real job is to make this world peaceful by lessening supernatural beings... I'm pretty bored... Oh! Kahoko and Len!

_Knock knock_... someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in", I said, putting down the book I was reading.

The door opened and a certain head popped in to peek. "Am I disturbing?", Sakura asked.

"I already gave you permission to enter", I told her.

Sakura walked until she was just a few steps from me, stood for a few seconds and sat on the floor afterwards. Her face wore a scared expression. "I-I don't know what happened yeterday but... my body acted on it's own and... the guy I stabbed yesterday with a scythe", She gulped and continued, "H-he-he's watching tv downstairs".

"Don't worry. That stab didn't harm him at all", I told her. I can hear her heart racing and she tried taking deep breaths to calm herself. Was she scared because Reiga was perfectly in one piece? "Don't worry about him. He's now a freeloader".

"But yesterday was a bit... confusing... I mean my body moved on it's own and when I tried moving my body, I just can't and... I must have been heavy...", she said looked at me and then turned her gaze on the floor. "You carried me...".

"About that, I wan't to apologize for using you. But you were very helpful", I said. I stood up from my bed and went near her. I patted her head and said, "Having control of your body and even using you without your permission, I'm sorry".

"I-it's fine! I was able to help, I'm glad but... how did that happen? I only remembered that guy downstairs say that he'll make me see your past but then a sudden light flashed through my eyes and the next thing I knew you were carrying me", She said. I'm surprised that she's fine with what happened. Normally a normal person would have freaked out.

"You have a thirst for supernaturals, huh... I'll make you see what I planned and all. May I have permission to use magic on you?", I asked her. I guess it's better this way than forcing magic on her before.

Sakura nodded and said, "Sure", with a smile. I snapped my fingers and let her see everything I planned and did until last nights event.

Her expression was blank while she was under the spell. Staring at her face... she looks cute. I sat in front of her waiting for the spell to end.

Eleven years ago, I met her and even scared her. I drank her blood then and after I was satisfied with her, I found myself in a messy situation. She smiled at me, back then I though she was stupid to smile at a monster like me, but I guess I can understand. She's very kind and understanding. And now I met her and again I used her for my own convenience, still she smiled. I really find her weird. She's not scared of me after doing all those things to her.

But there were times I saw her scared expression. Like the time when I drank her blood. And yesterday, when she said I was a ghost. That was funny though.

I touched the tip of her hair. Ah... I remembered kissing her for no reason last night... why did I do that in the first place?

"Awesome! You planned everything well... you're even good at acting!", Sakura said. The spell ended already?

I saw Sakura blush and after noticing my hand touching her hair I took it right away. "S-sorry", I apologized.

She raised both of her hands and waved it in front of her. "I-it's fine!", she said, her face was still red.

After a few seconds of silence she spoke up, "I have a question".

"What is it?", I asked.

"Y-you k-kissed me last night... w-was there a reason you did that?", She asked.

Why did she have to bring that up? I really don't know why... I imagined myself slapping my forehead. "There's actually no reason behind it", I answered honestly.

I saw her blush even more. "Y-you did it on a whim?", she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry! You can slap me for suddenly doing such a thing", I said. I hope it'll make us equal if that happens.

"I can't do that! I'll just forget about it", she said. She closed her eyes tightly and after a few seconds she opened her eyes and said, "I cant...".

I laughed. Was that supposed to be a kind of trick to forget? "It's fine", I told her. "I wont be able to forget it, as well, anyway".

We both became silent for a whole minute.

Sakura broke the silence and said, "Your brother and Kahoko. They're going on a date right? I hope they have fun".

"They will if we don't intrude", I said. I saw her nod.

"Sakura", I called her.

She tilted her head to the side and said, "That was the first time you called me by my given name".

"Is that so?", I asked. I didn't notice.

"Yes", She answered with a smile. "Oh... what is it?".

"I made a contract with you. You fulfill my wish while I fulfill yours. You have already granted my wish so... what is your wish?", I asked her.

I saw her stare at me. Then she looked up the ceiling making a thinking pose. "Any wish right?", Sakura asked.

"Yup, any wish", I answered.

"Then... I want Len and Kahoko to end up together. I want them inseparable like magnets... Ah not literally but I hope they are meant for each other... It'll be romantic if they end up living together for the rest of their lives. Ohhh! Like in fairytales!", Sakura said. She really does like romance.

"Did you know that if Len took Kahoko as his girlfriend, Kahoko is his first girlfriend and same with Kahoko, Len will be her first boyfriend", I said.

"Oohhh! How nice! First love!", she laughed. "Cool! And they end up marrying each other. How romantic! It's not often something like that happens", she said happily.

"Yeah, I agree", I said. "By the way, I cannot grant your wish", I told her.

"Eh? Is that so?", she said and made a sad expression.

"Yeah... it's because that in the end, even without our help, they will end up together no matter what. They attract each other like magnets, either by music or feelings. They're meant to be together from the start", I said.

"But why did you want them together if that was the case?", Sakura asked. I know I explained it to her before but...

"I'm annoyed at how Len is a coward in expressing his feelings and how they are both so dense. To start with, they liked each other since they first met. Music kept them together and music will always bind them together. At least that's what a certain fairy told me", I said. I remember having a small chat with Lili. He sure watched both violinist closely.

"Oh... I remember that they both like music. How nice", Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

"Why not wish for something that is for you?", I asked her. She's so selfless and wished for others happiness.

Sakura gave a thought to what I said. "Ok", she said. "I'll think about something".

"Better think of that wish soon. I'm stuck with a debt to you", I said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay", she said. "Then I wish to know who'll be the person at the end of my string of fate".

My eyes widen at her wish. I didn't expect it but...

"If it's impossible, it's fine", she said taking back what she asked for.

"No. To tell you the truth. I already knew who was at the end", I told her with a smile.

She had a surprised expression after hearing me. She looked interested but then she tried her best to hide it. "Is that so?", she asked.

"But, I'll let you know him when the time comes", I said, turning down another wish of hers.

"Aww... okay. I can't think of anything for now...", she said and laid on the floor.

After ten minutes~

"Oh!", Sakura said and sat up from the floor. "I want to know what a date is like in reality! Can we have a date?", she asked me.

I was surprised... a date? "Huh? Are you sure that's what you want?", I asked her.

"Yup! If it's fine". She smiled. "This way, my curiosity at how Kahoko and Len felt on their date will stop bothering me".

"O-oh...", was all I can say. Somehow, I felt disappointed. "Okay. Tomorrow, after your classes. Let's meet in front of your school", I decided.

"Okay!", Sakura answered cheerfully.

**~Len POV~**

I called Kahoko on the phone and asked her if she was free tomorrow.

"I have classes tomorrow... why?", Kahoko asked me. Oh... I forgot tomorrow she has classes.

Well... in truth, I want to take her somewhere, like a date, since I'll leave after two days. But I can't tell her that, can I? "I want to take you somewhere...", I said. .

"Oh, okay. I don't mind. I'm free after classes. Will that be okay?", Kahoko said on the other line.

"Yes, it's fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow at the university. Will that be fine?", I asked her.

"Sure. I'm looking forward!", Kahoko said. I felt my face turn hot.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is not boring o.O It's more talk O.o**

**TY for reading hehe~**


	21. Chapter 21

**An update!**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 21**

**~Day 2~**

"I'm going", Yuu said.

"You're going to the university to teach right?", Len asked Yuu.

Yuu nodded as an answer. "You planned a date for you and Kahoko after classes, didn't you?", Yuu asked.

"H-how did you know?", Len asked, blushing. "Well... not a date though... just dinner".

"Oh... have fun", Yuu said and headed for the door.

"H-hey! Before you leave... I want to know how I should act later", Len asked Yuu. _I bet he know something, right?_ Len thought.

Yuu turned to see Len's expression. "Simple... just act normal", Yuu answered his brother.

"T-that's all?", Len asked.

"Well.. in your case. If you're planning on confessing, just be truthful and don't hide what you feel by acting cold. And don't be too blunt as to criticize a girl", Yuu told Len. _He might say something rude to Kahoko... well... there's a possibility_, Yuu thought.

Len stared at Yuu coldly making Yuu sweat drop. "Am I that rude?", Len asked.

"You did once say to a girl that she was fat even though the girl tried her best to look beautiful in front of you", Yuu reminded Len.

They were both at Vienna back then. Len and Yuu were drinking coffee at the cafe outside the hotel they were staying at. Len was reading his music sheets while Yuu had his book on hand. A girl who looks the same age as Len approached them. The girl has curly brown hair and was wearing make up. She wore a beautiful sleeveless dress that can catch any guys attention and she acted like a fine lady. In short, she looks attractive, at least Yuu had thought but wasn't interested.

"Excuse me. Can I join you two?", the girl asked. Her attention was really on Len.

Len ignored the girl while Yuu rolled his eyes. _A girl interested in Len... Sorry, his heart is already full of Kahoko Hino and there is no more space left for you_, Yuu thought.

"Sure", Yuu answered kindly.

The lady smiled at Yuu and sat beside Len. "You're Len Tsukimori, right?", the girl smiled at Len.

Len took a glanced at the girl then turned his attention back at the music scores he was reading.

The girl wasn't convinced at the way she was treated so she again talked. "I'm a big fan of yours", she said as she try to take Len's attention. "I like your violin playing very much".

"Thank you", Len said, still his attention was on the sheets.

The girl became happy after hearing Len. "Oh! Can we meet again later? Maybe eat dinner?", the girl asked. She took a paper out and offered it to Len. "Here is my contact number and e-mail", she said.

Yuu didn't like what was happening and before Len could speak up, Yuu took the chance to talk. "Um... we're not interested", Yuu said. _They're the pushy type... flirts, I don't like this type of girl_, Yuu thought.

The girl looked at Yuu. "I'm only inviting Len. Sorry", the girl apologized while putting an apologetic smile.

Yuu was about to open his mouth but then suddenly Len talked. "I'm not interested", Len said.

"Eh? Why?", the girl asked.

_Oh boy_, Yuu thought.

Len's brows twitched and with a glare he said, "I'm busy. Will you please stop touching me? And I'm not interested in fat girls".

The girl was surprised and said, "I-I'm not fat!".

Len stood up. "Please excuse us", Len said politely. Yuu stood up as well and both left the girl.

After a few steps. Yuu pulled Len to prevent Len from being hit by a flying shoe. Len's eyes widen after seeing a shoe go past him. "Jerk!", both guys heard behind them making people around them look.

"She wasn't that fat...", Yuu told Len after remembering.

"But you can see her fats through that dress of hers. She was annoying as well... touching me wherever she likes. Disgusting", Len said making a disgust expression.

"But I liked the flying shoe", Yuu smiled.

"I'll be careful then", Len said. "You'll be late. See you later".

"Yeah. See ya", Yuu said. He opened the door and went in the car.

At the university, Kahoko had told both her best friends, Mio and Nao about her plans with Len after class.

"Kaho! You're so lucky! So the violin romance did took place", Mio said smiling at her friend.

"Well done Kaho. You didn't deny the fact that you like Len", Nao said, closing the magazine she was reading.

"Tomorrow tell us everything about it, okay? That's a promise", Nao said. She took Kahoko's pinky and made a pinky swear.

Nami appeared then asked. "Tell what?", Nami asked. A pen and a small notebook occupied her hands.

Kahoko got surprised and suddenly said, "Nothing! Tell nothing!".

**~Kahoko POV~**

Music theory class... I sat on my seat...

"Kahoko", I heard Aoi call me. I turned to face him. "Look! I found out that Len Tsukimori is having a mini concert at Vienna soon", Aoi said and shoved a magazine to my hands. He pointed at a picture of Len holding his violin.

"Yeah...", I said while reading the head line silently. _Violin Prodigy, Len Tsukimori, having a mini concert with Gabriel Rozen._ Gabriel... he looks familiar. The guy looked younger than Len. The guy in the picture was playing the piano. He had black hair, clothes formal, and wore an angelic smile on his face. Cute! But his looks bothers me a lot... I wonder why.

Ryoutarou took a peek, beside me, on the magazine I was holding. "Hmm...", he said while staring at the picture.

I read out loud, "Len Tsukimori, a violin prodigy, son of Hamai Misa, a famous pianist, will be having a mini concert in Vienna on xxxxx at xxxxx (- I'll let you guys think of when and where). Also, with him, Gabriel Rozen, an idol from the group Rising Stars, will be taking part in this mini concert as well".

"An idol... I wonder if Kazuki knows him", Ryoutarou said and took the magazine from me.

"But isn't it great. Just by thinking that I was his schoolmate, Len is really cool. To be able to perform overseas with world class performances, that's amazing! I wish I was more like him", Aoi said, amazed.

Ryoutarou made a disgusted sound. "Tch... That ice cube is still an ice cube. He's here in Japan yet he didn't even greet us. And the other day he came here but never greeted us", Ryoutarou said. "It's like he has forgotten us".

"Hehe, maybe he's busy", I said. Len and Ryoutarou still has the same relationship as we were in high school.

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Ice cube is always busy. Not wasting every minute, every second of his life. I bet he's practicing now, nonstop", Ryoutarou said.

Ryoutarou's wrong though... Len took some break from his practices and accompanied me the previous days. And later, he made plans with me. "It's his profession anyway", I said.

"I agree", I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked at the person and as expected it was our professor... "Professor Yuu... good morning", I greeted. Aoi and Ryoutarou did the same.

Yuu nodded and then greeted, "Morning". I saw his brows twitch after looking at the magazine Ryoutarou was holding. "Th-that thing...", I heard him say while pointing at the magazine. "C-can I see it?", he asked with a forced smile. For some reason, the hair on my arms stood up. I feel a bad aura near by.

Ryoutarou gave the magazine to Yuu. "I think the guy named Gabriel is just the same age as you, prof. or a little younger", Ryoutarou said.

"I remember my cousin saying 'Kyaa! So cute' after seeing that guy on tv. She even had a nosebleed after watching a close view of the idol group", Aoi said.

"Th-that's too much? Aren't you exaggerating, Aoi?", I asked. I know that celebrities are good looking but isn't that too much?

Aoi pouted. "I'm not! I live with two cousins! Every week they watch a program about an idol group called Rising Stars. They're really addicted to that group", Aoi said. "I'll bring both of them if you still don't believe me... oh! Show them a picture of that group and see what their reaction. I sometimes tease them".

"O-oh... okay...", I said. I thought there were only people like that in manga's.

I suddenly heard a ripping sound. I looked at Yuu and found the magazine split in half. He had a scary smile on his face... is it me or can the others see it? I shivered.

"Wah! Why did you do that? I'm sorry if the story of my cousins irritated you! You're not the only one irritated. But still?", Aoi asked in panic.

Ryoutarou had a surprised expression. "You didn't need to rip the magazine in half, did you?", Ryoutarou asked.

"And I just borrowed the magazine from Kahoko's friends", Aoi said. In an instant I saw him in one corner of the room. He was sitting down the floor and there was a depressed aura around him.

"Is that so? I'm so sorry then. I'll pay for it", Yuu said. You can feel the chill in his voice. He doesn't look like apologizing at all. He had the scary smile on his face and on his hands he ripped the magazine again. He left the class afterwards.

"Is it me or did I just see another side of prof. Yuu?", Ryoutarou asked, frozen.

I shook my head. "N-no... you're not the only one", I answered him.

"Uwaa! What should I say to Mio and Nao?", Aoi cried on his corner.

After thirty minutes Yuu came back and announced, "This day will be my last day here. It seems that your teacher came back sooner than expected. I had fun experiencing being a teacher. Thanks for taking care of me". Yuu bowed.

Everyone started to became noisy then one student asked, "Prof. where can we find you? Lets play! Will you come back?"

"I can't tell any of you where... I'm not a kid to play as well", Yuu answered while shaking his head. "And I don't want to teach anymore".

Everyone whined... he became the younger brother of everyone in class.

Yuu came to me and gave me two pictures of six guys. The guy earlier in the magazine was also in the photo. "Please give that to your friends as my apology for ripping the magazine", Yuu said and left me. How can two photo's exchange a magazine?

**~Len POV~**

I remember that Kahoko's classes we're until 4 pm. I stood in front of the university and waited.

Was I too early? Maybe her classes were until 5 pm? What if I'm wrong? What if Kahoko tried calling me on the phone at home saying that she can't come? Why didn't I ask for her mobile number? I'm starting to panic!

Someone patted me at the back. "Jeez... Calm down. Kahoko will come shortly. God bless your date", I heard Yuu said.

I looked at him. "It's not a d-da-date... it's only d-di-dinner", I stuttered. I feel nervous, is this normal? Well... I'm planning on taking a step so I think it's normal.

"You only show this side of you to me", Yuu said. What side? "I'll let you wonder what I'm talking about. Anyway, I might come home a bit late". Yuu started to walk and then added, "Oh! Before saying the magic words, find the perfect time and place where there's no distaction and where she can hear you clearly".

I stared at Yuu's leaving figure... What does that mean? Is that another thing I should keep in mind? I feel nerv-

Someone patted my back. "Len! Good afternoon!", Kahoko greeted, making me freeze for a sec.

I faced her then greeted her. "Good afternoon", I said. "Are you ready?".

"Yes!", Kahoko answered cheerfully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh! I want to thank those who reviewed hehe... **

**See ya again in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**An Update!**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 22**

**~Len POV~**

Well... now we're at a restaurant. I looked at Kahoko while she silently reads the menu.

"Hmm... can we have desserts as well?", Kahoko asked and took a peek at me.

I nodded. I feel awkward... is it because the room was filled with couples?

I looked at the menu, not paying attention to what was written. Hmm... perfect time and place he said...

After a few minutes of deciding, we ordered and waited for our food. I saw Kahoko sitting quietly while looking around the restaurant then after a few seconds, she started to blush. I wonder why...

I stared at the empty glass in front of me. Magic words. That's how Yuu called it... I'm determined to tell her how I feel but I don't really know how. God, how do you confess to a person?

"It's simply just saying how you feel, just say 'I love you'", someone answered me in a whisper. Weird, did I ask that outloud? I looked at the person who said it and got surprsed.

"Why are you here?", I asked.

"I work here as a waiter and now I'm here to give you your order", Reiga said with a smile.

I saw Kahoko glaring at the guy.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything", Reiga said and placed our orders on our table. Afterwards he leaned to my ear and whispered, "You'll be dumped because of your stupidness, how sad". He left us with a smile on his face.

Annoying...

Kahoko looked at me and asked, "What did that jerk tell you?".

J-jerk? "Nothing... he's just being sadistic", I said in monotone.

"Hn... he's so annoying... that pervert", she said.

"You can say that again", I said and we both started eating.

**~Yuu POV~**

"W-why are we running again?", Sakura asked while we ran. Behind us was a large group of people running after me.

"I'll explain in a while", I said as we turn left. We both entered a door we found. Sakura was panting hard while I was like just from a walk. I'm glad I'm not easily tired unlike weak humans.

"You said something about fans", Sakura said while trying to calm herself.

I turned my back at her and answered, "They are my fans..."

We were both on our way to the amusement park when some water from God knows where sprinkled on my face. My glasses got some water and we both stopped.

"Here", Sakura offered a handkerchief.

I took her handkerchief and wiped my face. "Thanks".

I took a cloth from my pocket and took my glasses off so I can wipe the water away.

"Ohh! Look! Isn't that Gabriel?", I heard a girl ask her friend from afar.

Great! "Run!", I ordered Sakura and grabbed her hand as we both took the oposite direction from the amusement park.

"Wh-why?", Sakura asked while she took a peek from behind her. I saw her surprised expression after seeing people running after us. "Are you wanted? Do you have a bounty or something?".

"No... Why would I have?", I asked her as we run away.

Sakura stared at me. Why do I feel like she thinks I'm joking? After a few seconds of stares, she started to laugh. "Don't tell me you're some sort of celebrity or something", she said laughing.

I turned to face her and said, "If you dont believe me, it's fine. It's better that way anyway".

Sakura stopped laughing. "Eh?", she said and stared at me again. "You're serious?".

"Didn't you know that he's an idol from a group called Rising Stars? He's Gabriel, when glasses are off", Reiga told Sakura. I saw him wearing a waiters uniform.

"Eh? I'm running with an idol?", Sakura asked.

"Don't you watch TV?", Reiga and I asked at the same time.

She shook her head. "No... I'm not familiar with those kind of things...", she said.

"Oh... what a dumb, crazy, annoying, weird, ug- ouch!", Reiga said and gave me a glare while rubbing the part of his head where I hit him. "What was that for?".

"Bastard, look at what you're doing". I pointed at Sakura who was about to cry. "What kind of guy would make a girl cry. Apologize", I said and hit Reiga again.

"Okay, okay! No need to hit", Reiga said and walked slowly towards Sakura.

"Hurry", I said. I saw him brace himself, thinking that I was about to hit him even though I have no intention.

"Hey, sorry, little girl, that was a joke", Reiga said.

Sakura had stopped crying and glared at Reiga. "Eepp!", I heard Reiga.

"Well... did you two know that Sara and Len are here in this restaurant?", Reiga asked.

"So he took her here...", I said to myself. I wonder if Len had told Kahoko. "By the way... Kahoko is not Sara", I corrected Reiga.

"Whatever... Len is such a newbie, I bet he'll be rejected. Isn't that great Silverylle!", Reiga said cheerfully and smiled at me. _You have a chance to be with Sara_, he thought. Obviously, he's happy to know someones going to have a broken heart. Sorry but not on my watch.

"Sorry but Kahoko isn't Sara", I said and hit him again.

"How can you be so merciless?", Reiga asked. He looks like he's about to cry.

"We're leaving", I told Sakura and we both left Reiga.

**~Len POV~**

What am I doing? Since we started eating dinner, we both were quiet. Is that normal? Well... I eat silently when I'm with my family but... is it normally quiet when eating with a girl you like? Maybe I'm doing something wrong here! Now that I think about it, I sound stupid...

"Yum! Their crème caramel tastes good!", Kahoko said. She looks like she's enjoying her dessert. She took another spoon of her dessert and looked at me. "Here, try it Len", she said while offering me the sweet dessert.

Uhhh... "But, I'm not quite fond of sweets", I said.

She blushed and then ate it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know", Kahoko said. She sounded disappointed.

Oh... Len! Did you just made her feel bad? Maybe this was what Yuu meant earlier! What should I do? I imagined myself hitting my head on the table.

Kahoko looked at me and said, "It's not bad to try, is it? Here". She offered the dessert again.

I looked at the yellowish, jelly like dessert... Ugh... Why did I let her have a dessert in the first place?

"Fine", I said and ate the dessert. I just realized how emberassing it was being fed at this age...

"How is it?", Kahoko asked with a big smile on her face.

... "Fine...". Too sweet! I think my sugar level just rised in just one spoon...

"That's great! Here, I'll share it to you", Kahoko said cheerfully.

Oh no! Please God! Can I refuse her? "Haha... I-I'll pass... you can have it all to yourself", I said calmly but on the inside I feel nervous.

She stared at me... Does she know I don't want to eat it? Uhh... What does it mean when a girl stares at you? Is it good or bad?

Kahoko stopped staring at me and took another spoon of crème caramel. She's quiet now... is that okay?

After a few minutes, I asked for the bill and the one who gave the bill to me was Reiga. "You look funny", he said.

"Shut up", I said. I paid it in cash so I wouldn't have to see him again.

"Hmm... Well, see ya later Len", Reiga said and left us. Oh yeah... he's temporarily living in my house... Why did I forget that fact? Why do I hate that guy anyway?

"Let's go. I'll take you home", I said to Kahoko and we both stood up and left the restaurant.

On our way to her house, she was awfully silent. I like it when it's calm and quiet but this silence is horrible! Look, I'm with Kahoko but... I feel like she's so far away! She's too quiet. What do you talk about in this kind of situation?

Ah! We can talk about violins... Wah~ I'm too attached to music. I wonder what she's thinking.

I looked at her. She had her eyes on the road. For some reason, I think she's perfect. Her hair, eyes, nose, ears, neck... Lips... They're perfect. Even though it's dark, I find her beautiful like she's the most beautiful girl in the universe... I want to touch her...

LEN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Was that normal? I just sounded like a pervert! What the hell is wrong with me? I even thought of wanting to touch her!

"Ok, I had enough", I heard Kahoko say. She stopped walking and looked at me.

She had enough of what? Don't tell me she can read minds? No way! I must have sounded like an idiot and a pervert. Kahoko I'm sorry! I won't think of something like that again!

"Look...", Kahoko said.

"Y-yes?", I gulped. Is she going to tell me to stay away from her?

"About earlier...". What about earlier? I know that mind reading is possible now that Yuu and Reiga can do it but... Kahoko, don't tell me you can?

I closed my eyes, preparing myself to what she's going to say next.

"You looked pretty cute!", Kahoko said and laughed.

I opened my eyes seeing a laughing Kahoko in front of me. "Huh?", was all I can say. I don't get it at all...

"Well.. if you just saw your expression earlier after eating the crème caramel. You looked funny but cute!", Kahoko said.

Oh... EH? How did I look like back then? "How mean", I muttered.

"Haha Len, sorry", she laughed. "I couldn't stop myself from laughing anymore. I tried hiding it but... Everytime that I remember that time... I can't help but laugh", Kahoko laughed.

We both started walking again but now Kahoko is laughing. Wow... I feel like I want the silence earlier again.

After a few moments, Kahoko stopped laughing. "Oh... Sorry Len, that was rude of me", Kahoko said while tugging my sleeves.

I sighed. Well... at least I made her laugh... Unconciously. "You're forgiven", I said.

"Also...", Kahoko said.

Wait, there's more that she wants to laugh about?

Kahoko smiled. "I want to thank you for the dinner. It was delicious!", she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt my face turn hot. "You're welcome", I said.

"Ah! We're here. Thanks for walking me home Len", Kahoko thanked me and opened her house gate.

That was fast. We're going to part already?

"Len, tomorrow both you and Yuu are going to prepare yourself for your flight, am I right?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Well... what time will your plane leave?", Kahoko asked.

"The day after tomorrow. About two am. We have to leave the house tomorrow about ten pm", I answered.

"So we wont be able to see each other tomorrow", Kahoko said. She looked disappointed.

"Yeah...".

"Well.. Do your best in the concert!", Kahoko said cheerfully and then smiled.

I can see her blushing. She looks cute... I leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. I cannot resist myself from doing it but I hope she doesn't mind. I just realized how soft her lips were. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and whispered to her, "I will".

Well... now that I did something like that, I feel awkward. For some reasons, I feel emarrassed to look at her. I can feel myself blushing and my heart wont beat the usual way...

"Good night, Kahoko", I said and patted her shoulder.

"O-oh... G-good night, Len. Take care! B-be careful on your way home", she said and started walking on her way to her house.

After I saw her enter her house, I started heading to my own house. I feel really happy. I want to play the violin.

**~Tsukimori Mansion~**

"Welcome home, Len", I heard Yuu.

"Thanks", I said and closed the door behind me.

"How was your date? I mean dinner?", Yuu asked.

"It was fine", I said.

"Have you told her?".

"Told her?".

"Yeah, have you confessed?", Yuu asked. I looked at him and I saw him wearing a serious expression.

"Oh... No, I haven't", I said.

I saw him slap his forehead. "Len! We're gonna leave soon and yet you say you HAVEN'T? And you were gone like five hours! What did you two do in five hours?", Yuu asked and added, "I was only with Sakura for three hours but we were able to have a decent date in the amusement park. Though none of us confessed because we both think we're still young to have a relationship but... Len!".

Uhh... my younger brother is scolding me for not confessing... "Well... before we went to a restaurant for dinner, I brought her to the mall and let her shop for anything she likes. I bought a cute pink dress for her and also a teddy bear. We played in an arcade for a while and then visited a music shop. After the dinner, I took her home", I answered Yuu.

Wah! I forgot! And I was planning on saying it today! That was the reason for that dinner! Why did I forget the most important thing?

Yuu looked satisfied. "Well, at least you kissed her on your own", I heard Yuu. "Congratulation".

"Huh?".

In and instant, his satisfied expression turned into a scary one. "Tomorrow! Meet her! Tell her!", Yuu said, more like an order. Then again his expression changed. "That sounds forceful... Don't cry if Kahoko found a guy after we leave", Yuu said with an uninterested expression.

Yuu started walking away. Wait... "Hey! Does that mean Kahoko is-".

"I didn't say she will have one but there's a possibility", Yuu said in an uninterested expression.

... There's not only one sadistic person here... there's actually two...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**An Update :)**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 23**

**~Day 1~**

**~Len POV~**

In the morning, I have decided to tell Kahoko today before I leave for Vienna. Because of what Yuu had said, about the thing that if I don't confess soon Kahoko might find a guy, it made me think twice about leaving without confessing. It is possible since I'll be gone for another half a year when I come back to Vienna. I won't be with Kahoko to look after her. Now I sound like a father. I'm worried; especially I'm nothing more but a friend to Kahoko.

I prepared myself and headed for the front door only to be stopped by Reiga.

"Hey, you plan to tell her?", he asked.

I ignored him.

"I bet you'll just forget like last night. Oh well... you can come back here and cry on my shoulder", Reiga said like it was nothing.

I ended up glaring at him. I know I'm not knowledgeable in these kinds of situations but he is just too much. "What do you mean by that?", I said.

He whistled. "Whoo~ that glare won't work on me, after all I've been receiving one from his highness. I'm just being kind as to offer you my shoulder", Reiga said.

"Kind you say... GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!", I said angrily, opening the door for him to go out.

"Geez, so loud in the morning", I heard Yuu. I looked at him and found him yawning while walking downstairs. He must have just come out of his bed since his black hair was messy.

"Ah! Your highness! Good morning!", Reiga said with a smile.

I saw Yuu glared at Reiga and said coldly, "Shut up".

"Ahahaha! You too your highness?". Reiga laughed nervously. I can see that he's scared of Yuu. "You're not a morning person, are you, your highness".

"I'm a creature of the night so it's only natural. Get out of this house. You're a nuisance", Yuu said coldly. Even though he wasn't talking to me, I'm having goose bumps.

In an instant, Reiga was gone...

"And you", Yuu said looking at me. "Where do you think you're going?".

"I'm going to see Kahoko", I answered right away.

"Oh no you won't", Yuu said and then grabbed my polo shirt.

"Eh? Didn't you say last night-".

"I changed my mind. Go practice. What kind of performance will you give the audience with lack of practice? Lack of practice affects performances", he said. He closed the front door and dragged me to a music room in the house.

"My violin...", I said, and on my right my violin appeared from nowhere.

What is Yuu thinking? After saying something like yesterday and now changing his mind... I guess Kahoko won't have a boyfriend that fast, right? Now let's practice. I don't think going against Yuu is good, I better practice.

While practicing the middle part of a piece, I ended up making a mistake and there goes me and the annoying screeching sound or my violin... I hate that sound.

LEN CONCENTRATE! KAHOKO IS YOURS!

Well... that's me thinking positively...

**~Day of the Concert~**

**~ Yuu POV~**

The concert is about to start and here Len is acting like a statue in one corner. I can imagine him having a gloomy atmosphere

"Hey Gabriel! We came to the back stage to see you", Ran said cheerfully with both two hands raised up.

Behind him popped two identical heads. "What happened to your bro?", both Sei and Ken asked in unison.

The three of them entered and after them were two guys. "Girl problem?", Gideon asked.

"His girlfriend broke up with him?", Yuki asked as well.

"No", I said. "They're not on a relationship".

All five looked at Len and said in unison, "He got REJECTED?".

Len's thoughts got even gloomier than earlier. He remained on his chair in one corner while putting rosin on his bow.

I went beside Len and said, "You're putting too much rosin". I can see the rosin dusts falling on the floor.

Len looked at me. In a normal person's point of view, he looks like a serious, cold hearted man, but to me, he looks like a dead man.

"I know... this bow is just an extra bow so don't worry", Len said in a monotone. So he prepared two bows...

"O-kay... Cheer up; maybe it's just a rumor. Don't let it get through you", I said, cheering him up.

**~Three days ago~**

I was reading a book on a sofa, relaxing myself as I read through the mathematical problem that was written on the book. I was trying to solve it mentally when Len suddenly entered the living room holding my phone.

"What's wrong Len? Is there a problem? Don't tell me... you don't know how to use a cell phone", I said. Inside I was laughing.

"That's not the problem. I know how to use it", Len said with an annoyed expression.

"Well... you borrowed it earlier and now you came back here... what do you expect me to think?", I said. I can read his mind but a bit humor, in my part, is fine right? It's been so quiet... except when Len was practicing.

_Is this the time where you can't read minds..._ "I was about to call mother when your phone suddenly received tons of messages from unknown numbers", he said as he showed me. "316 messages in three minutes... and it keeps on adding", Len said.

"Can you read one message? You can pick any, I don't care. Maybe they're all related only sent by different persons", I said. I looked at the math problem again and tried solving it mentally.

"Ok", Len said. "I'll read the latest message... 'Hi Professor Yuu! How are you?'", Len read. "'Have you heard the news? Aoi Kaji is getting married!'". I looked at Len when he paused. "There's no more...".

"What time was it sent?", I asked wondering. "You said latest so... I wonder how many messages I receive in one minute".

Len looked at me and said, "There's no time nor date".

"Oh... try pressing down till you find it", I said. This would be interesting solving the real thing.

Len did what I told him and then he told me, "There's more... it says 'what should I do? Aoi will be marrying Kahoko Hino, Prof. Yuu!'".

Reading Len's mind... that was all in the message and the time it was sent was 2:23pm. Len's mind was blank.

"So Kaji is to marry Hino. I wonder why would a student ask me of what to do. It's not like I planned that or something", I said not caring.

Len's head was starting to fill with thoughts. I tried blocking him and said, "Don't worry, Kaji will be fine with Hino", I said.

Len looked at me and shock was written on his face. My phone slipped down from his hand making it fall on the soft carpet and he started to walk, leaving the room.

Ooopps... wrong words...

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I wanna thank those who reviewed and even took the time to read my story :D**

**Charlie 3 Candy Girl, thanks for the reviews XD I was surprised to see an email saying that someone reviewed and it's the same person haha...normally a person will only review once after reading what was posted but you read and reviewed at some chapters hehe thanks.**

**School really is a bother... -_- Sorry for the late update... **


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG... I didn't update for a long time because of one reason... school D:**

**Anyway, since there are no classes today I need to update and here!**

**Hope it's not that boring or something :)**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 24**

**~Sakura's POV~**

It's been two weeks since I last saw the Tsukimori brothers. I wonder how they're doing right now. If I remember correctly, today is the day they'll have a concert.

"Sakura, are you ready?", uncle Akihiko asked while he puts on his coat. It's cold here… and I haven't gotten used to it.

"Yes", I answered. I was ready twenty minutes ago.

"Well then, let's get going", he said and both of us left the hotel we rented.

We're currently in Vienna. Uncle took me with him and already prepared an excuse letter for my absence in school, though I think it's unnecessary since, in class, we're not doing anything much because winter break is coming.

We both were silent on our ride to somewhere I don't know. Every now and then, I noticed uncle glancing at me and giving a pained expression. I didn't bother asking 'cause maybe it's none of my concern.

"Sakura… do you know anything about your parents?", uncle asked me.

I shook my head and looked at uncle. His eyes were focused on the road.

"You look like your mother…", he said.

"Really? I think that she looks much better than me though". I laughed. I saw a picture of mother and she looks beautiful no matter what angle you look at her.

Uncle became silent again.

"Are you okay?", I asked uncle. I'm starting to get worried. He's normally calm but today he looks like he's uncomfortable with something.

He didn't answer me.

After a thirty minute travel, uncle stopped the car near a mansion. I stared at it with awe. The walls were tall and the gate was grand. The house was painted yellow and it looks comfy. I had a feeling of wanting to enter it, but unfortunately, that's not our venue.

"Stay here", uncle said and went out of the car.

I saw him walk towards the gate. Someone opened the grand gate and a guy came out. He had black long hair that was pony tailed and was wearing glasses. He's wearing a long black coat and he wore a black hat. I saw uncle shook hands with him and had a small conversation which I don't know what they're talking about.

Slowly I was getting bored, I busied myself with my seatbelt, taking it off and putting it on. Crazy, isn't it?

I got surprised after hearing the door open. Uncle sat at the driver's seat while someone entered at the back. I looked behind to see the man uncle was talking to earlier.

"I guess you know who she is", uncle said without introducing me to the guy. Neither did he introduce the guy to me.

I saw the guy smile and said, "Yes. Of course". He looked at me and I gave him a smile. "Sakura, nice meeting you", the guy said and raised his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and then said, "Nice meeting you too". When I was about to take my hand away, the guys hold tightened and he kept it that way until uncle started driving.

I sat properly at my seat afterwards. Weird… but the guy looked handsome. He looked like he's the same age as uncle.

"So, where are we heading?", the guy asked.

"I bet you know", uncle said. He sounded like he wasn't pleased at our companion.

I heard the guy chuckled then said, "Loosen up. You don't have to act like that every time we meet. Or have you forgotten who I am? I know that you don't easily remember people's faces".

Uncle sighed. "How could I forget who you are… you're a freak", uncle said. I got surprised by what he said. I didn't know uncle can be rude… too rude.

"You haven't change a bit", the guy said.

Uncle remained silent after that.

We came to a concert hall. It's big and there were plenty of people chattering. I think we're going to watch an orchestra. Amazing… Uncle didn't like music that much but he's taking us here.

"I'll be back", uncle said and left me and the guy alone.

"Was he always like that? Or is it just today?', the guy asked.

"Just today", I answered him.

"I see", the guy said while staring at uncles leaving figure. "How have you been? Are you happy?".

Why is he asking me such questions? "I'm fine… I'm happy", I said. I was embarrassed to look at him so I decided to stare at the floor which was covered by a big red carpet.

"That doesn't sound happy", I heard him say.

Suddenly someone bumped onto me. I looked at the person and saw him wearing formal clothes and was covering his face by lowering his hat.

"Sorry", I heard him whisper and looked at the guy who was with me. I saw his eyes widen after seeing the guy who was with me.

He somehow looks familiar. The guy who bumped onto me bowed down a little towards the guy beside me then after that, he left.

"He looks oddly familiar", the guy beside me said to himself.

**~Len's POV~**

I took down the bow that I was holding and laid it in my violin case.

Rumor he said… maybe he was right, maybe it was just a rumor. But… I should focus on this concert!

I looked at Yuu who was again with his friends. I saw Ran, Yuu's friend who has blue hair and blue eyes and looks like a girl, glance at my direction and looked back at Yuu. I wonder what they're talking about. The word they said earlier really hit me. I was 'rejected' before I can even confess. What the hell…

After a few moments, Gideon and Yuki sat beside me, both staring at the bow which I was rubbing with rosin earlier.

"We heard from Yuu", Yuki said. Yuki is Yuu's friend who acts like a leader in their group and a prince wherever he goes. Maybe he got it from his family. He has emerald eyes blond hair, skin white and as smooth as a baby's. I know because there was a time that he touched me just to get my attention to him. I always see him with Yuu.

Gideon looked at me and gave me a weird expression. Gideon, if I remember correctly, is a son of a rich family. He has brown hair and golden eyes. He's kind and always smiling at others… kinda reminds me of Kazuki, but Gideon is not that cheerful.

The Hale twins, I don't know how Yuu agreed to be their friends because they were the type that Yuu doesn't like much, were with Ran. The twins were identically alike and I don't know which is which, all I know is one of them is Sei and the other is Ken. Both had black hair and blue eyes, which was unusual.

"So it was Yuu's fault why you feel like that", Yuki said.

"I think it might be just rumors so cheer up", Gideon said.

"Let me guess, Yuu asked you two to try cheering me up", I said. It was already Yuu's habit to ask others whenever he cannot cheer me up, unless that habit of Yuu was already gone because of this new Yuu… the supernatural Yuu.

Both guys nodded in reply. So Yuu hasn't changed even though he was a supernatural being.

But I think I can't feel happy that easily, I can't even concentrate on my violin. Ever since the text message, I can't control my feelings anymore. My chest hurts just thinking about it. I even had a nightmare watching Kahoko, with a beautiful white gown that suits her very nice, kiss Aoi in a church and just next to them was a priest. I shivered at the thought.

I sighed. "It's better to let go than to cling on".

I noticed Yuki nod. "That's right", he said. And that kinda hurts knowing he agrees.

I stood up, took my violin and excused myself from them. I planned on going to the dressing rooms. Once I've arrived, I sat on the bench and relaxed myself. In a few minutes the concert is going to start.

I should do my best since Kahoko told me to…

Someone entered the room. "Yuu", I said once I saw the person's face.

Yuu looked at me and bowed. Weird… Yuu doesn't bow down to me. Yuu had his hair fixed, was wearing a white polo shirt and a black tuxedo and a tie tied on his neck. He changed his clothes again? He was wearing a black polo shirt and a white tuxedo with a red ribbon tied on his neck earlier and his hair was a mess. "You changed clothes?", I asked him. I wanted to ask how because just a few seconds ago he was with Sei and the twins, bur I bet he used magic to change… why change?

He took his hat off and said, "Y-yes?".

Why does Yuu look unsure and uncomfortable? He's normally the opposite of that…

Behind Yuu the door opened again. Great, I came here to the dressing room to relax myself since I know that no one would be coming here at this time. "Len, I have so-", I heard Yuu said.

Right now I'm staring at two Yuu's… Am I imagining things? I know I feel bad about the news about Kahoko but is this related to that? I must be thinking too much…

"Oh… found you", Yuu said after looking at the other Yuu.

The Yuu who's wearing the black tuxedo bowed at the Yuu who's wearing the white tuxedo.

Yuu stared at the other Yuu and asked, "Why the hell did you agree to take a picture to the media? I saw a magazine with you on it!".

"I'm sorry. They kept on following me and I can't shoo them off", the black Yuu said.

What is happening? "Wh-who is who?", I end up asking while pointing at them.

Both Yuu's looked at me. "Len let me introduce you; this guy is me… well… I made him before so that I can leave the celebrity world without worrying others", the white Yuu said.

"Huh?". My mind was processing slowly.

"Before you make me disappear I have news. He's here", the black Yuu said.

"Ok, thanks. Thanks for your hard work", white Yuu said and then the black Yuu disappeared.

"What was that about?", I asked angrily. "Didn't I say 'no supernatural's'?". That was magic just now, right?

"I made him before you knew I was a demon or something", Yuu said.

"What's wrong?", I asked Yuu. He looked serious.

"We have unexpected visitors, I guess", Yuu said with a creepy smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**UPDATE! :)**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 25**

**~Len's POV~**

Yuu didn't tell me who the 'unexpected visitors' are. He just kept on wearing his smile…

"We better go back", Yuu said after we both heard the signal that says that the concerts about to start. He fixed his hair and we both left the dressing room.

We arrived at the backstage. Yuu's friends are not there anymore and the only people that were there was the organizers and some musicians and a group of orchestra.

The first performers were the orchestra. They played a Piano Concerto and the pianist that played there was Yuu.

The next performance was a duet with Yuu.

I entered the stage and when I reached the center, Yuu who was standing next to the grand piano, gave me a wink and a small smile. Is that a good sign?

Yuu stood beside me and then both of us bowed down to the audience. The audience clapped.

"You ready?", Yuu asked.

"Yes".

"Have the spirits to play?".

"No".

"Too bad… still have that rumor in your head?".

"I think", I replied. Why is Yuu asking questions now that we're on stage?

"Better do your best 'cause your inspiration is here", Yuu said smiling.

"What?". What does he mean? Inspiration? Huh?

Yuu went back to the grand piano and positioned himself. I positioned my violin under my chin. He nodded and started playing the introduction, I followed him afterwards.

Yuu is good at playing the piano only that he plays by ear. He seldom uses a music sheet. When he was seven, mother and father were surprised to see Yuu playing the grand piano at the living room in the middle of the night, even I was surprised to see him play and especially the piece he was playing was Waltz of The Puppies which was difficult for me to play on either the piano or violin at that age. Since then, mother and father decided to take him to the same music school I attended for piano and violin lessons.

I majored the violin while Yuu insists on learning other things not just music, insisting not to major any instrument but major science, math and others he mentioned that were too many to mention instead. Our parents ended up wondering if Yuu was like any other child who likes to play with toy cars but to me, I already knew Yuu was not an ordinary kid since I first met him holding an algebra book. I mean, you don't often see a six-year-old boy solving algebra problems while enjoying it. I don't even know what algebra was back then.

At that time, I was only twelve and I find math, science, history and other subjects boring and I hated them for being complicated than music. I thought that, why would I need to study these when all I need to know are things about music. But as I grow old, and as Yuu explains to me the importance of those subjects, I appreciated them.

We ended the duet with a soft vibrato. If I remember correctly, the next song is a piano and violin version of Servant of Evil Classical Version from Vocaloids. Yuu suggested having some non-classical performances and that's one of the pieces we chose. Yuu made his version of Servant of Evil Piano and Violin Version. He made it in less than a day. I saw the making of it…

Before we started, I noticed him look at the audience and for some reason I feel like he wants me to look at the direction where we was looking.

I positioned my violin and looked at the direction where he was looking. Yuu started the piece. What a joke, making me look there and then starting the piece.

While playing, I looked at the audience to where Yuu was looking. After a few moments I saw someone familiar, a familiar black haired girl sitting with the director of Seiso Academy. Was that what Yuu call _my inspiration_? As far as I'm concerned, all I know is that that kiss was an accident and that there's nothing between me and Sakura Kira. What was Yuu thinking?

After the performance, we both bowed and then took a break, making the orchestra perform outside.

"What have you found?", Yuu asked then took a sip of his bottled water.

I sighed.

"Well… I wanted to tell you to look at the right side of the concert hall and look on the fourth column, fifth row", Yuu said. "But never mind".

"Sakura Kira", I said the name of the person I saw. "You call her _my inspiration_?", I asked.

I saw Yuu's eyes widen a bit for a second then he closed his eyes. "I didn't know she's here", he mumbled. Yuu opened his eyes. "No, she wasn't what I meant. Your inspiration… they're here", Yuu said.

What the hell do you mean? Was the question on my mind but then decided to leave it be.

"Never mind what I said", he said then turned to face his personal butler where I don't know how he became Yuu's butler from the start. "And you, never mind about me", he said and with that his butler left him.

**~Yuu's POV~**

After five minutes of the orchestra's performance, Len and I were to perform again. By the way he thinks and acts, he doesn't care about what I just said. I sighed and let fate do the job.

While in the middle of our performance, I remembered Len saying that he saw Sakura Kira and he was right, she was sitting beside her uncle and someone I know from the past… way back in the past. Why is he here? And while trying to hear his thoughts, which made me deaf by all the thoughts that suddenly came to me from hundreds of people here; he claims to be Sakura's father while it's unknown to Sakura.

_I didn't know his highness can play the piano so beautifully_, I heard him thought. _Especially while not using his supernatural abilities_. It just made proof that he was really that person.

He caught me looking at him and with a smile and his hand waving a little he thought, _Hi your highness, long time no see. It seems you're doing well._

I continued playing the piano and just thought, _Yes, and it seems that you too are okay… why are you here? And seriously, you claim yourself to be HER FATHER? In what way are you two related? Well, never mind. _And with that I tuned my mind reading down. Not wanting to hear the truth… though I know perfectly what is true and what is not.

We also performed Ave Maria on stage. I was just an accompaniment. We started and surprisingly Len's music changed into a much less him performance. His performances are normally more on technique, but while playing this song, his performance was free and heartwarming to the point that it's near to perfection. He wore a calm expression and a small smile formed his lips.

It seems that he was thinking of Kahoko while playing, after all, it's his and Kahoko's theme.

After the concert, Len and I were given a hand of applause. We ended up being surrounded by musicians at the backstage and we both just nodded and thanked them for their kindness. After that, we both headed for the dressing room and changed.

"You seem to be happy after playing Ave Maria", I said as I buttoned my polo shirt and wore my glasses.

Len wore his jacket and said, "I was?".

Then we heard a light knock and by the time I said "come in", and the door opened, surprise Len, your inspiration, our parents came in and behind them was-

"You were awesome!". And there goes the hug–romantic meeting…

Len ended up surprised and looked at me with an expression that says why-is-she-here? I just shrugged.

Kahoko's arms were wrapped on Len's waist. "You too were awesome Yuu! Your performances were really amazing", Kahoko said while giving me a thumbs up.

"And you showed up in a romantic way", I said. Kahoko blushed, looked at Len then released him.

After a few minutes of Kahoko admiring Len's performance and mother and father being happy at the result, we left.

Outside I saw Sakura and her uncle and their so called guest talking about which restaurant to go to. Sakura's uncle, Akihiko was not happy but still remained to stay silent about the fact that he hates the guest.

Mother and father approached them to greet Akihiko, while we follow.

"How great fate has led us to meet again" _your highness_, their guest smiled at me.

I just remained indifferent and said, "Yeah… drop the formality and honorifics". He nodded.

I saw Sakura taking a peek at me then looking back on the ground. "Hey, never thought I'd be bumping on to you today", I said.

She nodded.

I came closer to her and leaned towards her then I whispered, "Something wrong?".

I saw her blush and she shook her head and said, "No-nothing's wrong".

I leaned away her then reached behind her ear. And as to make her happy, which really made her happy; I gave her a red rose that I got behind her right ear.

"How?", she asked as she takes the rose from my hand.

"Magic", I said.

She gave me a look then continued admiring the flower.

While everyone was busy with their own thing, I stole a glance at the guy who was with Sakura… since this morning. He was staring at me and that made me uncomfortable.

_What? Want me to leave your daughter alone? _

'_No, actually, I'm amazed that you're attracted to her'_

_I'm not… well I'll admit, a little but if she really is your daughter, I'll stop…_

'_I'll be more than happy to have you as my son-in-law, though not now'_, he smiled.

Something snapped inside of me. I was angry for no reason… yet. There was a part of me that says that he was also playing with me and my fate, like what I'm doing with Len and Kahoko, twisting it to be with Sakura.

'_Calm down Silverylle… I mean Yuu, better cool down. What you're thinking is not my intention at all. It never crossed my mind and if it did, I wouldn't risk making her involved with you, but it seemed, without my notice, you came to her life. I wouldn't risk making her sad just for my own happiness and I wouldn't want her to end up the same fate as Sarah'._ And with that something stabbed me to the point I want to kill him for bringing it up.

I looked at Sakura and saw her staring at me and her father then Kahoko came to her side and chatted. I looked back at the guy and sighed listening to his thoughts.

'_I guess its fine to get mad at me since you're much older than me and you're more powerful but please be angry with a good reason. I can say that I've controlled you in some times but it's not for you to get closer to her. It's for you to stay away from her and not harm her'. _With that he gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was protecting Sakura while he was far away. He considers me as someone dangerous. I can see that in him even though he tried hard to hide it. Yet… he's concerned about my wellbeing?

_You can just simply say, 'Stay away from her' and I'll do so. I'm not that hard to talk to. _

He sighed and walked closer to me and laid both of his hands on my shoulders. "I'm fine with you having an attraction towards her, it's good for you. It'll help you move on. Go fall in love like other people do. You're old enough and you have suffered too long. Your revenge already is finished. The Shizuka's are now humans, all of them. You keep on convincing yourself that you have those powers because your job is to make this world peaceful but it's not. You're only giving yourself something to do so you can keep yourself from remembering your past but you were unsuccessful… you failed plenty of times", he said. I gave him a glare but it didn't affect him.

"I think you know me better", I said. What he was doing was reading my past till now. I blocked him from my mind and just took both his hand away from me.

His eyes widen. "You're not serious, right? You think you're doing the right thing?", he asked, hiding his anger for the others not to notice, his black eyes burning with anger.

I turned and faced the dark. "You said I failed. I plan everything I do. I don't fail… not until I say so", I said with a smile.

"Len, Yuu, we've decided a place to eat!", mother called while waving her hand and all of us started walking.

* * *

**Okay... another update since there are no classes today as well XD hahaha...**

**ugh... tomorrow I have to wake up early 'cause there are classes again D:**

**hehehe...**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it... **


	26. Chapter 26

**Took me long to update =_= well, for now I have a week of no classes... **

**Hope the rest of the story isn't boring or anything... hehe**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 26**

**~Len's POV~**

I stared at Kahoko who was walking alongside Sakura, both chatting about something.

How come she's here? Did mother and father take her here with them? Am I dreaming? And if she was engaged to Kaji, how come she's here giving me a hug when we met? Maybe I'm imagining things…

"Nope, definitely not dreaming", Yuu said walking beside me. "Based on her thoughts, she won a ticket to Vienna from a rock paper scissor game with Fuyuumi, Amou and two of her friends. They first won it from a ticket raffle then they had to choose who's going to Vienna and decided to play."

"Rock paper scissor game?", I repeated.

"That's what they've decided", Yuu said.

We went in to the restaurant everyone decided on. On a circular table, Kahoko sat beside me on the left side while Yuu sat to my right. Beside Yuu was Sakura then her visitor, Akihiko Kira, mother and father.

After a few minutes, Yuu left with Sakura to wander outside the restaurant's garden while Kahoko asked me to come with her to the restrooms since she doesn't know how to go there.

"Thanks for coming with me", she said then shuts the restrooms door.

I waited for her about three minutes and then she came out.

Her cheeks were pink; she fixed her hair to a ponytail. I thought that she looked cute but I tried stopping myself from going to my fantasies which can get really embarrassing if I go further.

"It's nice here in Vienna", she said as we headed for the garden after knowing the food was not yet on the table.

I nodded in response.

We walked around the garden in silence and at the furthest side of the garden, behind a tree; we found a bench to sit on. We both sat down and remained in silence. I wonder what kind of conversations would suit our condition. The silence somehow deafens me.

"I'm surprised that Kaji allowed you to come here", I said without thinking. After realizing what I just said, I regretted it.

Kahoko looked at me then tilted her head to her right. "Kaji?", she asked.

"Yes", I said. Since I brought it up, let's just stick to it even though it's stabbing invisible arrows straight through my heart.

"He wouldn't do anything to stop me from coming here", Kahoko said.

"He's a good fiancé then", I said. And that made me feel like wanting to run away from her. Good thing the pain is still bearable.

"Fiancé? You mean Kaji?", Kahoko asked blushing. "How did you know?".

Okay, now that hurts badly enough. It only confirmed that the rumor was true. I didn't answer her and just stood from my seat and headed back inside the restaurant.

After a minute, Kahoko also came back to the table with Sakura and Yuu. We ate dinner silently except for father and mother talking to Akihiko Kira.

After dinner we went back to the hotel while Sakura and her companions left on the opposite direction.

"Len, Yuu, can you two just share rooms with Kahoko? We just came and Kahoko still doesn't have a room to stay", mother asked. No way!

I saw Kahoko blush and then said, "Ah, I'm fine… I'll look for a room myself". Yes!

"Its fine Kahoko, you can stay with them… they won't do anything to you", mother assured Kahoko.

Please God, make Kahoko look for another room, I beg you.

"It's fine with me. There's another extra room inside and you can have that room, Miss Kahoko Hino", Yuu also insisted. I shot him a look and he returned it with a small smile.

"Well, isn't that great. You don't need to rent or go out to look for a cheaper room. It's already dark, we wouldn't want to risk sending you out on your own, especially since you don't know much here in Vienna", mother said and behind her father agreed.

NO! Don't agree! Do not agree!

Kahoko nodded and said, "Thanks for your concern, I'll agree then. How about you two?".

Uwaa~ Why? I'm going to be stuck with the reason why I feel miserable…

"We'll be going to our house two hours away. I think we both will be staying there, right darling?", father answered Kahoko.

Why oh why our room? And they're even leaving me with Yuu and Kahoko…

"Oh…".

"We'll be leaving then. Len, I'm leaving Kahoko to you", mother said then both left us in front of the hotel.

In our room, Yuu told Kahoko where she would be sleeping and he entered his own room. I went in my room after seeing that Kahoko was in her room. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and washed my face. After a few minutes, Yuu entered my room.

"You don't approve of Kahoko being here?", Yuu asked. He looked tired.

"You can easily tell by reading my mind, Yuu", I said coldly.

"My mind reading ability is off at the moment so I can't tell what you or Kahoko are thinking about", Yuu said.

"Then why do you think I don't like the idea of her being here?"

"Simple, I've been with you for a long time already Len, I can tell what you think by looking at your poker face. But I can get wrong when I don't have my mind reading abilities", Yuu answered me.

I sighed. "Too bad… I somehow wanted you to look through Kahoko's mind and tell me that her relationship with Kaji was a joke", I mumbled.

Yuu coughed and said, "I'd rather have you know the answer yourself. I've been warned not to play with people's fate neither help fate do its job. I had enough of helping you with a little result. You better do your own romance since I want to start a new one myself".

"Wait. What did you say?"

"Do your own romance", Yuu repeated.

No, that wasn't what I meant. "The latter"

"I want to start a new one myself".

"With who?", I asked curious. Last time I remember was he doesn't believe in such things… then he had a lover… Maybe he had a trauma after losing his lover but this is new… It's the first time I heard him say he wanted a girlfriend… well, he didn't say it directly.

"I'm debating which… maybe Kahoko. I can steal her away from Kaji. After all, she looks like Sarah", Yuu said jokingly with a smile making me give him a glare. "Well… you'll see eventually, I guess".

"Why?".

"Love can help me relax and enjoy life than play with life. I'm tired of playing. I want to enjoy myself with someone. It might even heal my still broken heart", Yuu said his smile fading. "I still love Sarah, but she's long gone. I better move on and stop being Silverylle Rozen. That name reminds me of being royalty and having a nasty past having all my family killed, including the one I once vowed to give my eternity. Reiga and Sakura's companion who had long black hair earlier, Eugene Clow, told me the same thing 'go fall in love like other people do' they said I'm old and yet still stuck in the past".

I ended up laughing. Yes, Yuu was old, maybe centuries old but his looks tell otherwise.

"You laughing made me think that I'm really old", Yuu said with an irritated expression.

I stopped laughing then a question came to my head. "How did you know you love Sarah?", I asked. I might have an attraction to Kahoko but is it love? I feel a spark but what does that mean?

Yuu gave a thinking pose. "Love is not something you can easily describe… love has different meanings in each person. In fact, I didn't know I loved Sarah. I hated her because she had this attitude of nagging me with everything I do. I was supposed to take revenge and kill her but after going in her room to kill her, which I regretted at that time, she asked me why I need to kill her and I had to give her a hundred reason why I should. She hated it when I wear black clothing, not smile, not laugh at her jokes, and not appear when she wanted to… I spoiled her too much. She confessed to me and I ended up thinking that we're destined despite our families. We decided to get married but then she died…". Yuu looked at me and gave me a smile… a warm smile.

"I knew I loved her after losing her. Her loss gave a big impact on me… for me, it sounds exaggerated but, I felt like I died and it took me centuries to recover and act normally again. If you're not sure about your feelings towards Kahoko, take some time to figure it out but don't take too long or else you'll lose her. You two don't have hundreds of years of lifetime", Yuu warned.

I nodded and somehow hearing Yuu's life made me feel light.

"I'm going out on a walk I might be back after an hour or so", Yuu said and left my room. I heard the front door shut.

He somehow looked like there was something bothering him even though he smiled like that. He wasn't much open about his past but he just spilled it out with detail. I wonder why… I shrugged.

I went out to the kitchen to take a glass of water then I heard Kahoko's door open. My eyes landed on her pink night gown.

"Thanks for letting me stay", Kahoko said as she sat on a stool near the counter.

I nodded and offered her water but she shook her head.

We became silent.

After a few minutes, she talked making me drop the glass of water I was drinking.

* * *

**See you next chapter! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**An Update!**

**XD**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 27**

**~Len POV~**

Kahoko broke the silence by saying, "Len, about Kaji, I-", she trailed off.

My mind was blank and the glass of water slipped from my hand. It broke on the ground and I still didn't care. I stood there quietly.

I heard Kahoko say, "Oh my gosh, Len! What are you thinking? I'll clean it up so move!".

I didn't move and my mind was starting to have thoughts… lots and lots of thoughts…

I felt Kahoko pull me and made me sit on the couch then she cleaned my mess. Without thinking of the mess I made, my mind started to get negative thoughts.

Think positive, Len. She was about to say that there's nothing between him and her. But what if she's about to confess that she likes Kaji a long time ago? NO! As I think up of what she was about to say next, it made me think pessimistic even more. No, no, no. Yuu had told me about mind over matter. I must think that Kahoko is going to say that there's nothing between him and her and it will happen.

"What's wrong Len?", Kahoko asked as she wave her hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly. "Your mind has been roaming somewhere isn't it?".

I stared at her.

"Is it because you ate shrimps that's why you're like that?", Kahoko asked and sat beside me.

"Not the shrimps", I said. Of all the things I ate, what did shrimps had to do with me?

Kahoko looked at me and said, "Can I tell you something or you don't want to hear it?".

"I don't want to hear you telling me that you and Kaji are in a relationship", I said not thinking. Even though I have said it, I don't regret it.

Kahoko blushed. "How did you know?".

I shrugged.

"Len! I want to know. How did you kn-", I covered my hand on her mouth.

"Dare ask me again and I'll do something that you'll regret seeing me", I said which made me flinch at the sound of my voice. I removed my hand from her mouth.

Kahoko also flinched at what I said… yet she dared. "How did you know?", she asked, challenging me.

You asked for it. I thought and pinned her down the couch and leaned towards her. Her scent gave pleasure to my nose… strawberry.

She was surprised at my actions and her face was turning the same hue as her hair. I'm also surprised… I even got surprised after I gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That wasn't something to regret", Kahoko said.

"Huh?" was my response.

"Well… I don't care anymore where you got that information but Kaji and I are engaged", Kahoko said.

That made my heart squeeze in an uncomfortable way.

"And you think he'll be okay with you flirting with another guy?", I asked.

"Oh… but I'm not flirting… you started it", Kahoko said.

I shook my head.

"How about you… will you be okay if I were to flirt with a guy?", Kahoko asked me.

"Of course…", she gave me a face and I continued, "NOT", emphasizing the word.

She gave a creepy smile… seductive smile, I corrected myself. "You're jealous!", Kahoko said somehow happy.

I pulled myself away from her but then she stopped me by slowly wrapping her arms around my neck. I froze at her actions.

"Say you're jealous", she ordered with a smile.

"I am not", I said after I found my voice.

"Come on Len".

"Who are you and what did you do to Kahoko?", I asked the girl in front of me.

Kahoko removed her hands from my neck and laid it lazily on her sides. "You started it. Are you okay?", she asked returning back to normal yet her face was still flushed.

"No"

"Why? I'll help you"

"Is that what you wanted to say? You and Kaji are engaged?", I said groaning inside my head.

"Not really, but that's a part of it. Aoi and I are in a relationship", she grinned.

I remained silent.

"Well… here's the thing. You got it all wrong", she said shaking her head.

I blinked. The mind over matter thingy is real?

"Aoi and I are friends and it'll stay like that forever. We only pretended to be because there was a girl who was stalking him". She raised her hand and added, "No ring, see?".

I stared at her hands and there's definitely no ring. Nothing.

"Okay, I'm satisfied…", I said. Then I noticed that I haven't lifted myself away Kahoko. I felt my cheeks get hot.

I moved myself only to be stopped by Kahoko again. She held my polo shirt tightly. "What?", I asked, though I somehow like the fact that she wants me close.

"You were jealous", Kahoko mumbled.

"So?"

"You're admitting it?", she asked surprised.

"So?"

Kahoko blushed again.

"You're the only person who can disturb my heart this way… only person who can make me crazy", I confessed. It came to my mouth naturally and I didn't mess up… I hope she understands.

"I make you crazy?", Kahoko asked, terrified.

I wanted to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll recover once I see you", I said. I removed her hands from me and stood up.

I saw Kahoko sighed.

"I'm sleepy, good night", I said and went inside my room and lay on my bed. I'm somehow happy.

**~Kahoko's POV~**

Wait… was that a confession? I shook my head and stared at Len's bedroom door which was closed. But what he said made my heart race… I can't calm down and… KAHOKO WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? YOU JUST FLIRTED WITH HIM! But he started it… yet I played with him…

I didn't know that Len can be dangerous!

Okay calm down. Did he mean it or was he only entertaining me? Wait, it's a bit weird to know that Len is entertaining me… but it's already weird enough to know that Len can be a wolf.

**~Yuu's POV~**

I walked at the park and saw Sakura sitting on one of the bench. Her head keeps on moving, looking around. I walked closer to her and said, "You came". She got surprised.

She moved and patted the space beside her, telling me to sit. "You told me to come here though it's already late".

"Yeah, I did", I said and handed her a bottle of orange juice. I took a sip from mine.

"Why?", she asked me while trying to open the bottle.

"I have something to say", I said and took the bottle from her. I opened it with one twist.

"What is it?". she took the bottle from me and took a sip.

I took something out from my pocket and gave it to her. She took it and observed it. She noticed that it was two pieces that were stuck together. She took each other away and the two pieces glow a dim light. "What are these?", she asked as she stared at it.

"Magnets", I answered.

She looked at me and then said, "First you made bracelets out of magnets, now this. You like magnets too much".

I nodded. "I like them. They attract each other when they're close but those aren't the same as regular magnets. Sarah made them for me. No matter how far you take them apart they end up coming together. And they don't attract to other magnets only from each other", I said. I looked at the magnets and took one piece from Sakura's hand. I took another magnet from my pocket. "Look. In the count of three, throw that over there", I said and pointed at her side. I counted and we both threw the two magnets from opposite directions except from the magnet I just got from my pocket, I threw it upward not too high.

The magnets started coming back at a fast velocity, both glowing brightly. The other magnet got close to the magnet I threw upward but it didn't stop there. In a moment both magnets stick together and it glowed brighter then it slowly dimmed. The magnets fell on Sakura's lap while the regular magnet fell back on my hand.

"Wow…", she looked at the magnet I was holding and tried sticking it to the two other magnets but it won't have contact. "And it was glowing. What are they?".

"Sarah said it's a love magnet. She decided to call it that because once you set it on for two people, for example the other magnet is Len and the other Kahoko, they end up together. But it depends on the couple, if the couple is really incompatible it won't work", I said. She lifted the magnets up.

She tilted her head on her side and asked, "How will you know if they're compatible?".

"They stick together and won't attract to other magnets. The color it glows determines their situation, I think", I answered.

"You think?". She looked at me.

"Sarah didn't explain it much to me. I think if the magnets glow brown; it means that they still don't know each other. If it glows black or gray, their relationship is not in a good position… they had a fight, didn't like each other or something related. Orange, when they're starting to have a crush on the other, Yellow when both are starting to get along, Green, jealousy, pink is when they realize that they love their partner. For blue and purple, I see it glow when Len was far from Kahoko, maybe it's when they miss their partner. I don't know what the meaning is when the glow is dim or bright", I said. I took the magnets and saw it both glowing pink but the other one glowed near to red.

"The other one is red", Sakura pointed.

"Maybe one of them confessed… I bet it was Len", I said smiling. But how? Oh well, at least he managed to say it.

"Oh! Good for them!", Sakura said with a smile.

"It took a while to turn pink. I thought that it won't turn pink at first but since it was glowing orange, it meant that they were meant for each other".

I gave the magnets to Sakura. "I'm leaving it to you; I want you to have it", I said as I hand it to her.

Sakura pushed it back to me and shook her head. "No. It's from your Sarah, I can't have it", she said seriously.

"I'm serious, take it. I want you to have it", I said. I opened her hand and laid the magnets there then closed her hand.

"But-"

"Please have it…"

**~Sakura's POV~**

He can't just give me something precious! "But–"

"Please have it…", he said, his voice trailing off. I ended up taking it because of his expression. He looked like he lost something… he was bothered by something…

"Are you sure?", I asked still unsure whether to accept the magnets on my hands.

I saw him nod and gave me a smile. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

He suddenly laid his head on my shoulder. He held my hand tightly. "I'm planning on something… and I'll be using you…", he whispered.

* * *

**OKIE~ hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! An Update!**

**:D**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 28**

**~Len's POV~**

I heard a thud but then ignored it. I covered my face with a pillow and continued sleeping. Then I heard someone move the curtains. I think it was Yuu but he doesn't do that often. Again I ignored it. I felt the sun on my skin … ignored it.

After a few moments of silence I relaxed myself and continued sleeping, though my mind is fully awake. I felt something poking my cheek… I groaned and turned. Again the poking started again and I turned…

"Hmm… he said poking is enough to wake him…", I heard someone whispered.

I heard something vibrated and the room became silent for a moment… Who is it that was in my room? It's really annoying…

Then suddenly I felt my blankets being pulled and after it was out of my bed I sat up from my bed and said, "What-"

"RAWR!". I saw a person being covered with my blanket from head to toe having a bear like pose.

"Who the hell are you?", I ended up asking to the weird person behind the blanket.

"RAWR!", a female voice said again…

I stared at her for a while and after a few moments of not taking the blanket off I said, "Take that off".

She said a quick "Rawr", that made me annoyed to the point that I pulled the blanket including the person inside it on the bed and pinned her down. In an instant, the person punched me hard on the cheek making me pull away and rub my cheek.

"Ugh… for a woman you have a fist of a man", I complained, regretting my actions. If only I knew that was coming.

She pulled the blanket off her head and said angrily, "You surprised me!"

"You started it!", I ended up saying like a kid.

"You won't wake up!", Kahoko said pouting…. Cute…

I sighed. "You can just say 'Len wake up'", I said still rubbing my aching cheek.

" Oh…", Kahoko replied making me look at her.

"Why are you waking me up anyway?", I said changing the topic. Never did I think that I'd wake up one morning seeing the first person I want to see.

"Breakfast", Kahoko answered. She sat up and reached for my cheek, she rubbed it with her thumb. "Sorry, Yuu said that you'd wake up with just a poke on your cheek….".

Yuu? Come to think of it, I didn't see him come in last night. "Is he here?".

"Nope, he just called me and told me to wake you up", Kahoko answered. She took her hand away my cheek and stood up.

"Where is he?", I wondered out loud.

Kahoko shrugged and went to the kitchen.

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I stood at the kitchen counter waiting for Len to come out of his room. He took almost ten minutes before he went out, what did he do in there?

"Weird", I heard him mutter.

"What?".

Len looked up at me and shook his head. He sat in front of the food I made for him and tasted the omelet.

I waited for his reaction but he just kept quiet. His expression still unreadable even though I've seen different sides of him, sides that no one would think it existed. I didn't see him take another bite of the food and it made me nervous at the same time angry… I waited for an entire minute and then snapped. Trying to talk in a calm manner, "Is the food bad?", I asked.

Len nodded.

"IT IS?", I asked now angry and upset.

Len looked at me a bit surprised. "It's tasty… did I… oh…", he said.

"What does that mean?", I asked, I suddenly feel like crying.

"Well, your omelet taste delicious… did you ask if the food was good?", he asked. So he wasn't aware that I was asking… where is your mind?

"I asked if it's bad… and you nodded!", I said. Tell me you're not thinking of a girl!

Len stared at me then looked at the food. "Oh, that explains why you're angry. Sorry", he said and then smiled, "Don't worry, your food taste great. Better than mine though".

I felt my cheeks turn hot. I stayed quiet and then the door opened. Yuu came in and sat on the sofa like we was from a tiring work. He brought his hand to his forehead and started massaging it.

"Where have you been? I've been thinking of possible ways where you'll be and you weren't answering your phone. I even called your friends from the entertainment world yet they say you're not with them", Len suddenly said. The smile he wore just a few seconds ago turned into frown.

"You don't need to know", Yuu answered and went to his room.

That was… scary. The way he talked to Len sounded like he was older than Len. I looked at Len and saw him glaring at the food.

I went closer to him and asked if he were okay. "Here I was worried and that's what I get?".

"Maybe there's something going on his head", I said, hoping it helped him but it didn't.

At noon, Len decided to take me with him to a restaurant saying we'll eat lunch outside. Len wore his black coat and blue scarf while I wore my white coat and pink scarf. We look like opposites.

"And Yuu?", I asked looking at Yuu's bedroom door.

Len sighed and said, "He'll come when he wants to".

Then Yuu came out of his bedroom all dressed up and ready to go. "I'll come", he said quietly.

And we're off.

At lunch, it was very awkward given that the two brothers are quiet, too quiet, to the point it's deafening. I wanted to say something but I don't know what to say. Len kept on tapping his finger on the table while staring/glaring at the flower on the middle of the table making me feel nervous with the continuous taping, I feel like if he stops something will happen, on the other hand, with Yuu's black hair covering one of his eyes and cheek resting on the palm of his hand while staring outside the window, I'd feel like he's a model in a picture but the way he's not moving made me think that someone had carved a perfect sculpture of a prince, I felt like not wanting to disturb his peace because I feel something bad might happen as well.

Then the waitress came with a pad on her hand. "May I take your orders?", the waitress with blonde hair asked looking back and forth Len and Yuu, completely ignoring me. Both guys didn't look at the waitress so I decided to tell the waitress my order first.

"I'll take this please", I said pointing at a dish that looked pretty delicious on the menu. The waitress barely looked at me and lazily written my order on the pad then turned her attention to the Tsukimori's.

"May I take the gentlemen's orders?", she said, wanting the guys to look at her and order.

Len stopped tapping his finger at the same time Yuu turned his head a bit to look at the waitress and both said in unison, "I'll take the same order as her".

The waitress nodded then left. The way she suddenly left made me think that she understood the atmosphere.

I sighed. Why is it like this? Just because of what happened this morning it ended up like this. It feels like it won't change until later. I looked at Len and caught him staring at me which made my cheeks turn pink, at least that's what I think is happening.

After a few minutes our orders came and we started to eat silently. Afterwards, Yuu went home first while Len dragged me to a mall.

"Len?".

"What?".

"You don't have to carry me, right?"

"Get used to it"

"but… it's kinda embarrassing. People are staring…", I said. I was hanging on Len's right shoulder while his right arm wrapped my hips.

Len stopped walking. He slowly put me back down the ground. "But stay close to me", he said seriously.

"O-okay"

Len suddenly touched my forehead and because of surprise I ended up stepping backwards. "You okay? Your face is all red", Len asked.

Oh why is it hard to get used to this? Whenever I'm with him, all my heart does is beat as fast as it could and I feel like every time our skin touches my face turn hot… "I'm fine", I said giving him a smile.

I ended up window shopping at the mall we entered. Len disappeared for a while but then when he came back he found me holding a cute pink dress. It was sweet of him to buy me the dress. I told him I'll pay it later or I'll pay half the bill but he refused to saying it's a gift.

Len showed me around Vienna. He showed me the places where I should go in case of emergencies, told me historical events and told me things about music. After the tour he took me to a park near the hotel we're staying at.

We both sat on the bench. I stretched my arms and said, "Today was fun". I saw Len nodded.

"I enjoyed being with you, Kahoko", I heard Len say beside me.

"I-is that so? I'm glad!", I said. "Though, I feel like this is a date".

I saw Len's cheeks go pink and then I realized what I just said. Why is it that I'm so straight forward?

"Me too", he said. He looked away from me and covered his mouth.

"Uwa! Really?"

"Yes. Do I need to repeat myself?".

"Why are you looking away?"

Len took a peek at me then looked away again. "It's… embarrassing… why do you have to say such things?", he said.

I ended up laughing at his expression. He normally wore a serious, expressionless, expression but now look at him. He looks like someone who easily gets embarrassed. He looks kinda cute. "You look so cute!", I said and hugged him.

He had let me hug him and let me be like that for a few moments. He suddenly pushed me away, gently, and held my hand.

"I hope you don't mind…", he said while taking something from his pocket with his other hand.

I tilted my head a little on my side and asked, "What is it?".

He opened my hand and placed a small box. "I hope you don't mind me giving this to you… hope you don't mind accepting it", he said blushing. He's really blushing!

I looked at my hand and pulled the lid of the small box. Inside was a golden ring with a small music note on it while on the note there's a diamond. I stared at it.

"Do you hate it?", Len asked, taking the box away my hand.

I looked at him and found him looking at me seriously. I shook my head as an answer.

"Then you'll accept it", he said as a statement. He had put the ring on my ring finger. My mind went blank; all that I can see is the ring on my finger. Wait… doesn't a ring on a ring finger mean something? Before I can open my mouth he said, "Please accept it. If you don't want it, you can throw it away later when I'm not looking". Why would I throw such an expensive looking ring? It looks like it was custom-made.

I continued staring at it and it hit me… Doesn't this look like a marriage proposal? And he really put it on the right finger! And… he knows what size my finger is… I want to shout! Does that mean he…

"I'll go get us some drinks", He said, stood up and left me.

I took the ring off and observed it quietly. Behind the ring I found some carvings.

"_My melody, my love, Kahoko"_

My heart raced, accelerating more than earlier. I felt like crying. I can't believe it. I… does that mean… Len… he likes me?

I started running after Len. I saw him about to cross the street. "Len!", I called him. He turned around and found myself in a messy situation…

* * *

**Hope this wasn't boring...**

**hehe :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Update :) I hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 29**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I was planning on visiting Yuu, Len and Kahoko. I was near their hotel when, "Len!", I heard a familiar voice call. Then I looked up to see a man standing in front of a running truck.

The next thing I knew was that there was a lot of blood and a lot of people screaming. The guy earlier was now on the ground, lying. The guy looked familiar. A girl suddenly came beside him and started calling his name.

Kahoko… Len…

"No!", I screamed out. I had put my hands on my head and my body started to shake on its own. I forced myself to walk towards Kahoko and Len but every step I took, it made me feel weak. I was a few feet from them when I felt a hand trying to balance me and helped me walk towards Len and Kahoko. I looked at my side and found Yuu. He didn't look surprised or terrified; he looked as if he knew this would happen… I felt a sudden chill. I felt as if I shouldn't be near him. I felt fear.

"Len! Wake up! Len!", Kahoko cried and suddenly my eyes started to blurry.

Kahoko held Len tightly as she tried to call him and wake him. It was Len's blood that was scattered around…he was dead. It reminded me of my parents. Suddenly I had hard time breathing. I was crying and I couldn't stop my body from shaking, shaking because of fear. I looked at Yuu and found him completely fine with everything.

"Don't you feel bad?", I tried asking but my voice was weak.

"No", Yuu replied in a cool manner.

"Why?", I asked him. I faced him and grabbed his black polo shirt.

He remained silent.

"Why? You're his brother!", I said. I looked back at Len and Kahoko. The police and ambulance came and tried comforting everyone, especially Kahoko.

Yuu took my hand and dragged me to a corner of a street. There was no one except us. "This is my doing", he said. He had a calm expression despite what happened.

"What do you mean? This can't be your doing?", I said not believing him. I know he doesn't want to kill. He's not a violent person. I know he wouldn't do this kind of thing!

"Just believe it okay?", he said angrily gripping both of my arms to the point that it already hurts. "I did it! I did tell you that I have a plan!". He suddenly fell on his knees bringing me along with him on the ground.

"But why?", I asked him. I don't want to know the answer but I can't help but ask. Why? "I don't want to know that the one I like is someone like this!", I cried.

I winced at Yuu's grip. The way he's holding me feels like my arms will fall off any time soon. "Don't say such things…. Please…", I heard him say, his voice was trembling. His body was trembling…

"Let go of her", I heard someone say and behind Yuu there was a guy holding a gun.

My eyes widen after seeing the guy who I was with yesterday. He was glaring at Yuu with his gun pointed at Yuu.

"And if I didn't? You'll shoot me with that useless gun", Yuu said grinning. His body was still trembling.

"Put that down! That's dangerous!", I said without thinking. What if he suddenly pointed that thing to me? "Hurting people is-". Yuu covered my mouth.

"That guy is hurting you so why is it bad when it comes to me?", the guy asked.

"Because yo-", again Yuu covered my mouth.

"Shut up, Sakura Kira", Yuu said sending shivers down my spine.

"Go ahead…", Yuu said standing up at the same time pulling me upwards. "If you don't do it soon you know what will happen to her".

What?

"Let go of her! Why are you doing this? Going so far as to kill your brother and cause a heart to break so much! It's not like you at all!", the guy said. His gun was still pointed at Yuu.

"You completely know what will happen to her…", Yuu said. I looked at Yuu and found his eyes glowing red. Is it because of Len's blood earlier? Is he hungry?

"I don't want my daughter getting involved with this kind of things! Let go of Sakura!", the guy said. Yuu let go of me.

"Daughter?", I asked after I was released.

"He's your father, better listen to him", Yuu said. He wiped my tears and looked back at the guy. "Let me introduce to you, Eugene Clow, real name Eugene Seeking, your biological father, Sakura".

Father? I stared at the guy and little by little, I can see our resemblance. Why is he here? Alive and he didn't even bother tell me that he was my father after meeting him yesterday! Even uncle didn't mention a thing!

I looked at Yuu. Not believing what he said, I said in a monotone, "You're kidding right?". I don't believe that that guy is my father because my father is dead and it's impossible that he came back to life. I can't even remember his face.

He made a face and said, "Earlier you looked scared, now you have the strength to joke?". Yuu shook his head and answered, "I'm not joking".

Yuu looked at my so called father and with their silent stare, I'm starting to think that it's a childish fight. Though the atmosphere is getting intense and I'm starting to feel the fear I felt earlier.

Yuu broke the stare and looked at me, with his serious red glowing eyes he said, "Go to the hospital I told you about last night. Everyone's there including your uncle. By the time you get there, Len would be already out of the emergency room and is already taken to the 7th floor room 704. Now go". Yuu turned me around and pushed me and when I turned around, the two blackheads were gone without a trace. I didn't even hear them leave.

After one and a half hour of searching for the hospital that Yuu mentioned last night, I found it. I nearly got lost. I saw a nurse and asked her where was Len Tsukimori's room.

"Len Tsukimori, the guy that was hit by a truck? He was in the emergency room now he's taken to room 704 at the 7th floor. May I ask who you are to him?", the nurse said. Yuu was right.

"I'm his friend", I said.

The nurse nodded and took me to where Len was. The nurse left me in front of Len's room. I entered the room and found Yuu's parents, uncle, Kahoko and some guys I don't know who they are. When I entered, everyone in the room looked at me, except for the blue haired guy who was on the bed, sleeping. I sighed in relief that Len was alive but the way everyone looked made me all worried again.

"Is he okay?", I asked, nervous.

No one answered me and Kahoko and Len's mother started crying again.

A blonde guy with emerald eyes came to me and motioned me to come with him outside. I followed him and we both sat on the bench outside the room.

"I'm Yue Kuran, I'm Yuu Tsukimori's friend", the blonde guy introduced himself.

I nodded and said, "I'm Sakura Kira".

"That guy in there doesn't have enough time", Yue said and looked at his watch. "The doctors said that they can't do anything about the damage, even if they operate on Len, there is ten percent to none chance that he'll survive. All they can do is wait until Len dies".

I felt bad about the news at the same time scared. I never liked death and I'm scared of it ever since the time that my parents disappeared.

Yue leaned backwards and said, "If only I have the power to save him".

I nodded. If only I have the power to save Len… Kahoko and everyone will be happy. I don't understand Yuu at all. He said that it was his doing that Len got into that accident. Is he blaming himself because of what happened? I know Yuu is sometimes scary and has supernatural abilities but I believe he won't use it this way. I know he won't. He's a kind person…

"You're wrong", Yue said beside me making me look at him.

"Excuse me?". Did I say that out loud?

Yue shook his head and said, "You're wrong. Yuu is the type to do everything just to save those who are precious to him. If needed or if it's a hindrance to him, he'll kill just to protect that person. He'll do everything in his power to have what he wants. That's the type of person he is".

"But Len is someone precious to him", I argued.

Yue shook his head again. "Then why did this happen? If Len is precious to Yuu, why would Yuu let Len be hit by that truck when he can use his supernatural abilities to stop the truck, even without being noticed by anyone?".

"What if he di-"

"It's impossible that Yuu didn't see this coming. He knew it. I saw his expression earlier. He was fine with what happened".

"There must be something that he wants and he thinks that Len is a hindrance", a guy came out from Len's room said. He had chocolate brown hair and golden eyes which was kind of attracting.

"Kahoko…". Kahoko because Kahoko looked like Sarah, his lover, that's what I thought. He wants Kahoko but I thought he got over her. I guess he can't let go of his first love. The thought made my heart squeeze in an uncomfortable way.

"Kahoko Hino?", Yue asked. "The red head who's crying inside?".

I nodded.

"Why… I also thought that he got over Sarah Shizuka but I was wrong", the brown haired guy said.

We all are wrong…

"Yup, we all are wrong", Yue and the brown haired guy said.

… wait a minute… did I say that… "How did you know what I was thinking? Both of you?"

Both guys looked at me and smiled, which made my heart thump. They are good looking. They said in unison, "I thought you already noticed?"

I shook my head… they've been reading my mind? Oh my gosh! How rude! I glared at the guys. "What are you?", I asked angrily. They should know privacy, right? Yuu wouldn't do something like this!

"Yuu can read minds", Yue pointed out.

"I know that! But he wouldn't read others minds, he doesn't want to! What are you two?", I asked.

"I'm like Yuu. I'm a demon in shape of a human… well I'm a demon when I have my black wings. That's how I look as a demon, only add black wings", Yue said calmly.

D-demon he said… Yuu's a demon? A real one? And Yue is fine telling me this? Isn't it normally kept a secret?

"Yeah, normally, but we trust you. I'm a fallen angel, by the way. My name is Gideon Yuki Hikari. Call me Yuki", the brown haired guy said, taking his hand out to shake mine but I didn't shake his.

I froze from my seat. A demon and an angel… say what? Aren't they opposite beings? And why are they telling me the truth? It's not like I hate the truth but… "You two can do something about Len right? Tell me you two do! After telling me this, you two should have something!", I said grabbing both of them on the arms.

"Reviving a human is not part of their powers", I heard two guys say in unison. Once I saw the owner of the voices, I saw two identical people looking at me. Both had black hair and glowing red eyes like Yuu.

"Yep yep, not part", I heard a cute childlike voice and found a girl with light blue hair and blue eyes. I suddenly heard Yue and Yuki laughing. What are you two laughing about? It's not the time for laughing! Len is about to disappear! When I looked at the girl with light blue hair, I found her glaring at me. "I am not a girl", she pouted… I mean he pouted. "Do I look like a girl?", he said while pointing at himself.

I nodded. She, he groaned. "S-sorry", I said.

"They both can't do anything about Len Tsukimori, even I and the twins cannot do anything since it requires a lot of energy, power and many more. Sorry, Sakura Kira", the guy with light blue hair said. "I'm Seiran Lee, magician, and those two are Seiji and Kenji Hale, vampires", he introduced.

Is this a day where I'll discover a lot of things? First my father is alive, well, Yuu said it. Then Yuu is the type to kill someone if he finds that person a hindrance. Now I found myself with a bunch of creatures? A demon, angel, magician and vampires! A sudden chill crept on me and I knew that chill was something related to something scary. Something I wouldn't want to see. "Isn't there anything we can do? I'm not a supernatural being but still…".

Yue looked hesitant but then said, "The only one who can save him is Yuu… he's Silverylle after all, rumored to have the purest blood of the Rozen family, meaning he's powerful from inside and out. Of all demons, the Rozens are well respected because of their ability that surpasses thousands of supernatural beings. The only Rozen that is still alive is Yuu. Only problem is, he's the one who wanted this-"

"No way he wanted this!", I said cutting him. I won't believe him. Isn't he Yuu's friend? Why would he think that way about Yuu?

"Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth. You don't know him that much. You must have only seen his kind side but you don't know how nasty he can be", Yue said.

"But still…", I ran out of words to say. I let go of the two guys and sat back silently. I can't do anything since I'm not like them and I can't ask them something big since I've only met them. I feel bad about the things I've been doing.

After a few moments of silence, the silence broke because everyone who was in Len's room came out except for Kahoko.

"Yue, can you look after Len? We'll be eating dinner for a while and…", Len's mother asked Yue and looked like she was about to cry again.

"We need someone to look after him", Len's father continued.

"Sakura, I have to go back to work", uncle said and tapped my head. "Be careful on your way back, unless you're planning on staying here with them", uncle pointed at the guys I was with. "Be careful…I don't want something like this to happen to you as well", uncle said and hugged me.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry uncle", I said hugging him back. Then again I remembered my so called father. I didn't bring it up and let it go, knowing that uncle is already tired.

Uncle left with Len's parents leaving me, the guys and Kahoko, who is inside the room.

Yue grabbed my hand and said, "You wouldn't like what will happen next", with a serious expression while his eyes slowly turned red.

* * *

**I somehow think this chapter is boring (No Kaho and Len part "OTL ) o.O Oh well...**

**Ummm... I know this isn't the scene anyone would like... I kinda freaked out after writing this, but it's needed... I think o.O hehe...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**:D**


	30. Chapter 30

**An Update!**

**Quite long hehe...**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 30**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Yue held my hand for a while then when I was about to ask for him to let go of my hand, he suddenly pinned me on the wall, keeping both of my hands above me on the wall. He gently touched my cheek and rubbed his thumb on it, making me feel all nervous and making my heart accelerate.

"Umm…"

"Shush, little angel", he said and then he suddenly leaned towards me.

'_You wouldn't like what will happen next_', I remembered him say. So this was what he was talking about! I don't like what he's doing at all! I tried releasing myself from him but he was strong. I don't think I can get away from him… ever… after all physical education was my weakest subject.

I think all these guys are perverts! Why are Yuu's friends standing there while looking at a girl in trouble? I guess you cannot trust your friend's friends. When I thought that he's going to kiss me, I closed my eyes and prayed that someone comes by and stop this, but then I felt something warm on my neck. I snapped my eyes open and found all the other four guys standing, facing their back to me and Yue. Yue's breath caressed my neck and it made my face turn hot.

"I won't do anything to you… I wouldn't dare touch a girl without her permission", he whispered to me. I wanted to believe him but the way he's acting is making me not trust him. "Sorry, but I have to do this to get him…", he whispered. He's reading my mind! And who's him?

"Yue, acting like that is creeping us out", I heard the childlike-voiced guy.

I saw the twins nod and beside them was the angel who didn't even do something to save me from this harassment!

"Sorry, Sakura, it's Yue we're facing. I cannot go against him since it's him", the angel said.

"And you call yourself an angel?", I said annoyed. I feel like I'm being played with.

"I'm a fallen angel, my abilities are limited", he said calmly.

"Now I know why you became a fallen angel", I mumbled.

I felt Yue lick me on my neck and it gave me an uncomfortable feeling. "He became a fallen because of me", Yue said.

"I thought you don't touch girls without permission!", I said angrily and embarrassed.

"Hm…", Yue said and smiled at me. "It's irresistible. You smell sweet and on top of that, you're giving me a cute expression which is turning me on to the point of making me want to drink your…".

I glared at him, though I'm a failure when it comes to hating people. "Blood?", I continued what he said. "Gee, this is the first time I've become irresistible to a guy, especially to someone who's good looking enough to see cute looking girls chasing after him", I said angrily. I know I'm not attractive yet he says such embarrassing things.

"Hmm… jealous? And thanks for the compliment, Sakura", he said.

I sighed and waited for him to finish what he want so he can release me and I can punch him as hard as I could.

After that thought, Yue released me and with that, I slapped him, but slapping was not enough for me since they played with me especially in a hospital! What he did was embarrassing. He looks calm after the slap and I took my chance to punch him but then I was stopped by his palm. He turned me around and whispered, "A slap, I'll take, a punch? I won't. Take care". He opened Len's door and pushed me inside. Before I can say anything he closed the door. I opened the door again and found no one.

I feel like I'm in a dream… I closed the door.

I looked at Kahoko and found her crying beside Len's bed. I went near her and patted her back as to comfort her.

"It's all my fault", I heard Kahoko say with a shaky voice.

"What?", I asked. I think I heard her wrong… how is it her fault?

"If only I didn't call him…", Kahoko said, taking Len's hand and holding it.

"It's not your fault… it's not like you were the stupid driver who was driving the truck. Don't blame yourself", I said.

"But…", Kahoko cried more.

Looking at her is making me cry. I feel like I'm in a drama scene where the guy got an accident in front of the girl.

I noticed something on her finger… a ring! So Len confessed? But why is it this way? Why does he need to disappear when he already have the chance to be with her… forever.

"Len… wake up!", I said loudly. As if it'll wake him up…

Looking at Len made me cry even more. Len isn't that close to me but he has became a part of me… he became a friend of mine. He was someone important. He should have a long life to spend with Kahoko. He doesn't look pleasant but he's kind on the inside, he's just not good at expressing himself.

"I'm sorry Len… if only I didn't call you, you wouldn't be here sleeping… dying… if only I didn't let you go at that moment and just told you how I feel instead of being so dense..,", Kahoko said.

"Kahoko…"

"I'm happy of what happened earlier… I felt like it was a date. I was surprised that you gave me a ring… I was happy that I wanted to cry. But now I'm crying because of what happened to you. I wish it was me that got hit by a truck… damn that truck…"

I sat on the ground as Kahoko continued. I wiped my tears away but it kept on flowing. I wouldn't want either of them to get into an accident…

"Hey, do you remember when I first met you? You gave me a bad first impression. Instead of helping me and Ryoutarou, you just acted coldly. Then there was the time when I first heard you play the violin, you looked like you were angry at me for listening outside the window without your permission but I was happy. You made me like music. Ave Maria became my favorite ever since then… at Shouko's villa; we played Ave Maria together as a duet… I want to play with you again, Len", Kahoko cried more.

I listened to her encounters with Len. It seems that they were already destined to be together with every encounter. But I don't understand fate… fate can be cruel…

I looked at Len. He opened his eyes slowly. I wanted to tell Kahoko but I can't bring myself to talk. We both listened to Kahoko and I saw him smile.

"… I want to visit the dolphins with you again… I want to listen to you play for the dolphins…", Kahoko cried keeping her head down.

Len's smile disappeared and I saw him shed a tear.

"Why did you give me a ring?", Kahoko asked, still not aware of Len.

God! I wish I could disappear for a moment to give them some time alone… And I wish I can move so I can call a doctor to see Len's condition! I tried my best to move but for some reasons I can't bring myself to move even an inch. What the hell is wrong with my body?

"So guys… will… stay away… from you", Len said, merely a whisper.

Kahoko lifted her head. "Len!", Kahoko said. "So that's the reason for the ring", Kahoko pouted.

Len laughed. I didn't know he can laugh… he looked good despite the cast and all.

"You're so noisy", Len said.

"S-sorry", Kahoko said. She blushed and wiped her tears.

Len coughed and I knew that he shouldn't be talking but I still can't bring my body to move so I can stop him.

"I should call the doctor!", Kahoko said and stood up. Before she can leave, Len grabbed her hand. "What? I need to call a doctor, Len", Kahoko said, she looked worried.

"Stay…", Len ordered.

Kahoko stared at Len then sat back to where she was. I'll call a doctor! I wanted to say but I can't… Can't Kahoko see me?

"But, I need to-"

"I love you Kahoko", Len said. He looked at Kahoko straight in the eye.

I was as surprised as Kahoko. Now I'm embarrassed that I'm here. And why didn't the two of them notice me here?

"I love you too, Len", Kahoko said and held Len's hand with both of her hands.

I smiled. I'm happy for them. They managed to say what they feel.

'_That guy in there doesn't have enough time_', I remembered what Yue said. Is it really impossible for the doctors to save Len? Can't they be together like in novels? Happily together for the rest of their lives, can't they have it?

"I'm glad that you two are able to say what you two feel", I heard a familiar voice.

I saw Yuu standing near the door. He doesn't look glad at all. He had an unreadable expression on his face. He looked scary with his black polo torn and some blood covered his right hand and there was some on his face. His hair was messy and his eyes were glowing crimson.

"Yuu", Kahoko said, shocked at how Yuu looked.

"I'm sorry", Yuu said and in an instant he was on Len's bed. "I want to end this now", Yuu said. He grabbed all the tubes that was attached to Len and pulled it out making Len shout in pain and making some of Len's blood scatter around the room.

"Len! Yuu stop this!", Kahoko said and tried pulling Yuu away Len. Yuu shoved Kahoko away making Kahoko fall on the floor.

"Listen, I don't want to do this, okay?", Yuu said and on his right hand appeared the scythe he had when we fought Reiga.

"I'm sorry Len", Yuu said and raised the scythe above him. Behind him grew black wings. He's going to aim the scythe at Len!

Len was trying to breath as hard as he could and I couldn't stand the sight of him struggling.

I was scared… I don't like what is happening at all. It all looked like a horror movie all of a sudden. I forced my body to move.

"No!", I shouted and my body moved on its own. I collided with Yuu, making Yuu fall backwards from the bed, bringing me along with him. His scythe got stuck on the wall while his body landed on the ground with me on top of him. He looked surprised seeing me here. It's like he didn't see me beside Kahoko on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing? I know you want Kahoko but killing wouldn't solve it!", I said grabbing his polo shirt with both my hands. I'm starting to feel fear and my hands started to shake.

"Me?", I heard Kahoko and then she fainted. I looked at Len on the bed and found him not moving anymore… he's dead.

"What I'm doing is right", Yuu said.

"No it's not! You just killed Len!", I said, my voice was weak. I started to cry again.

"I need to! I need one of them to die soon! I need a reason to turn back time and not get involve with their lives. I need to turn back time and not let myself be involved with either of them till they're together. I need someone to kill me now so everything will end….", Yuu said, he's shaking again like earlier. His crimson eyes were dead serious.

"But… it's not good to-"

"I just noticed it recently. As long as I'm either with Len or Kahoko before they met, one of them will die. I don't know why but it always happens in any dimension I go. I always end up with either one of them and one dies. I want to change it. In the previous dimensions I've been, it's always Kahoko who dies… because I was infatuated with her thinking that she's Sarah, but now I understand, I won't make the same mistake after I turn back time, because I'll be gone. One of them is gonna die, I saw it before. I already warned Len about this that's why he ended up misunderstanding me earlier. I saw it again after the performance. It's either Len or Kahoko who's going to end up hit by the truck. It's all my fault!", he said. I don't understand…

His scythe suddenly fell from the wall. He took it and gave it to me. "I said I'll use you and it's for this time. I want you to kill me", he said. I pushed the scythe back at him and shook my head. "Sakura, please", he plead. His eyes slowly turned back to their usual color. I still refused even though he managed to make me hold the scythe. "Or else I'll kill you", he said coldly and suddenly his cold eyes became crimson red again.

Because of fear, I couldn't move my body and I couldn't bring myself to shout for help.

Suddenly I was lifted from Yuu's body. Yuu looked as if he's fine and has nothing to worry.

"Game over, Yuu, give up", I heard Yue say behind me. He was the one carrying me… "You did say Kahoko isn't Sarah, so don't do any more damage than this", Yue said glaring at Yuu.

"You just killed Len", Yuki, the fallen angel, said. He was beside Len, feeling Len's pulse.

"The room already has a barrier stronger than you, Yuu", one of the twins said.

Yue gently laid me beside the door and faced Yuu. Yue raised his hand in front of him and he lifted it slowly. I saw Yuu's body lift up until he was standing on the air without anything supporting him. My father, Seiran, the magician, Yuki, the fallen angel, one of the twins and Yue surrounded him and beneath him a magic circle appeared.

"You're not going to fight back anymore?", my father asked, pointing something sharp towards Yuu.

"I'm tired", Yuu answered, not bothering to move.

"It's only natural. We've been fighting you ever since last night", Yuki said while on his hand there's a light that appeared out of nowhere. Last night? Fighting? I don't understand… "We too are tired", Yuki said.

"If you want Kahoko…". Yue shook his head. "Sarah… you didn't need to do this and you know it", Yue said, black wings growing from his back.

Someone covered my eyes…

"It's not her that I wanted…", I heard Yuu say.

'_I knew you wouldn't kill me because you're too kind. So it's going to be your father who's going to kill me since he has the power to do so. I'm sorry. I still used you to get to your father. I hope you'll be happy after this'_, I heard Yuu's voice in my head._ 'Thanks for the happy moments I've spent with you. I really loved the times we were together'_

I felt a strong wind. Everyone in the room became noisy, I couldn't understand what they were saying, and then I heard an explosion then a groan of pain echoed. A sudden flash of light came to my vision. _'I love you_', I heard then my head started to ache; I couldn't stand the pain and everything went blank.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is the second to the last chapter :)**


	31. Chapter 31 END

**Last Chapter~ Aww... I'm gonna miss this hehe...**

**An update!**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Magnet**

**Chapter 31**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up seeing the sky. It seems that the sun is about to set. I sat up and looked around. It seems that I'm on the schools rooftop. I heard someone playing the violin and followed where it came from. I saw a man playing the violin one floor below where I was from. The tune is somehow familiar… Ave Maria…

I noticed another guy on where I was. He was sleeping peacefully on the floor. He had straight black hair, a bit long but it didn't reach his shoulders, his eyelashes were long and he looked like an angel. He also has a good body. Never saw someone this attractive. He's wearing a black polo shirt and black pants. He doesn't seem like he likes black haha… But I don't remember Seiso having black polo shirt as a uniform. Hmm… if he had a killer voice, he'd be perfect.

I decided to wake him up and lifted my hand. Something fell and I took it.

It looks like a necklace with a rock attached to it. I took the rock and noticed that it was a magnet. It kept on sticking on the chain of the necklace.

The guy I saw suddenly sat up and stared at me sleepily. "Ave Maria", he said.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. His voice… perfect…

The magnet on my hand suddenly left my hand and it attached on the guy's chest. Eh?

The guy looked at the magnet and took it away from him. He took something behind his polo shirt and it was another magnet. Magnets! Wow… the magnet I have is really strong to attach itself to another that is kinda far away it.

"Where did you got this?", the guy asked. I tried remembering where I got it but nothing came. Where did I get it anyway?

"I don't know… It fell from my hand a moment ago", I said. Okay, now that sounds crazy.

"I see…", the guy said. I got surprised that he accepted my answer, or is he already thinking that I must be crazy. Oh man… and to think that I'm talking to a cute guy, now the number of people thinking I'm silly increased.

"Magnets attract each other, just like how people get attracted to their partners", the guy said. He can relate magnets to people. I wonder if he's in love or something.

He stood up and watched the guy who's playing the violin. There was something about him that looked familiar to me. He himself looked familiar to me. Did I meet him somewhere? He looked at me "Let's listen to him", he said.

**~Yuu's POV~**

"Let's listen to him", I invited the girl I saw. She somehow looks familiar. Her black hair and brown eyes reminded me of someone… someone from the previous dimension I was in. Hmmm…. Maybe that dimension was all a dream, though I can't remember anything from it. Odd, I normally remember every dimension I enter and every dream I had but now I can't remember even a single thing. I really feel like I was in another dimension a minute ago. I feel like I was killed…

Not wanting to bother myself with the past, I decided to let it go and listened to the blue haired guy play his violin. The girl I met stood beside me.

"He's good", I heard her say.

"Agree", I said. The guy really made the song heartwarming. I think he's in love by the way he plays. The sound is pleasurable.

"…What's wrong? It's normal, right? It has two eyes, one nose, and a single mouth. It's perfectly normal… Do you normally stare at people like that?", I asked since I know that she's staring at me. I can feel her staring at me.

I looked at her and then she blushed. She looked down the floor. "S-sorry… I feel like I've seen you before but I can't pinpoint where…", she said softly.

I nodded. So we have the same feeling. I wonder how she got the magnet. I'm sure I always kept it on me but she had it. I've lost it for three days and now I found it on her hands. It doesn't seem like she stole it… but how did it got to her?

I heard a door open and after a few moments the guy stopped playing, making me look at what caused him to stop. Behind the guy was a red haired girl, hugging him as if she had missed him.

"H-Hino?", he guy looked at the girl.

The girl looked shocked. "S-so-sorry, Tsukimori", she said and pulled herself away.

She was stopped by the guy by him holding her arm. As soon as he noticed what he did he said, "Sorry" and let her go. "Today I listened to your performance", the guy said. The girl, Hino, looked surprised. "I… I can believe in you, right?", I heard the guy called Tsukimori say.

"Yes… of course… about before… sorry Tsukimori", Hino said. I think I know where this is heading…

"…but your amount of practice is still not enough", the guy said suddenly with a disapproving look. "Today's performance also had quite a few mistakes. There were a lot of places that relied on Ousaki-senpai to cover up". Wow, he's so close on details. He made the girl feel bad. Well, I can't blame him since I know the feeling of being a perfectionist.

The girl looked embarrassed and said, "You're right…"

"but your performance is very akin to your style", the guy said. The tone in his voice changed into a gentler manner. "Wholehearted… straightforward…". The guy raised his hand and caressed the girl's cheek. "That kind of you attracted me profoundly. Whether it's your violin or yourself", Tsukimori said, looking directly on Hino's eyes.

I think I already knew that was coming ever since before… they look familiar though I don't know why I feel I know them.

Tsukimori noticed his hand and took it off the girl while saying, "Sorry". Hino took his leaving hand."Ho-hold on", Hino said, stopping him. "Eh..? What you said…".

"Hino?" the guy looked surprised.

"What did you mean…?", Hino asked.

Tsukimori blushed and answered, "It meant exactly as I said! Really…". Tsukimori held Hino's hand and continued, "You can always perturb my heart".

Hino blushed and after that Tsukimori hugged her. That's where the kiss comes part, right?

I felt my polo shirt being tugged and I looked at the girl beside me. "Was that a confession?", she asked, blushing. She looked at me directly in the eye which made me feel a bit uneasy with my heart racing. She had a childlike expression, somehow an expression of someone innocent.

I nodded. "Y-yes", I answered. She smiled. She looked happy despite that she was not the one being confessed to.

"How sweet", she said. "Too bad I didn't hear what they said but still, somehow I understood the situation". She looked back at the new couple and said softly, "I wish I can experience something like that one day".

I took her hand having a feeling that I need to. She looked at me surprised. "You'll experience something like that", I said and added inside my head, sooner.

"Ah! You just smiled!", she said, pointing at my face with her other hand. "You should smile often, you look good on it". She smiled.

We both heard someone clearing his throat… "Eavesdropping is not a good hobby, your highness", I saw the little fairy named Lili. His hands were on his waist while staring at my hand that held the hand of the girl beside me. He had that smile on his face that tells me that something just came up to his head, something that involves me and this girl. "So, what's your plan?", Lili asked softly where only I can hear.

"It's none of your concern", I answered smiling back at him.

I looked back at the couple just a floor down. I heard him whisper, "My melody, my love, Kahoko".

The girl pushed herself away the guy. "What did you say?", she asked with a questioning look.

Tsukimori coughed with his hand on his mouth. I can see him blushing. "N-nothing", he said.

"Eh? But I know I heard something", she said, pouting. She really didn't hear it… too bad, it was kind of romantic.

Tsukimori tapped Hino's head and said, "I don't want to repeat myself. Just forget about it", with a smile.

"I know I heard you say something", Hino pouted.

Tsukimori just laughed at Hino's expression. He thinks that she looked cute.

Beside me…

"Hmm… it's a fairy… amazing! It's my first time seeing one. I didn't know it existed", the girl beside me said. On her hand was Lili being held like a doll.

"You can see me?", Lili asked. "And let go of me! I'm not a doll!".

The girl let go of Lili. "S-sorry", she apologized.

"It's fine", Lili grinned and looked at me. "You found an interesting partner".

I looked at the girl at the same time she looked at me. We both looked away each other at the same time. "I guess", I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This fiction is quite long o.O I didn't expect to write this long hehe...**

**I hope you guys don't think that the ending is a disappointment... I took the last chapter from the last chapter of the Manga :)**

**Please leave a review! I would like to hear something from you guys!**

**BYE! :)**

******Oh! And I MIGHT continue this with another fiction :) (I think it might end up a SakuraxYuu fic, though Len and Kahoko will be involved) Still unsure whether to make one...**


End file.
